Happy
by Jenye
Summary: "I..I'm still in love with you." Her voice was a shaken whisper and Nathan's eyes never left hers.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: This is the second draft of chapter one. The actual content of the story hasn't changed, but I am giving you guys a bit of background and information on the story. I was kind of in a hurry when I posted it the last time and didn't leave you guys with anything. So here it is:**

**This story _is _AU, but not completely. The first season of One Tree Hill _did_ happen, but Nathan and Haley never got married, they stayed together until about the end of their senior year until Haley decided Stanford really was the place for her and Nathan headed off to Duke. Haley was discovered as a great singer in a local café in California. Nathan signed himself to the New York Knicks after his senior year of college. Brooke moved out to **

**As for the rest of the cast; Peyton married Jake almost right out of high school and started her own music record label, Jake is the proud owner of three hot clubs in New York City, Lucas also plays pro ball for the Boston Celtics, and Brooke lives with Haley in California and owns a very hot clothing line; Clothes Over Bro's.**

**Thats it, I think that will definitely help you guys out a lot. Oh and the idea came from the song "Happy" by Saving Jane. I definitely suggest it to anyone reading this story, it will really set it off.**

**And the pairings are as followed; MAJOR Naley(sooner or later), Brucas, and obvious Jeyton.**

**Enjoy!(again)**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter One; The News**

"Brooke, please, I'm trying to enjoy the sun can we talk business later." A young blonde said, laying in the California sun that graced her balcony of the two story beach house she called home. Her hair was pulled back away from her face in a loss bun with pieces falling around her heart shaped face. Her attire was nothing more than an all white bikini that looked great with her nicely tanned and formed body. What else could be expected of pop sensation Haley James on one of her days off?

"This isn't business, Singer Girl, this is serious stuff here. Mail, and you'll definitely want to read it." Brooke Davis had been Haley James' best friend since their days in Tree Hill and once she had become a fashion icon everything just seemed to work out for the two it girls. The brunette was wearing slightly more than her friend, a pair of gray sweats, the cuffs pulled to just below her knees and a white tang top that showed her orange bikini top through the thin material.

"You do realize going through mail is a federal offense." Haley said, sitting up in her lounge chair and taking off her largely round black sunglasses as Brooke dropped a pile of mail on her lap. Haley's fingers began to file through them. "Credit card offer, scripts, music fees, and…Oh God."

"Exactly." Brooke nodded, taking a seat on another lounge chair near her friend and looking toward her as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I got one too."

"What - what is it?" Haley asked, trying to act as though she were calm and the news itself hadn't made her want to break into tears.

Brooke shrugged, "Well, I'm guessing that the tabloids got it right for once. Basketball all-star, Nathan Scott, is actually getting married to almost unknown actress, Janis Roberts."

Haley looked over at Brooke and saw the sympathy in her eyes and shook her head, "Brook please, that was years ago. We're friends now, when we actually see each others, and I'm happy for him."

She couldn't lie to her friend and she knew that, but it was at least worth a shot and by the look on Brooke's face she wasn't about to call her on it. They both just sat there in silence for a moment before the sound of ripping was heard. Haley was opening the card, that she already knew what it said, and flipped open the folded piece of paper.

"The invitations are ugly." She mumbled lamely, it was her best attempt at being funny. In fact, the invitations were just normal and Haley was just being bitter.

"Dear Ms. James." Haley read aloud. "We would really love your presence at out wedding week - Wait, wedding week?"

"Just keep reading, I've read mine already." Brooke nodded toward the invitation.

Haley eyed her friend for a minute before looking back down at the invitation. "We are sending all of close friends and family to a great vacation spot in Hawaii to show how much you've meant in our lives. At the end of the week we will be exchanging our vows in front of all of you. Can't wait to see you there and don't worry, hotel and flight is definitely on us."

"And when they say 'us' they mean Nathan." Brooke smirked, now filing her nails lazily.

"Love, Nathan and Janis." Haley finished the invitation and sat it back down on the lounge chair. "Well, I'm definitely not going."

"What?" Brooke's eyes popped up from her nails to her friend and shook her head, "Like hell you're not going. You and me? Free vacation, why the hell not? You said yourself you two were just friends, nothing more."

"I - I know, but I have a lot to do next week and I really think I need to be here working on my next record." Haley was trying her best to make up some sort of excuse.

"Look, Overachiever Girl, you've won two Grammys this past year and I'm pretty sure that deserves a break. Not to mention, I bet Nathan would really want you there."

"Oh please, why would he want me there? I haven't even met Janis and you know what I bet that would really be an awkward meeting to begin with." Haley stuck out her hand as if she were meeting someone invisible. "Hey Janis, I'm Haley James. I'm sure Nathan told you about me. I'm the girl that's still madly in love with your-"

Her words fell silent as she realized what she was admitting. Brooke didn't look surprised or shocked she just nodded in understanding.

"God, what am I going to do, Brooke?" Haley looked defeated as she threw her head back against the chair.

"You're going to go and look crazy hot. Trust me, this Janis girl has nothing on you. She's just kind of - plain." Brooke wrinkled her nose. "She can't get roles for a reason. Anyway, show Nathan what he's missing out on. Make sure he knows by saying 'I do' to her he's never going to 'do' you."

"Brooke please." Haley cringed at Brooke's explanation but laughed. "I'm not going to go out there and ruin their week. They are in love and if they are in love they deserve this."

"Well, you're definitely a bigger person than me." Brooke said, honestly. "Now go get packed, we leave in two days."

There was silence for a moment as if Haley were thinking it over. She would get to see a lot of her friends this way and have a good vacation. She would just swallow her feelings for a week and just have a good time. It wouldn't be all that hard, right? Yeah right.

"Fine." Haley sighed, standing up from the chair and grabbing the mail before walking toward her sliding doors that lead into her kitchen. Brooke's eyes fell to the familiar blue and black numbers that rested right above her swimsuit line and was cradled by her tan hips.

"And if nothing else that little thing will drive him mad." Brooke mumbled with a smirk once Haley had walked inside.

* * *

"And I would like to be the first to welcome you to Hawaii. I hope you all enjoy your stay and thanks for flying American Airlines." The sturdiest said over the microphone as the passengers stood from the spots in first class and grabbed their things with ease. 

Haley had her hair pulled into a ponytail with big sunglasses over her eyes with a maroon colored, fitted zip-up hooded sweatshirt and a pair of gray sweats with the cuffs pulled to her knees. Her shoes were a pair of Nike tennis shoes, she was going for blending. As was Brooke who wore almost the same thing she was as they entered the airport. It was working since no one even knew where they were going and no one seemed to be giving them a second glance.

"We're supposed to meet the couple at the hotel lobby." Brooke said, adjusting her purse on her shoulder and heading toward the luggage area. "So we should probably hurry."

"Do we have to?" Haley groaned.

"You're already here, now enjoy the vacation and that lei looks rather nice with your complexion." Brooke complimented with a smirk.

"Shut up and lets just get out stuff." Haley smacked her friend in the air and started looking for her large green luggage bag.

* * *

Haley and Brooke stood in the lobby of the large five star hotel and looked around for anyone they knew would be in the wedding party. They had taken off their sunglasses and Haley's blonde locks were now falling past her shoulders in soft curls. They were standing their talking amongst each other when they heard a familiar voice. 

"Well if it isn't trouble." The female voice of a blonde curly haired girl said, making both of the girls turn around with a grin.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Jagelski." Haley almost screamed with excitement, "How the hell are you?"

Peyton's hands fell to her stomach that had an obvious bump growing under the green camisole material she wore along with a pair of blue jeans and sandals. "Definitely fat, but other than that just perfect."

Brooke and Haley both gave sweet smiles toward her stomach when they saw the bump, reaching out to touch it. Peyton was at least four months along now and looked almost glowing with happiness. They hadn't seen her since her and Jake's wedding almost seven months ago. They had all been busy with families and their respective jobs.

"But what about you guys? How's life as a fashion icon and pop sensation?" Peyton grinned.

"Definitely the life. Not even going to lie about that fact." Brooke grinned, hugging her friend after Haley had done so. "Where's Jake and Jenny?"

"Jenny is at home with her grandparents for the week. We really wanted to bring her, but thought she'd get too bored out here with a bunch of adults. Although, Haley, I must say she's a huge fan and I would earn some major cool points if I got her a little autograph." Peyton laughed.

"Are you kidding? Definitely!" Haley smiled. "What about Jake?"

"He's upstairs settling in the room. Doesn't like living out of suitcases, I've just become so used to it that it doesn't bother me."

"How is the record label?" Brooke asked.

"Great, I'm having Gary run it for the week, he's under strict orders not to call me unless there are serious amounts of blood or one of our leading bands drops out." Peyton grinned.

The girls laughed and didn't even notice the two other people that were walking toward them. They were about the same height, but one had dark raven colored hair while the other was a sandy blonde in color. Both were talking until their eyes fell on the two girls from the pasts. The two girls both had once been head over heels for. Lucas' eyes were on the brunette who was obviously telling one of her many stories because the other two girls were laughing at something she was saying. She was still as beautiful as ever and that was almost a bullet to his heart. They had been together for awhile in high school before Peyton came along, they hadn't been together since. She just couldn't find it in her to forgive him. Now they were friends, when they actually spoke anyway.

Nathan's eyes on the other hand fell on the blonde who's back was turned to both of them. He didn't have to see her face to tell who it was. He'd know that figure anywhere. He hadn't expected seeing her to do this to him, make his heart beat faster. He was over her, he was getting married. They had ended it on almost good terms and said it was for the best. She was going off to college in California and he to Duke. They'd just see each other around. Neither had excepted to become famous and still friends, but there they were. His eyes drifted downward to where her sweater was riding up slightly, just enough for him to see the small of her back. She hadn't gotten it removed. It was still there in all it's glory. 23. His number.

"Ah, there's the husband to be." Peyton was the first to see the two boys come in and both Brooke and Haley turned to face them. Both smiling. Haley's faltered only slightly when her eyes met Nathan's. They were still blue as ever and her heart ached.

Lucas and Nathan both smiled as they walked over, hugging each other girls. Almost avoiding the ones they were dreading and then the time came to where Nathan was to hug Haley. He almost expected her to make some excuse and say she had to do something, but she didn't. Instead her smile was wide and she wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately.

"I know you'd find happiness one day." her voice was cheerful and light, something she was faking, but no one could have guessed. Except Brooke anyway.

"Thanks Hales." He said, his eyes never leaving hers as she stepped back. "How's life been for you?"

"Busy." She laughed, "But I'm loving every minute of it."

"Good to here." He nodded, finally dragging his attention off of her as another woman walked into the lobby. She was a redhead, but obviously a fake one. Her smile was bright as she saw the five of them standing there. She was pretty tall and lean, but didn't seem to have all the curves most woman had. She was definitely pretty, but in a fake way and that's what made Haley feel better about herself.

"Nate, I'm glad to see your friends arrived. Mine called and said they probably won't be here till tomorrow since their flight was delayed in Texas. Oh and our parents should both be here in a couple hours." The woman said, her heels clicking against the nice tile flooring.

"I see someone picked a winner." Brooke mumbled to Peyton and Haley so that only those girls could hear and both started to laugh, but stopped themselves quickly. They were adults now, jokes like that shouldn't effect them.

Her green eyes went toward the three girls standing together and she smiled, "You guys must be, wait don't tell me, Peyton, Brooke and um…Heather?"

"Haley." Haley said, trying to sound sweet through her tight teeth.

"Right, Haley. Sorry, the singer right?" She was obviously playing dumb, which made Haley believe Nathan had told her about his and Haley's past. Great, she was going to be treated like some sort of unimportant guest all week, this was going to be interesting.

"Only on my off time." Haley gave a bitter joke that made the others laugh, but Janis just looked at her with a plastered smile.

"Anyway, I hope you all got settled." Janis looked around at the girls who just nodded. "Great, well we're all going out for dinner as soon as the parents get here so if you want to you can head up and rest until around seven we'll meet back here."

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all just nodded as they started for the elevator. Nathan grabbed Haley's arm to stop her for a second as Janis was talking with Lucas. Haley felt a chill run down her spine when he touched her and her eyes flashed up toward his and he smiled.

"I'm really glad you came."

"What? Didn't think I would?" She asked, with a fake smile.

"I'm just glad you did." He just nodded and Haley started to turn back around without saying another word. She waited until she was almost to the elevator and swallowed hard.

"At least that makes one of us."


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: ****Chapter two is here, folks! It was kind of fun to write, unfortunately there is no real Naley action because lets face it; he's getting married, it's not like they could be all over one minute and then he's back with Janis(icky lady). That's not realistic, so give me a chapter or two and then I'll start working in the real angsty action. It will be fun trust me. I like this chapter, I know that the lack of Naley is never good, but it's still a good chapter for Haley. She's a confused girl and lets face it; we can all relate to her in that way from time to time.**

**The reviews for this fiction and _Red High Heels_ are beyond amazing, I can't believe you guys enjoy it this much, but I'm so so glad that you do. Thanks so much for your input and ideas it really helps me think of things and gives me motivation to write more. Thanks so much you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter Two; Night On The Town**

"Did I tell you how much I hate you right now?" A rather annoyed looking Haley James mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the back of the elevator, looking over at her friend with malaise. "You're the reason I'm here. You're the reason I even came for this damn week thing to begin with. Is this some sort of cruel and unusual punishment for last year's New Year's Eve party?"

"Oh please." Brooke rolled her eyes as she continued to reapply her red lipstick for about the tenth time since they left the hotel room. "This is hardly cruel and unusual punishment. And besides, I haven't even begun to pay you back for the New Year's Eve Party. I'll save that for later. I personally think I'm doing you a huge favor."

"A favor? Are you kidding me?" Haley's brown eyes went wide.

Brooke snapped her compact closed and slide it back into her handheld black, lace purse with a strong nod, "Definitely. You and Nathan are obviously meant for each other and this Janis girl is nothing more than a small speed bump."

"A speed bump, Brooke?" Haley pushed herself off the elevator and began to pace slightly in the small area. She couldn't believe how long this elevator ride was proving to be. "A speed bump would be something like him moving away for a few months. This is not a speed bump, this is a complete dead end in that whole road of my life."

Before Brooke could say anything Haley had continued on her rant, "Not that it even matters to begin with. Nathan and I are no more and never will be again. That is not why I'm here. I'm here because you said I should be here for a friend. I would never try to destroy his happiness because of my own selfish gain. Personally, I'm repulsed that you'd even think that about me."

"I don't, Hales." Brooke said in a calm voice. "You know that. I just figured a week like this would be just what you and Nathan need to realize how much you two actually miss each other."

"A week like this? Brooke this is his wedding week to another girl!" Haley nearly screamed. "We are not in high school anymore, you can't just put us around each other and expect the sparks to fly again. It's not that easy, he's obviously in love and I obviously just have to swallow whatever it is I'm in and deal with that. So please, just make it easier for me and stop helping."

"Fine!" Brooke yelled as the elevator finally stopped on the lobby level and the doors began to open up again.

"Fine!" Haley repeated and stormed out of the half open doors toward the lobby, her wedged heels clicking on the beautiful tile below her.

Both the girls stormed out of the elevator looking anything but pleased, but when they saw all the others standing around the lobby they both quickly put on fresh smiles and acted as though they hadn't just had a huge blowout in the in elevator.

"Finally!" Peyton smirked, being the first to spot the duo walking toward the group of nicely clad individuals. Peyton herself was wearing a simple black dress and a matching heels, her belly bump looking elegant. Her hair was down and curled as always.

Brooke and Haley both laughed and hugged the girl individually before turning to the rest of the group where a familiar blonde older woman and dark haired man stood smiling at the two new individuals. Haley nearly wanted to kick Dan for looking as smug with her as he did. It was obvious his choice of female definitely wasn't Haley by any means and his son had finally done him right.

"Brooke." Dan said in a confident and subliminally overbearing tone, his eyes then drifted toward Haley in almost a stunned manner. "And Haley, surprised to see you here."

"I should be saying the same about you." Haley said without missing a beat, which seemed to shut him up and although she hadn't noticed it a smirk fell upon a certain individual's lips as he looked from his father to his former girlfriend. Haley wasn't about to let Mr. Scott ruin her night and she quickly turned her eyes over to Deb, who had always been nice to her. "Hello, Mrs. Scott, how are you?"

Deb walked over toward the petite girl and gave her a welcoming hug. "I'm doing great, Hales. It's really good to see you in the flesh. I saw you on E! not to long ago with the fine little hunk you had as your date, who was it again?"

"Tom Welling?" Haley laughed at how Deb seemed to be more interested in her past love life than she was.

"Right, where is he this weekend? I heard in the tabloids it was true love." Deb hadn't noticed that her son was becoming rather uncomfortable with the topic at hand and just busied himself with talking with Janis and her folks, but all the while listening to every word that fell from Haley's lips.

"Mrs. Scott." Haley shook her head. "You should know by now that the tabloids are anything but true facts. Tom and I are just friends, we went on a few dates because of mutual friends but decided a friendship was so much better than a real relationship."

It was as if a silent weight had just been lifted from Nathan's chest as he stood there with his hands in the pockets of his dark khaki colored slacks. He shouldn't feel that way, he should be happy for Haley if she was with another man. His Haley. No, not his anymore. He had walked away from that, he was with someone else now and she was actually here to congratulate him. She was obviously moving on, why was he standing here thinking about such things? He would be married in a week, just cold feet. That's all it was. He'd be fine in a few days.

"Please, it's Deb." The blonde smiled at Haley. "You have known me long enough and besides, there's soon going to be a new Mrs. Scott around."

At this point Janis seemed to pop into the conversation out of no where and looked at Haley with her ever plastered smile. She stuck out her hand as if she prove Deb's statement to be true, the ring was definitely a looker and at least a good million dollars down the drain. Haley's eyes fell on the stone and then looked up at the girl with another fake smile; she would be a pro at them by the end of the week.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Haley took the girl's hand in mild disgust, hiding it well, faking a better look and then her eyes glanced up toward Nathan. "Who knew he had such taste?"

"He doesn't." Janis gave a hideous giggle. "I picked it out after he had suggested us getting married, he said he wanted the diamond to just be perfect for me. Said he wanted it to look like how I look in his eyes."

Haley's eyes glanced up toward Nathan again and this time her eyes met his blue and a shock seemed to run down her spine as she dropped Janis' hand and decided to look away before she got too lost in the blue orbs that used to be able to catch her fall without dismay. This time she looked back toward Deb who wasn't smiling as she figured she would be. Instead her eyes were on Janis with mild disappointment. It was obvious the fairest of the Scott clan had yet to accept the girl as family.

"Oh! Mommy, Daddy, this is Haley James and that is Brooke Davis." Janis brought the other couple forward. Her parents looked much less formal than Dan and Deb did , it was obvious they weren't used to money such as the Scott clan was. "They're Nate's friends from high school. I'm sure you've heard of Haley James, the Grammy winning singer."

"It's a pleasure." The man with a thick beard and glasses stuck his hand out toward Haley as the mother greeted Brooke. "Our granddaughter is definitely a fan."

"Granddaughter?" Haley smiled, looking over toward Janis. She definitely didn't look like a mother, but that didn't mean anything.

"Oh no, not Janis' daughter. Her older sister has two children, one is an eleven year old girl and she definitely loves your music." The man laughed and Janis nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's always a pleasure." Haley nodded as she then greeted the mother.

After all the greetings were made and the whole group was just standing there and mingling Janis decided to take it upon herself to get the small crowd's attention.

"Alright, well the limos are waiting outside if you'd like to make your way outside. The parents are welcome to ride in one while we ride in the other." She clapped happily and without waiting for a reply she started toward the front doors of the large hotel.

"What is she twelve?" Brooke mumbled and even though her and Haley hadn't talked since they had entered the hotel lobby Haley decided it was as good a time as any to forgive her best friend and laugh at her joke.

"Now come on Brooke, give her a break." Haley looped her arm through her friend's arm and grinned. "She's at _least _thirteen or fourteen."

* * *

"A toast!" Lucas Scott stood up from his spot between Nathan and his mom, Karen, who had flown in just an hour before, saying she'd meet them at the restaurant. He lifted his glass and everyone fell into attention as he looked around the square table where they all say. "To my brother and his beautiful bride-to-be."

Both Nathan and Janis smiled toward each other and then looked back up at Nathan's older brother who continued on with his speech. "I've always thought Nathan, even though I'd never admit it on a normal bases, has had some pretty great taste. From Duke basketball and now to Janis. You really got yourself a steal, Nate. Don't let her go without a fight."

"Don't plan to." Nathan grinned, wrapping an arm around Janis' shoulder as she just seemed to glow with excitement and pride. Haley was smiling on the outside, but part of her just wanted to run from that table and never turn back. She felt Brooke's hand on her arm from under the table as a sign for her to just relax and she gave her a thankful smile.

"To true love." Lucas held his glass higher and Haley lifted hers with the rest of the crowd as they repeated Lucas' last line of his short speech.

The rest of the dinner went off rather easily, with everyone playing catch up or just getting to know each other better. Haley spent most of her evening talking with Lucas from across the table, asking him all about his life since professional basketball. They were still good friends, but seeing each other as much as they'd wished was hard. Extremely hard. She forgot just how much he used to make her laugh and talking with Karen was almost like flashbacks to old times.

Brooke talked with Peyton and Jake most of the evening about the latest happenings in their married lives. Brooke and Haley did share their moments, but figured they'd gossip enough when they got back to their room there wasn't a point to talk to each other now. Most of the dinner was spent with Nathan and Haley avoiding speaking with each other or even looking up toward each other.

"So Haley," Janis said in a cool tone, obviously having enough of her not speaking to the guests of honor. "Nathan tells me you went to Stanford?"

Haley took a sip of her wine and nodded, "I did."

"What did you study?" Janis asked, taking her own wine glass in hand as Nathan looked from Janis to Haley and Haley just stared at the girl before her instead of the man who sat next to her.

"Music." Haley wasn't about to give this girl all the answers to her life story, she didn't deserve them. As far as Haley was concerned she didn't deserve too much at all, especially for being so cool toward someone who was there out of the kindness of their own heart and was invited. Although Haley really couldn't blame her for her behavior, especially if Nathan had spoken about her and him.

"Always knew you were going to be a musician then?" Janis wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Haley just shrugged, "Not really, I guess I just I got lucky with a break."

"Really lucky." Janis nodded, sipping at her wine before setting the glass down in front of her place setting. "It must be a real thrill to know most of America's youth looks up to you."

"Janis." Nathan said in a warning tone.

"What?" Janis looked at her husband to be and shrugged. "I'm just saying, I mean her music really is generated towards teens right? Like eleven or twelve year olds?"

Haley sat there for a moment with her hands folded on the table before reaching down and grabbing the napkin off her lap and placing it on the table with a little bit more force than what was needed. Her eyes glared toward Janis before looking at Nathan with a very disappointed look in her eye, one that Nathan swore that very moment he never wanted to see on Haley's face again.

"Excuse me." She said in a polite tone, standing from the table and adjusting her pale green colored strapless dress so that it wasn't wrinkled in the front before turning and walking toward the back of the restaurant where she saw there was a balcony, one she figured was for smokers, but she definitely was willing to handle the smoke compared to Janis' icy behavior.

Brooke had watched the whole scene happen and shook her head slightly toward Nathan before turning an icy expression onto Janis and speaking in an almost perky tone as not to make anyone else aware of the episode that had just taken place, "How many leading roles have been coming your way recently?"

Janis didn't answer, only gave a small glare in response before continuing to visit with her other guests.

* * *

"I thought smoking was bad for singers." A familiar voice came from behind Haley as she leaned against the wooden railing of the balcony that looked out toward the ocean below and she quickly turned around and looked down at the unlit stick in her hand with a small laugh.

"This?" She asked, holding it up into his view. "I don't smoke. I just figured since tonight was already somewhat torturous I could make it a little worse on my lungs as well."

Lucas slide his hands into his black slacks and laughed, walking toward his good friend. "Never were one to half ass anything."

"You know me; the overachiever." Haley laughed, tossing the cancer stick into an ashtray nearby. She looked back toward Lucas and forced a smile.

"Where did you get it anyway?" He asked, pointing toward the cigarette that was now sitting in the used ashtray.

"Some guy was standing out here smoking when I came outside and offered it to me." Haley shrugged. "I took it out of a politeness, had no real intent on smoking it."

Lucas laugh, "Things that bad, huh?"

"You tell me." Haley leaned back against the railing and looked at the blonde in front of her. "Miss. Roberts is being anything but welcoming towards my presence because I'm guessing Nathan told her about our past and I'm beginning to think this was anything but a good idea to be here. I have a new album I could be working on, you know, for the tween crowd I'm so popular with."

"Oh come on, Hales." Lucas leaned against the wooden railing in the opposite manner as Haley and shook his head. "She's just bitter because she knows how much success you have and you're right, she sees you as a threat to her and Nathan's happiness."

"But I'm not!" Haley argued.

"You're not?" Lucas raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"No, I'm not." Haley reinforced. "I have no plan of stealing him away from her, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I just want him to see that I'm happy for him and that I've moved on, just like him."

"You have?"

"Lucas, is that all you're going to do is stand out here and question all my motives and answers?" Haley asked, glancing toward the man standing next to her.

He shook his head, "No, all I'm saying is what you and Nathan had was a once in a lifetime sort of love. I know he's getting married this week, but that doesn't mean you should completely put the past behind you."

"What?" Haley looked confused. "What do you mean I shouldn't put the past completely behind me? Lucas, you don't get it. My heart has hurt since we said goodbye, I know it's cheesy and you might not believe me, but it's the complete truth. I've probably seen millions beyond millions of people on tour and you know what I've found?"

Lucas didn't say anything, just gave her a questioning look that forced her to continue on.

"None of those people are Nathan."

For a moment there was silence and then Lucas pushed himself off the railing of the balcony and started back toward the door, but before he could reach it he turned around to face Haley again and gave a insightful look, "And who said Nathan hasn't thought that exact thing?"

Before Haley could open her mouth to argue Lucas and slipped back inside, leaving Haley in the darkness with only the crashing waves to keep her company.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Chapter three is here! I'm not even going to lie, this is probably my favorite chapter that I've never written in any of my stories. It's just...I love it. It's very angsty and kind of funny at times. I am proud of myself, just a little bit. The song I used is The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' "Your Guardian Angel", so if you have the song I suggest you crank it up when you read that part of the fiction 'cause it will just make it all that much better. I think it's just the perfect song for this scene.**

**I also took a request of mentioning Haley and Orlando Bloom, so there you go, hope you enjoy it! As for the reviews; they have been outstanding and just great! Thank you so so much. I try not to be partial to my writings, but I really do think I'm in love with writing this story. It's so full of drama and problems and I just love writing the angsty stuff.**

**Now I'm warning you...nevermind, I don't want to give anything away, so I'll just warn you in the Author's Note of next chapter. Sorry, can't give anything away, makes it no fun for the readers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter Three; A New View**

"So I'm pretty sure I like these accommodations way better than those of the hotel." Brooke said, as she walked through the new beach house that the two girls were now staying in. "I call this bedroom."

Haley really didn't care what bedroom she got, she was standing in the kitchen still with the door wide open and looking around with mild interest, "Why did they have us stay in the hotel the first night anyway? It's kind of pointless to stay there if we'd just be here the next day."

"Who cares?" Brooke yelled from her newly acclaimed room, "I heard Janis talking to Deb and said that these little tiki houses or whatever weren't vacant yet so we had to wait until today to move into them."

Haley walked in through the kitchen and down toward her room, throwing her suitcase on her bed and sitting down next to it. They were nice houses. Two bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms and the view was spectacular. Walking out on their deck lead them straight to the sandy beaches of Hawaii. To the left of their house was Jake and Peyton's place and then there was Lucas' to the right. He was staying alone, something Brooke had sworn to remedy before the week was over.

"Lets do the sun thing today!" Brooke stood in Haley's doorway with a huge grin on her face, holding her swimsuit in one hand and sunglasses in the other. "We cannot come to Hawaii and not get a killer tan."

It didn't take Haley long to agree and the two girls went to changing into their swimsuits. After changing into her green bikini Haley threw a large gray t-shirt that read Duke University in blue, she didn't even see the irony until she walked out into the living room where Brooke was sitting on the couch looking out the window, before turning her head and smirking.

"Way to get a nice silent jab at Miss. Bitch." Brooke nodded toward her t-shirt.

Haley looked down and groan, "I didn't even think about that. I always wear this t-shirt out to the pool, you know that."

"Sure I do, but if Janis is out there she doesn't." Brooke stood up and grabbed her towel and lotion. "Now come on."

Haley was going to argue that she should go change, but before she could even get the words out of her mouth Brooke was sliding open the glass doors and stepping out into the blazingly warm sun and into the sand. Haley followed and was the first to stop their friends out near the beach. Brooke and her headed toward them and smiled when they saw Peyton laying in the sun, her pregnant stomach getting its own fair share of sun.

"Hey Mommy." Brooke grinned as Peyton shaded her eyes to see her two friends.

"Hey guys, I was wondering how long you were going to leave me out here with her." Peyton nodded toward an empty lounge chair that had obviously been previously taken.

"Where is she?" Haley asked, throwing her towel onto one of the lounge chairs next to Peyton and Brooke followed suit.

"Went inside to grab some bottles of water." Peyton closed her eyes again and let the warm sun soak into her.

"Where is Jake and all them?" Brooke asked, slipping off her sandals and taking a seat on the lounge chair next to Haley's, before starting to rub a small amount of suntan lotion on her already bronzed skin.

"Janis sent Nathan to the airport to pick up her friends and both Jake and Lucas decided they should go with him." Peyton said. "Lucas hinted that her friends were a lot like her and they decided they shouldn't leave Nathan alone with creatures like that."

"Why, shouldn't he be used to that sort of treatment by now?" Haley asked, slipping off the t-shirt and tossing it into the sand and bending over to unfold her towel.

"Ouch." Peyton smirked and looked off toward where Janis was now coming back out. "Detract the claws here she comes now."

Haley laughed and just continued to situate her towel as Brooke and Peyton just laid in the sun. When Janis reached them she gave her typical smile and then her eyes went toward Haley's lower back where she saw a pink spot.

"Oh Haley, I didn't know you had a tattoo." Janis had obviously decided being nice was better than being venomous because her tone was a lot different from last night.

At her words Haley quickly turned around so her back was now facing Brooke instead of Janis and she looked toward Peyton with a nervous smile before looking back at Janis, "High school mistake."

Janis looked at her a moment before sliding on her sunglasses and taking a seat on her lounge chair, "I always wanted a tattoo, but Nathan does seem to interested in me getting one."

"Oh really?" Haley's stomach was doing flips now and it didn't feel very good at all. She just slide into her own lounge chair and laid down so that the sun was hitting her front with its warm rays.

"Why is that?" Brooke asked, knowing that was Haley's silent question.

Janis didn't say anything for the longest time but then she sighed and then shrugged, "He doesn't really say why, all he ever says on the topic is one is enough, but that means absolutely nothing to me. I tried to ask him once what it meant and he just changed the topic."

Brooke's eyes drifted toward Haley who was pretending not to listen at all, but Brooke already knew her friend was jumping up and down inside.

"That's too bad." Brooke shrugged and then the group of girls fell silent just enjoying the sun and Haley couldn't help but smile slightly at Janis' admission. Of course, maybe Nathan's statement wasn't meant in a good way, but she refused to think that.

Finally after nearly an hour of silence voices could be heard walking from the houses where the girls had come from and none of the sounded familiar to Peyton, Brooke, or Haley, but Janis sat up excitedly and turned around just in time to see four girls making their way toward her, followed by three boys that were familiar to the other three girls.

"You're here!" Janis screamed, standing up from her lounge chair and running toward the girls who looked just as excited to see her as she was them.

"Great there's more of them." Brooke mumbled, sitting up from her own lounge chair and looking toward the girls who had just hit the beach.

"Power in numbers." Haley mumbled in the same tone as she also turned around to face the girls. "Bride's maids?"

"Probably." Peyton finally joined in their conversation as Jake started toward his wife with a rather annoyed expression on his face. "That bad?"

"You have no idea." Jake gave a tired smile, leaning down to kiss her before looking back to where Nathan was now standing next to Janis and she was flashing her ring toward her friends who acted as though they'd never seen anything shinier. "They don't shut up, Lucas is right, they are just like her."

"Of course I'm right." Lucas smirked, walking up behind his friend and smiling toward the girls. "Ladies. I see you're enjoying the sun."

"Well of course." Brooke perked up, looking Lucas over once through her sunglasses. "Care to join us?"

Lucas couldn't help but have his eyes linger over Brooke's lean body for a moment longer than he should have and then shook his head. "Nah, I'll probably head in and take a nap before tonight's festivities."

"Festivities?" Haley asked, since she hadn't heard any mention of plans for this evening.

"Heading over toward that small little club about twenty minutes from here. Apparently they're having some open Mic Night and Jake said something about wanting to check it out. Of course, those gaggle of geese said they definitely wanted to come." Lucas slide his hands into his jean pockets. "Of course, I think they were just hitting on him."

Peyton looked up at Jake and then laughed, "You should totally go for it."

"Shut up." Jake smirked as if they were back in high school again.

"Girls, I want you to meet Nathan's friends." Janis lead the group of four other girls over toward where Peyton, Brooke, and Haley all were sitting. "Of course you've met Jake and Nathan's older brother, Lucas, but this is Peyton, Brooke, and I'm sure you all know Haley James."

"Oh my God, I didn't believe Janis when she said you were going to be here." One of the girls with raven colored hair smiled. "Where is Orlando? How did he purpose?"

Haley wanted to groan, but instead she just smiled. "That was over a year ago. We broke off our engagement about six months ago. We're just friends now."

Nathan, who was standing near Lucas and Jake, inwardly smiled, but just pretended to be listening to whatever Lucas was saying at that particular moment.

"Oh I'm sorry, what happened?" This girl was obviously more nosey than Haley would have liked, but she decided she would be polite, for now anyway.

"Life." She said, before deciding to drop the conversation completely. "And you are?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, how rude of me not to introduce my friends." Janis laughed. "This is Ginger, Marie, Felicity, and Tammy."

"Nice meeting you guys." Haley stood up to shake their hands, followed by Peyton and Brooke following suit.

"Likewise." The one named Ginger smiled, before Janis broke in again.

"Well I suppose we should go and get you guys settled before going out tonight. You have to meet Nathan's parents too, I think they are in their house. Is that right, sweetheart?" Janis turned to look toward Nathan.

"They are." He said in a tight voice, Haley knew one of Nathan's pet peeves was pet names. Anything but baby didn't work for him and that was something Janis obviously didn't know or didn't care to listen to.

"Come on you guys, this way." Janis started toward the houses, waving back toward the group of friends. "See you later tonight."

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton waved as did the boys. Brooke looked toward Haley and Peyton with a smirk, "Ginger?"

"She's a Spice Girl." Peyton laughed.

The girls had a good laugh as they began to collect their things and Haley bent down to pick up her t-shirt and Nathan couldn't help but take the opportunity to notice the familiar tattoo again, every time he saw the tattoo it was almost like his stomach did flips. When she slid the t-shirt over it his eyes quickly looked away and when she turned around he automatically recognized the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Well, Haley and I are going to head back and get showers and probably follow Lucas' lead and take a nap." Brooke threw her towel over her shoulder, grabbing the lotion in the other hand. Peyton nodded in agreement as she and Jake started toward their house with a wave.

Brooke and Lucas both went their separate ways with small smiles and Haley started to pass by Nathan, who stuck out his hand and gently placed it on her stomach to stop her, the action sending shock waves of heat throughout Haley's body.

"I always wondered what happened to that shirt I had." He smirked, whispering the words in her ear before walking back to his house without even a glance back toward Haley. Which was probably a good thing because he'd see Haley's face turning a bright red, more so than because of the sun.

* * *

"Lookin' hot as always, Miss. James." Brooke grinned toward her friend as she made her way out of her room into the kitchen they shared.

Haley laughed and did a spin in the kitchen. She wore a pair of dark blue jean capris and a dark blue strapless shirt that flowed slightly around the waist area. Her shoes was a pair of golden strapped heels that matched her necklace and bracelets. Her hair was falling down in soft curls past her shoulders.

"I must say the same about you." Haley smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure Lucas will just be drooling over you."

"Shut up!" Brooke couldn't help but blush slightly and then looked down at her blue jean shirt and white tang top combination with black heels and looked back at Haley. "You think so?"

"Definitely." Haley nodded, grabbing her small hand held purse and heading toward the door. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Brooke followed her lead, grabbing the keys off the island and locking the door behind her. They met Peyton and Jake walking toward the small parking lot and looked at Peyton, who looked cute in her straight leg jeans and black t-shirt. It was obvious the girl was sticking toward black this week in hopes of thinning herself out slightly.

"MILF." Haley laughed when she saw Peyton and Jake just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, but it's obvious I'm the size of a small country." Peyton groaned. "No need in trying to make it better."

Brooke groaned, "You look great, P. Jagelski, so can you please not be in your hormonal pregnant state tonight? We are going to have fun, you love open Mic Nights."

Peyton smiled at her friend, "You're right, I'm going to be the hottest pregnant woman there."

"Probably the only." Brooke added.

"Not helping." Peyton glared.

"Sorry."

"Everyone was waiting for you guys, did you do get lost?" Lucas laughed as the group of four came around the corner to where the limo was sitting. "Come on, don't want to be late."

"Tell me how you can be late to a club." Haley smirked as she walked past Lucas to climb into the limo.

"Just get in, Hales, before I throw you in." Lucas laughed as Haley stuck out her tongue, climbing into the limo along with the rest of group. "What are the parents doing tonight?"

"Dinner." Nathan looked at Haley, his pulse speeding up slightly. "Want to get to know each other a little better, I suppose."

"It's true, my parents don't know too much about his so they suggested and nice quiet dinner." Janis nodded, resting her hand on Nathan's upper leg.

Haley just nodded and looked toward Brooke who was taking a seat next to her and then around the limo that was getting somewhat crowded because of the four new people that had joined them.

"Driver, we're all here." Janis called to the front and the driver slowly began to take off out of the parking lot and toward the club.

* * *

The ride to the club had actually been somewhat fun, jokes flew around the limo as if they had all been friends since the beginning of time, but every time Haley looked up toward Nathan she swore he was also looking her way, which made her somewhat uncomfortable, but nonetheless it sent butterflies into filling her stomach.

"We're here." Lucas announced as the driver began to slow down the limo in the parking lot of the rather small looking club. The music inside could already be heard as the group of young adults climbed out of the limo.

Haley started toward the front door and she heard her name being mumbled through small groups in the crowd, but decided to completely ignore it. The good thing about Hawaii was that people weren't as familiar with her type of music and that made her almost unknown. Although there were tourists through out this part of the state, so some did recognize her, but they never were bold enough to say anything.

"Wow, I didn't know there would be dancing too." Peyton said over the music that was coming from the current band who stood up on the stand. It was a fast song they were playing, one that Haley thought had great potential.

"Well, what we waiting for?" Brooke asked, grabbing Haley's hand and lead her toward the dance floor where they began to dance amongst the crowd of people. Haley laughed at Brooke's odd dance moves and began to just let loss as well.

The others didn't seem to want to join them, except for Peyton and Jake, who dances near them. Lucas had never been much of a dancer and Nathan was busy keeping up with Janis and her group. They found a booth off in the corner and took a seat, the song ending soon after and fading into a slow one. Brooke and Haley left the dance floor, leaving Peyton and Jake to continue dancing with the rest of the couples.

Brooke headed over toward the booth while Haley suggested she get the two of them some drinks. Haley was standing at the bar when a familiar voice came over the now soft music.

"Save me a dance?" Nathan leaned up against the bar as Haley waited for her order to be sat in front of her. Haley's eyes landed on him and she gave a weak smile.

"Sure that's such a good idea?" Haley asked. "It doesn't seem like Janis is one of my biggest fans already, I wouldn't want to go making things worse."

"It's a dance, Hales." Nathan smiled. "It's not like I'm asking you to marry me."

"Always wanting the best of both worlds." Haley joked as her drink order was placed in front of her and she looked up toward the bartender, handing him the money. "Keep it."

"I suppose." Nathan smirked as Haley walked past him and his eyes couldn't help but linger on her as she walked toward the booth where his fiancée sat with her friends.

They had been sitting for awhile when another band came on and Peyton took notice, their name was unfamiliar but catchy, The Hook Line. Their first song was obviously going to be a slow one as the lead singer, a skinny looking kid with shaggy blonde hair walked up toward the microphone and looked out into the crowd.

"This song we're going to start with is kind of personal to me." He said in a calm voice. "It goes out to all those who honestly believe there is something, or someone, out there worth fighting for."

"Lucas don't you think you own your future sister-in-law a dance?" Janis asked, before the blonde actually had a chance to ask Brooke to dance.

"Of course." He smiled, sliding out of the booth and taking Janis' hand.

"Come on Jake, your wife needs a break and I need a dance partner." Brooke grinned, holding her hand out to the man, in hopes of saving him from the other girls. Peyton smiled in agreement as Jake stood up from the booth.

"I guess that means it's our turn." Nathan smiled at Haley, who's stomach was already doing flips about the whole idea.

Haley didn't say anything, just slide out of the booth and took Nathan's outstretched hand as the slow music filled the dimly lit club. Once they reached the near middle of the dance floor Nathan turned around and pulled Haley toward him, resting his hands on her petite waist and Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to keep a safe distance between them.

"_When I see your smile,  
__Tears roll down my face I can't replace.  
__And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
__And I know I'll find deep inside I me I can be the one."_

The music was clam as the crowd began to move with the music. At first Haley was afraid to even look Nathan in the face, but when her brown eyes traveled upward she saw that his piercing blue eyes were looking right at her and she found it impossible to look away.

"_I will never let you fall.  
__I'll stand up with you forever.  
__I'll be there for you through it all,  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

It was as if looking into those eyes brought back all the memories of them. The ones Haley had spent forever trying not to remember. The times he'd make her laugh even though she was having an awful day. The times he'd sneak into her room at all hours of the night with some silly excuse, even though deep down she knew it was just because he missed her. The times he'd tell her he loved her, just because he thought he hadn't said it enough that day. The times during his basketball games at Tree Hill where he'd just look at her and wink as though she were the only girl in the gym. His eyes could melt her completely and she was finding he still had that power even now.

"_It's okay. It's okay It's okay.  
__Seasons are changing.  
__And waves are crashing.  
__And stars are falling all for us.  
__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter.  
__I can show you I'll be the one."_

Did she honestly have any idea what she did to him? Just dancing here to this unknown song was enough to make him go back to their days of glory. The way she would always have something uplifting to say when he was in an awful mood. How patient she was with him even when everyone else was fed up with his ways. She always knew what to say, or how she could say everything when she never said anything at all. The passion they shared together was enough to burn down cities. Her first time had been with him, days after her tattoo had been shown to him. It had been perfect in every single way and he missed it. Every damn day, he missed it. He missed her.

"_I will never you fall (let you fall),  
__I'll stand up with you forever.  
__I'll be there for through it all (through it all),  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
_'_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart.  
__Please don't throw that away.  
_'_Cause I'm here for you.  
__Please don't walk away and  
__Please tell me you'll stay, stay."_

Haley's heart was racing as the music seemed to fade out and her mind was filled with moments of him. His touch was enough to set her whole body on fire and his kiss was enough to make her forget every imperfection in the world. He had such power over her and he didn't even know it. The day they walked away from each other was enough to make her fall apart and she did, she fell apart for nearly weeks. She wanted to transfer, go to Duke just for him, but she didn't. She told herself it was better this way and then life happened, record deals happened, and professional basketball happened. She told herself she had moved on, actually started dating. They were friends, that was the good thing that had come of this, but standing there right now was enough to make her want to run. The way he looked at her with such friendly eyes was almost as if he were giving her a cold stare, in fact, sometimes she think she preferred that.

"_Use me as you will  
__Pull my strings just for a thrill.  
__And I know I'll be okay  
__Though my skies are turning gray."_

It ached, Nathan's heart actually ached to be standing so close to her and not be able to reach out and have her. He was getting married, to another woman, his thoughts should be on her and making sure he's brother wasn't trying to get a handful, although he knew he didn't have to worry about Lucas like that. But he wasn't even worried about that, in fact, he wasn't even sure if he cared at all. He had this beautiful girl in front of him that he had never stopped loving, she still owned his heart and she didn't even know it. He was hers and she was clueless to that fact. He had always been hers. Always and forever.

"_I will never you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever.  
__I'll be there for you through it all.  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

The song faded out and the crowd around them cheered, but Haley and Nathan's eyes never left each other. They just stood there for a moment until Haley finally dropped her arms and Nathan followed her lead, without thinking Haley's mouth opened to say something she would later regret.

"I - I'm still in love with you." Her voice was a whisper and Nathan's eyes never left her as she stood there after her admission.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Chapter four is here! Alright, this chapter answers a lot of questions some of you had. As to why Nathan and Haley broke up, why Nathan is with Janis, ect. I was keeping all of those details a bit fuzzy for a reason and they still aren't 100 percent clear in this chapter, but they are becoming more into focus as we go, which was what I wanted.**

**Now, I have a confession to make. When I write a chapter I'm always listening to a different song that I like to somewhat base the feel of the chapter around. Last chapter was obviously "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and the others weren't as important to the story so I didn't bother mentioning them. Now in this chapter I really do suggest that if you have the CD or a way of downloading it(for free) you should definitely be listening to "City Of Devils" by Yellowcard. It will definitely give you a good idea of the feel of this chapter.**

**If you'd like I can start mentioning the song I listened to while writing the other chapters, but sometimes it's really not one in particular. This was just a really good song and the chapter sort of wraps around it perfectly.**

**Oh and I have yet another story idea that I typed up last night. It's probably unlike most stories you've read and definitely COMPLETELY AU.**

**Back In The Day  
**_Completely _AU. It's early 1940s and most of the world is in turmoil because of the affect Hitler is having over Europe, yet America still refuses to truly join in the fight of World War II. Haley James never expected her signing up for the nursing forces would lead her to Pearl Harbor, she never expected find love either, and she definitely never expected her whole world come crashing down upon her on that early December 7th morning.

**I got the idea after looking through my DVDs one day and seeing the movie _Pearl Harbor_. The plot is not the same though, that I can promise, just the idea of having a romantic type story based around the happenings of Pearl Harbor. I already have the first chapter typed up, so let me know if you want to read it and I'll post it. I actually probably won't update it though until _Red High Heels_ and _Happy_ are finished. Then I will continue with it and start _Thicker Than Water_. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to all the amazing amazing reviews! They really are what keeps me going with these stories and don't worry I'll have the next chapter of _Red High Heels_ up very soon, I just wanted to post this one first; since it was already written.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
Chapter Four; Playin' It Right**

"That's not fair." Were the words that finally fell from Nathan's lips as they stood in the middle of the nearly empty dance floor. His eyes never left her as she stood in front of him looking nearly helpless.

Haley gave a pathetic attempt at a laugh as she crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive matter. That was not what she expected and she could already feel the tears starting to sting under her eyes and she looked around the dance floor and then back at him, "I just thought you should know."

"Thought I should know?" His words were a low hiss as he looked at her with angry eyes. "And what did you expect would happen if I knew? That I'd just drop everything else in my life and take you in my arms? This isn't a movie, Hales, and life sure as hell doesn't work like that."

Haley ran her fingers through her hair as a way to try and get them to stop their shaking, but it didn't work, she just seemed to quake more. "I know that Nathan, but when we decided to ended-"

"When _we_? No, that's where you're wrong, Haley, there was no 'we' in that decision. You were the one that wanted it to end. Do don't you dare pinpoint this on me." His voice was still low as he wasn't really wanting to make a scene of this whole event happening in front of him. "I would have dropped Duke in a heartbeat, but you never asked me to and just one day decided it was over. You were the one to make those decisions not me. You were always more important than any scholarship, so don't you dare Haley James, don't you dare."

"I didn't want you to give up your dreams because of me." Haley's voice was now hiding back the sob that fell deep in her throat.

"Don't you get it? You were my dreams. You were all of them." Nathan's voice was harsh as he looked at the girl who held his heart nearly in tears.

That was the final straw, Haley's sobs fell like rain on a cold spring day. She placed one hand over her eyes as an attempt to stop the salty tears, but it was no use. Finally she got a hold of herself just enough to look him in the eyes, "And what are you saying now?"

Nathan always hated to see Haley cry and now was no different, but he just couldn't. He had his life to go back to, if she would have came to him years earlier he would have easily taken her in his arms and swore to love her forever. He would, but she'd never know that now.

"I'm saying," His own voice was cracking now as he looked at this beautiful girl in tears because of him. "You're just two years too late."

Haley bit down hard on her bottom lip in hopes to focus on a different sort of pain than what she was feeling in her heart. She gave a weak nod as her eyes drifted anywhere else in the club instead of Nathan's face, but finally she looked back at him with her broken eyes. "Then good luck, Nathan."

With that she brushed past him and toward the door of the club, Brooke was in the middle of walking up to the two of them when she saw Haley walk quickly away. Nathan was left standing there watching the girl leave. Brooke's eyes fell on Nathan who looked back at her just shaking his head and starting back toward the booth where the rest of his friends were now sitting. Brooke watched as Haley disappeared out the door of the club. She wanted to go after her, but she knew Haley better than that, the girl just wanted to be alone right now and Brooke would just have to respect that. She'd find out details later.

* * *

"Babe, have you seen my swimsuit? I thought I hung it over the shower." Janis walked into the couple's bedroom where Nathan was changing into a pair of old basketball shorts and Knicks t-shirt. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"No I haven't." His head was somewhere else and he was doing his best to make sure she didn't notice and so far he was doing an alright job of it. No one seemed to notice how was acting except for Lucas, who suggested they go down toward a local basketball court they saw on the way to the club. Nathan said he'd meet him in parking lot in an hour. "I think I'm going to shoot some hoops with Lucas, you alright here for awhile?"

"Of course." Janis finished ringing out her hair from her quick shower and walked over toward her husband to be and wrapped her arms around his strong waist. "Can you believe we're going to be married in less than five days?"

Nathan wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head lovingly. He did love this girl, she made him laugh and even though some of his friends and family didn't see what he saw in her, that didn't matter. She was good to him and had been good for him. She was everything he needed, but ever since Haley had arrived at the beginning of the week he was beginning to wonder if he was just settling for second best.

"It's hard to believe." He smiled at her, "But I'm ready."

"Me too." She hugged him again, kissing his clothed chest and then backing up. "Now hurry back you know I hate falling asleep alone."

He gave her one quick kiss on the lips and started toward the door of the house, grabbing his tennis shoes near the doorway. Walking outside in the warm night air felt good against his throbbing head. He had been thinking way too much since Haley had left the club, probably even before that.

"Ready?" Lucas asked, leaning up against a nearby streetlight in the parking lot. Nathan finished slipping on his tennis shoes and Lucas tossed the basketball toward him.

"Not even close." Nathan mumbled as he caught the ball in his strong hands.

* * *

The waves came crashing up on the shore with a low brushing sound as Haley sat on her and Brooke's deck, curled up in one of the chairs with a blanket thrown around her petite body. The tears were still falling as she heard the screen door slide open and a familiar face was seen coming through the shadows of the deck. Haley noticed but didn't say anything as Brooke pulled up another chair next to her friend and just took a seat, she'd speak in her own time.

Brooke was right, after a few minutes more of nearly silent sobs Haley looked at her friend, "What did I expect him to do? Did I honestly think that coming here was a good idea? I knew this was going to happen. Life isn't a fantasy, Brooke, I wanted him so bad that for a moment there I really thought it was."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley and pulled her close, knowing her pain was probably more than the small girl could bear alone. "It's going to get better."

"No Brooke, it's just not. It can't." Haley had pulled away slight from Brooke's tight embrace long enough to look at her in the eyes. Her own brown eyes were puffy from the tears she had been crying for so long. "The worst part is for the first time since Nathan and I actually broke up I really do feel like it's over. For good."

"No, I don't believe that." Brooke shook her head. "Not for a second."

"Come on, Brooke." Haley gave another pathetic attempt at a laugh. "He's getting _married_. To another woman. What could be more final than that?"

Brooke took in a deep sigh, she knew her friend was right, he was getting married in less than five days and that girl wasn't Haley. She ran her fingers through Haley's hair in a comforting matter, "You're going to get past this. I'm so sorry it hurts, Hales."

"God, it hurts so bad." Haley's face wrinkled up in another sob as her head fell into Brooke's comforting shoulder as the girl's tears became unstoppable. Brooke rocked her slowly in the chair just watching the waves in the nearby ocean.

"What happened to those days when life was perfect?" Brooke mumbled her question, not exactly wanting an answer. "We really did have it all back then, didn't we."

"We were just too stupid to notice and we walked away from it thinking it'd always come back." Haley's voice was soft through her dying sobs.

Brooke could actually feel her own tears stinging at her eyes as she sat with her friend's head resting in her shoulder. She was right, they had walked away with the naive thoughts that those things would always be there when they got back. Now looking back it was the biggest mistakes of their lives, ones that were beginning to come back and bite them hard in the ass.

Haley sat up slowly and began to wipe her eyes in hopes of ridding the dried tear trails, "Look at me, I'm a mess."

"No." Brooke smiled through her own glossed eyes. "You're in love."

Haley smiled again, feeling more tears starting to come forward in her eyes and she shook her head as an attempt to rid herself of them.

"Come on, lets take a walk." Brooke offered, figuring that's just what the two girls needed most, was a moment away from all of this drama and mess in their lives.

Haley shook her head again, "I think I just need to be alone."

Brooke gave her friend and nervous look, but Haley just smiled as a way of saying she was sure and Brooke stood up from her chair and decided she'd take a walk on her own. It was what she needed and since Haley just wanted to be alone it was as good of a time as any.

"I'll see you around, buddy." She smiled, walking back through the sliding doors again.

* * *

"Well one thing is for sure; your fade away still sucks." Lucas laughed, catching the ball as it bounced off the backboard and looking over toward his younger brother who just shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Beat you guys in the play-offs didn't we?" Nathan smirked, walking back toward the three point line and catching the ball as Lucas threw it at him probably a bit more forcefully than he should have.

"Always the cocky one." Lucas watched the ball as it sailed through the air and swished through the hold hoop with ease. "But I think you and I both know we didn't come down here tonight to get some off season trash talking off our chests."

Nathan didn't say anything for awhile as he just watched Lucas take his own shots against the backboard, finally Lucas to the incentive to sat something. "So what actually happened with you and Haley? You and I both know she didn't suddenly just start feeling sick and have to take a cab home."

Nathan bounced the ball on the pavement for a second after he had caught it and then just shook his head, "She told me she was still in love with me."

Lucas' eyes didn't even go wide and it was obvious the news hadn't shocked Nathan's older brother, instead Lucas gave out a small laugh, "So what in the hell are you doing here with me?"

"What?" Nathan's voice was a bit higher than normal at the shock of his brother's question. "Luke, I'm not you when I'm with someone that means something to me."

"Hey back off, that was high school alright, I've made my fair share of mistakes, but I'll admit that was one of my weakest moments." Lucas didn't want to bring up his old past with Peyton and Brooke, he was talking about his brother here not himself. "Besides the circumstances were completely different."

"You're right, I'm actually marrying this girl." Nathan shot back.

"Don't get that way, man." Lucas wasn't trying to make his brother get defensive he was just pointing out the obvious, even if his brother didn't want to admit it. "I mean you're actually in love with-"

"Janis." Nathan wanted to finish his statement before Lucas could say who Nathan knew he was about to.

"Are you really?" Lucas was going to be bold and actually question his brother's feelings. "Because as far as I'm concerned it's always been Haley."

"You're out of line, big brother, you need to back off." Nathan's voice was threatening now as he took a few steps toward Lucas.

Lucas held up his hands as a way of saying he'd back off, "But just answer me this; Why are you with Janis?"

Nathan wanted more than anything to just deck his older brother and put him back in his place, but instead he decided to just humor the man. "Because she makes me laugh, she's got a good heart to her. She's feisty and doesn't really care what people think. She's original. There is nothing plastic about her. That's why I'm in love with her."

Lucas gave a small laugh and then shook his head, "Now tell me honestly, who were just describing because as far as I'm concerned you've got Haley pinpointed."

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but it was as if someone had just sucker punched him in the stomach and knocked the wide completely out of him. Lucas watched as the realization washed over his younger brother and he smiled slightly, "See?"

Nathan looked up toward Lucas, "God Luke, what am I supposed to do? I'm getting married."

"But you're not married yet." Lucas pointed out.

Nathan shook his head, "It just doesn't work like that. She ended it with me and we moved on, so much as happened since the last time we were together. It's not like we can pick up right were we left off."

"You're right." Lucas admitted. "But maybe here is a whole hell of a lot better than where you left off. She's obviously still in love with you, she had the guts to tell you for Christ's sake, that's more than most would do."

"Maybe that's why she came here, to ruin my wedding." Nathan was trying any reason he could to put Haley in a bad light, make him think he had make the right decision with Janis.

"You can't honestly believe that do you?" Lucas shook his head as the sound of thunder could be heard above them, the sky was obviously threatening to break free of a cool rain.

For a moment they both just stood there staring at each other under the dim streetlight before Nathan tossed the ball toward Lucas and the rain slowly started to fall upon them. Nathan took off toward where they had come from in a steady jog.

"Where are you going?" Lucas yelled, still standing there in the soft rain.

Nathan turned around for a second, "There is just something I have to do."

* * *

By the time Lucas was back at the row of condos the rain had turned into a complete downpour, he reached into his shorts pocket and grabbed his key. When he reached his own place he saw a girl standing against the door, looking around dripping wet.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, reaching the door as she moved out of the way for him to unlock it. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke didn't say anything until the two of them had walked into the dark house and Lucas had flipped on the kitchen light and walked over toward a nearby closet and grabbing them both some towels to dry off with.

"I don't want to end up like Haley." She said in a soft voice as she ran the towel over her dripping hair.

Lucas ran the towel through his own hair and looked at Brooke with a confused eye, "What are you talking about?"

"She's still in love with Nathan and he's getting married to another woman." Brooke said, not looking at Lucas. "I can't imagine what I'd do if that were you."

Lucas' heart seemed to stop beating for a second when he realized what Brooke was saying. They both stood there froze in place as Brooke swore her heartbeat could easily be heard through the silence of the room around them.

"Please say something." Her voice was shaking, in hopes her admission wouldn't completely scare him away. "I know it's sudden and out of no where, but I went on a walk tonight and I just kept thinking how much I'd fall apart if I were in Haley's shoes and it was you getting married this weekend. I just can't-"

Her words were broken off by Lucas' strong hands around her neck, gently pulling him toward her in a mesmerizing kiss. At first Brooke wasn't sure of how to react, but she quickly regained herself and kissed him back with such strong passion she wasn't sure she could contain herself.

* * *

Haley was sitting in the living room with the fireplace lit up as the rain poured down outside. She had still been sitting outside when the rain had started, she quickly moved inside and lit the fireplace. The crackling was all that could be heard through the darkened house. She wasn't sure where Brooke was, but by the way she had been talking earlier Haley had a strong feeling she was with the older Scott brother.

Scott. Even the last name was enough to make her feel sick as she now sat in the living room wearing a pair of black sweat pants pulled below her knees and a white tang top. Her hair fell past her shoulders in frizzed curls, something the rain was good for. The blanket she was curled up in was the only thing keeping her company tonight.

The tears had dried up and she was afraid she had cried enough tonight to never be able to cry again, although the more she thought about it the more that didn't sound like such a bad idea. She ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a tired sigh, she just wanted to go numb of feeling, that was what she wished for.

Half tempted to just lay down on the couch and pray for sleep Haley heard a knock on the door. At first she wasn't sure who it could have been, but figured it was Brooke who probably forgotten her key in the house and was locked out. Of course, now the brunette was probably a drowned rat.

Haley slowly threw the blanket to the side and started her slow walk toward the door, turning the lock and removing the chain from the door. She turned the silver knob, not bothering to look through the peep hole, she already knew who it was.

"Brooke, I told you not to forget-" Her words were cut short when she saw a soaking wet Nathan standing at her doorway, looking as though he had been running. She almost went weak in the knees at the mere sight of him. "Nathan."

Her words were breathless and before she could even get another word out he had stepped forward and quickly caught her lips with his, his hands on her face as she reached up and slide her fingers through his soaking wet hair. Their tongues finally collided and Haley nearly sighed from the tension the feeling released.

After a few moments of standing there, Nathan walked them back never losing Haley's lips. Regret was for in the morning, right now all Haley could focus on was the love of her life back in her arms.

Nathan kicked the door shut, keeping all their problems and strings out in the rain to be dealt with on a clearer day.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Chapter five is here! Full of angst and inner demons. Always a good combination. Oh and before anyone thinks I spelled the chapter title wrong I meant for it to say 'mourning' not 'morning'. It just really fits well with the chapter. **

**There are still some unclear parts to the story, but I'm meaning for that to happen. They will probably be answered next chapter. Most likely. I took a request from someone and added in a familiar face, well mentioned them anyway, just for some slight humor and smiles. Since this chapter, I will warn you, is kind of a downer, but what else did you expect?**

**As for some of you that weren't to pleased with Nathan cheating on Janis..I'm sorry, but they are humans. Nathan isn't perfect and it's Haley, of course emotions are running high and people do some stupid things when they let their emotions get the best of them. Sorry, he's not the perfect male we always wanted him to be; well unless he's already with Haley.**

**Thanks for the awesome awesome awesome reviews! So great! Thanks so much!**

**Oh and the song I themed this chapter by is The Fray's "Look After You". Have a listen if you like, it's an awesome song and** _ITALICS_ **indicate flashbacks, or in one case thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter Five; The Mourning After**

"Singer Girl! Time to wake up!" A rather bouncy brunette came flying into Haley's bedroom as she still slept rather soundly underneath her many sheets and comforters. Her eyes opening slightly as the haze of last night seemed to slowly fade at the sight of her friend bouncing onto her bed.

"Come on, I figured you'd be up by now. I took a shower and got ready and everything, you're still dead asleep." Brooke smiled down at her friend who she now just realized wasn't wearing any clothes. "Um, Hales, you know I love you, but is there a reason you're sleeping naked?"

That's when the night before flashed back to a nearly asleep Haley, waking her up completely.

_The heat on their bodies pressed together as her nails dug into his back, careful not to leave any trail of her presence for the day after. His tongue was like liquid fire against her salty flesh and her cries of pleasure filled the darkness as the rain continued to fall outside against the glass windows of her room._

"_Please, Nathan." She begged for more as her head tilted back against the sheets in ecstasy, his lips covering hers as he easily agreed to her begging, one of his hands stroking her cheek in a loving manner._

"Hales?" Brooke asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You there?"

Haley snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at her friend, pulling the sheets tighter to her small body, "Sorry, um, I took a shower late last night and must have fallen asleep before I actually got a chance to put some clothes on."

It was a lame excuse, very lame, but at least Brooke seemed to believe it and gave her friend a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, buddy. If I had realized this week was going to do this to you, I wouldn't have forced you to come."

Haley shook her head, Brooke really had no idea and she was actually happy about that fact. "It's okay, don't worry about me. Where were you at all hours of the night?"

"Oh well," Brooke was blushing slightly at her friend's question. "Lucas and I were just making up for lost time."

Haley's eyes went wide as she grinned widely, "That's great, Brooke. I'm really happy for you. I knew that's why you wanted to come all along."

Brooke smiled, but then sighed, "That's still a selfish reason for me to drag you along. I'm still sorry."

"Brooke, I already told you; I'm fine. Really, I'm a big girl I just need to grow the hell up and move on. We were happy, but times change. I want to be that happy again and I will." Haley smiled at her reassuringly and that seemed to be enough for Brooke as she stood up from her bed and nodded.

"Well come on, we're all going across the street to that little café for breakfast. We'll meet you over there, okay. I'll just tell them you woke up late." Brooke smiled, leaving Haley alone.

Haley looked around and for the first time realized that Nathan must have left almost nearly after she fell asleep. She didn't blame him, but still her heart ached. She knew it would, she knew the whole time they were together that the next day would be worse than her night, but that didn't stop her. She just simply let it happen, because it was what she wanted. She had wanted it so badly and now he was gone, they way it should have been.

She felt dirty as she stood up from her bed, wrapping the sheet around her petite body and walking toward her bathroom. She was nothing more than a homewreaker. That thought made her sick, she didn't want to be someone that men just cheated with. She had done nothing good for her or Nathan last night and she knew it.

She started the water, turning it to nearly scolding as she stepped in, relishing over the steaming what that was sure to turn her skin bright rain from the heat of it. She wanted that, she needed it. Of course, she wouldn't tell a soul about what happened last night. No one needed to know, she was embarrassed and even scared to face Nathan today.

Finally after a long shower she stepped out and began her normal routine of getting ready to go over for breakfast. She didn't want to, but she knew she couldn't just avoid everyone, then they'd know something was up and that was the last thing she wanted. What if Nathan had told Janis? He had felt so awful that he told her as soon as he walked in the door that morning? Or whatever he didn't have to tell, what if she already knew by just looking at him? God, what had she done?

Leaving her and Brooke's place about an hour after waking up, she looked across the street where most of her friends sat, talking and laughing. Taking in a deep breath she walked across the street and walked up to the outdoor table they had all picked.

"Morning, Sunshine." Lucas greeted with a smile.

"Morning yourself." She grinned, maybe this would be easier than she thought. She took a seat next to Brooke and looked around the table. Everyone was there except for Nathan and Janis, that thought made her stomach turn and she suddenly wasn't so hungry.

Finally after a few minutes of everyone talking Nathan and Janis crossed the street and Janis wore a huge smile, something that oddly made Haley feel ten times better. Janis was the first to approach the table, taking off her huge sunglasses and looking around at everyone.

"Good morning, sorry we're late." She glanced back toward Nathan who was finally making his way up to the table, looking at everyone except Haley. Haley wasn't upset at all, she had been doing the exact same thing. "You know how Nathan can be."

Her friends giggled wildly and Nathan just smirked, taking a seat next to Janis, which just happened to be directly across from Haley herself. She looked down at her table and smirked slightly for a second.

'_I sure do.' _Haley thought. _'I think I knew twice last night.'_

No. She should not be thinking that, but just seeing Janis made her want to hit something. Especially to see her that happy because of what Nathan had done to her. After they all said their good mornings they fell into comfortable conversation, everyone speaking to this person or that. Finally Janis looked up at Haley and smiled at her.

"Glad to see you with us." She said, her voice actually not hinting toward any sign of hatred. "Feeling better?"

Haley looked up from her glass of orange juice and conversation with Brooke and Lucas, "Much."

"Good." Janis smiled, her eyes resting on Haley for a second, making the blonde feel rather uncomfortable about the whole situation. Instead of showing her discomfort she simply just smiled at the girl, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"And Lucas, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you keep Nathan out so late last night? His clothes were soaked when he got back to the house." Janis smiled, her voice obviously trying to give her soon to be brother-in-law a hard time. "Good thing he's not sick, that'd be awful he was sick on our wedding day."

Lucas fidgeted in his seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable now that the conversation was turned on him. He cleared his throat and gave a nervous sort of laugh, "Sorry Janis, you know how we get when we get to playing a good game of basketball. Play rain or shine."

Nathan gave a thankful look toward his brother from behind his coffee cup and Janis smiled, "Who won?"

"That'd be Nathan, definitely." Lucas nodded, feeling Brooke's confused eye on him and growing more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

Suddenly it all became too much for Haley to take and she stood up from the table and looking around at the rest of the table, "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm feeling as well as I thought. Forgive me."

With that she quickly turned around and started back across the street and toward where her and Brooke were staying. Brooke watched her friend leave the table with a knowing eye and looked back at Lucas with a 'we'll be talking about this later' look.

"Poor girl, probably missing that new boyfriend of hers terribly." One of Janis' friends nodded with a sympathetic smile as Nathan nearly choked on his cup of coffee he had taken to drinking like it was the last drink he would have in his life.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Janis asked, wrapping arm around his shoulder. Nathan just nodded, clearing his throat. Janis looked back at her friend with curious eyes. "What new boyfriend?"

"I was reading some tabloids on the plane ride here and it had her pictured with that James Lafferty boy from television." Her friend continued her story. "They looked so cute together and so happy. I'm surprised she didn't bring him along."

"She probably just didn't want to have a bunch of paparazzi to ruin our week." Janis smiled. "I'll have to remember to thank her."

Such perfect timing for Janis to have a change of heart and Brooke stood up from the table at this moment, "I think I need to go check on her. She did look a little pale."

Lucas looked up at Brooke and gave a weak smile, "Want me to come with you?"

"No." Brooke said, her voice a little more harsh than it should have been. "Trust me, you've done enough."

* * *

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Brooke's voice was the first thing Haley heard as she leaned against the counter with her head in her hands. She didn't move or say anything and Brooke slammed the door behind her. "Haley, God, why? I would think you of all people wouldn't be that low-"

Brooke's words were cut off when Haley lifted up her head and Brooke could obviously see the tear trails that made their way down her face. She wiped them away quickly and shook her head, "I know. It's low, but God Brooke, I - I'm such a fool. I'm the worst person in the world. I know that."

Brooke suddenly couldn't stay mad at her friend, when she had joked about her with it earlier in the week she never really thought Haley would do it and it was obvious that Haley never expected to either. The look on her face explained that whole story. Brooke gave a soft sigh and leaned against the opposite side of the counter. "Hales,-"

"No Brooke, do not act like this is alright." Haley shook her head and stood up from against the counter. "Because it's definitely not. It's not okay. I am - I'm the girl you hated in Peyton so don't you dare make an exception for me. Don't you do it."

"I'm not. I mean, yes I sort of am, but-" Brooke began to explain, but then realized how hard it was to actually explain her intentions. "It was a heat of the moment sort of thing. I know you and I know you'd never do something like that if you weren't completely sure it was worth the risk."

Haley didn't say anything, just slowly began to pace in the kitchen as she pulled her hair back into a loose bun with a few pieces falling in her face, but she wasn't about to pretend she cared. Brooke watched her friend and bit down on her bottom lip, "It was worth the risk, wasn't it?"

"God, it was. It so was." Haley gave a broken sigh and looked at her friend with a lost look. "But I wasn't looking for a night of passion. I never was with Nathan, I was looking for - for everything. I should have pushed him away, I knew he wasn't looking for that; it was a mistake. He and I both know it. He's getting married and now I'm just a homewreaker."

"No, you're not." Brooke found herself oddly drawn to Haley's situation and saw it as a broken moment, not an attempt to steal another woman's man.

"Yes, Brooke, I am. I was foolish to actually believe that telling Nathan I was still in love with him would turn out into a good thing. That he would just dump Janis like an old hat and come running back to me." Haley wasn't looking for sympathy. She didn't deserve it. "Instead he used it for nothing more than a one last ditch effort for freedom."

"Hales, you can't honestly believe that Nathan would use you as that?" Brooke shook her head at how her friend seemed to be falling apart right in front of her.

"And why not?" Haley fought back. "I just threw myself at him, of course he would take advantage of that. He's a man after all."

"No." Brooke's voice was forceful now. "He's _your _man. He always has been. I don't give a damn what that ring on Janis' finger says. From the moment he laid eyes on you he was yours. Completely. Don't act like you don't know that, what you did was wrong, but that does not mean Nathan took advantage of a situation and decided to use it for a last ditch effort for a good time with another woman."

"Brooke, I don't know." Haley shook her head.

"Before you he probably would have done that, but you walking into his life was the best thing that happened to him." Brooke continued. "You made him a better man. The man you fell in love with is still out there, waiting for a chance to break free from everything and just say you're his."

"This isn't the movies, Brooke." Haley's voice echoed Nathan's words from the pervious night. "Life and love doesn't just happen like that. One night of heat does not make up for an engagement to another."

"I never said it did." Brooke said, her voice calm again. "But are you really going to throw in the towel on true love because of a few extra strings?"

"These aren't just strings!" Haley nearly yelled.

"And what you and Nathan have isn't just an everyday kind of love!" Brooke's voice matched Haley's.

* * *

Nathan sat outside on his deck, just watching as the waves of the ocean snuck up onto the once dry sand. His mind anywhere but on the beach. Ever since last night all he could think of was Haley. The way she felt against him, the way she seemed to mold with him just perfectly. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Lucas walking through the sliding glass doors and take a seat in another chair on the deck.

"Want to talk about it?" Lucas asked, waking Nathan from his deep thoughts.

Nathan shook his head, "Sorry to have to make you lie, man. What I did was wrong last night."

"Was it?" Lucas asked, almost as if he was playing Devil's Advocate.

"Of course it was, Luke." Nathan couldn't believe Lucas was actually thinking it wasn't so awful. "I'm getting _married_. Do you honestly think that means nothing?"

"I'm not saying it doesn't, but if you honestly thought this was the right thing to do, get married to Janis, you wouldn't have been the one to show up on Haley's doorstep last night." Lucas argued. "So if you can honestly sit there and tell me what you did last night was the biggest mistake of your life and that Janis is the one for you, I'll walk away. Completely forget we ever had this conversation and let you deal with your own demons."

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words would come out. He hated when his brother was right and especially now. His voice was horse when he finally spoke again, "My biggest mistake was letting Haley walk away. I didn't fight for her. Not even a little bit."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Lucas smiled slightly.

"But that doesn't mean I can just let everything fall to hell because of one mistake I made almost six years ago. We were in love and it was amazing, but I'm engaged. Getting married Saturday." Nathan still argued. "I can't just drop all of that. What if Janis is good for me?"

"What if the world opens up and swallows us whole?" Lucas fought back. "You can't always live on 'what ifs', man, trust me. They will get you no where in this lifetime. Your heart is what you have to live on and sometimes what the heart wants isn't easy to come by and it comes with some battles."

Nathan just shook his head, not saying a word, but Lucas didn't seem to notice as he stood up and hit his brother on the shoulder as he made his way to the sliding doors once again, looking back one last time.

"You just have to ask yourself; is a life with Haley worth all those battles?"

* * *

Haley lay in bed that night, tossing and turning. Her argument Brooke flying through her head like a rocket ship. The woman was right, but it just wasn't that easy, she wanted Nathan, but there was so much to deal with. She had already crossed the line once, she wasn't about to cross in again. She couldn't.

Finally giving up completely on sleep, she slide on a woolen sweater over her shorts and tang top, quietly walking out of her room and out the back door to the ocean. The waves were all she needed to keep her company tonight as she started to walk the shore line, completely lost in thought about the night before.

_His lips kissed her face ever so gently as their breathing was still heavy from the pervious events. They were both slick with the sweat that had formed on their bodies because of the heat in the night air. His forehead rest against hers and as their eyes met, for the millionth time that night he whispered the words that made Haley pull him into another session for the night;_

"_I'll always love you."_


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Chapter six is here(finally)! It's been a busy week and will continue to be so I don't think I'll have the next chapter of _Red High Heels_ up until probably Friday, but it will be here soon! **

**Alright, this chapter is...interesting to say the least. The conversation between Haley and Peyton is supposed to be awkward for a reason, something that will make Haley think. The song Haley sings is Saving Jane's "Happy", obviously the title track of this story. The ending is also supposed to be a mystery and somewhat of an unknown statement. You'll find out the real answer next chapter don't worry!**

**Thanks for the awesome awesome awesome reviews! They are always so fun to read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter Six; Right From Wrong**

"It's simple really, that long fine line." Haley softly sang to herself as she sat on the back deck of her and Brooke's little house. The sun shown bright tonight, almost unforgiving with the warm rays it produced, but Haley welcomed it with open arms. Her pen scribbled out some words on the notebook that rest in her lap before her eyes looked out toward the ocean and her mind rang out a tune only thought up by her own mind. "But it's been so long. It's growing blurred, that long fine line and calling right from wrong."

"Future hit, if you ask my unprofessional opinion." A voice came from around the corner of the deck and walked along the warm sand, her blonde curls bouncing slightly as she walked up onto the wooden deck.

"Hey Peyton." Haley smiled, setting her pen and paper aside.

"Oh please," Peyton shook her head. "Don't let me stop you're writing."

Haley smiled again with a shrug, "Trust me, it's not one I actually plan on recording. One of my million 'wastes of paper' ideas."

Peyton grabbed the other lounge chair and pulled it closer to where Haley was sitting with her old guitar and laughed, "I highly doubt any of your ideas are real 'wastes of paper'. You're last album was genius, but like I said; that's my own unprofessional opinion."

"Unprofessional?" Haley laughed, "Alright, since we're bragging on each other lets say it's your turn; produced how many platinum artists in the last three years?"

"That's luck." Peyton smirked.

"Right, and what I do is pure talent and no ounce of luck what so ever?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Next topic." Peyton laughed as she looked out toward the beautiful ocean.

"Where's Jake?" Haley asked after the comfortable silence had faded.

"Went out with Lucas and Nathan. I think he was about to have it with all the girlie things I've been making him do lately. He just needed to be away from all of it and with the 'official' engagement dinner tonight he really needed to find something better to wear than jeans and a nice shirt." Peyton laughed, rubbing over his stomach. "Not to mention we ran out of chocolate ice cream last night and I nearly threw him through a wall."

Haley laughed, realizing how envious she really was of her friend's lifestyle. She had the amazing husband and loving home. It was something Haley had always wanted, but now she was nothing more than a homewreaker and that thought made her nearly sick. She was ruining someone else's happiness for her own selfish needs.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked and Haley looked around, she had left early that morning talking about going out on her own for awhile, but Haley expected her to be back after awhile, obviously she had found some good shopping centers or something.

"Oh, um, now that you mention it I don't really know." Haley smiled. "She said something about going out for awhile, but that was earlier this morning. She should be back soon I guess."

"Well, you know Brooke, she'll come back on her own time." Peyton shrugged., looking out toward the ocean and then bit down on her lip. Haley could tell her friend was thinking something, but she obviously didn't want to say anything.

"Peyton." Haley finally spoke, her friend looking back toward her with an unsure face. "What is it?"

Peyton sucked in a strong breath, "Alright, I know this isn't my place to ask; but why are you here? Not that I'm not enjoying seeing you or that I thought you shouldn't be invited-"

"Peyton." Haley said again, this time to stop her obvious rambling. "Breathe."

"Sorry." Peyton said sheepishly. "It's just that I know if it were me in your situation I would probably be in pieces or something. It's obvious how much you two still have together and to watch him celebrate his love with another woman has to be heartbreaking."

"Thank you." Haley said in a soft voice, looking down in her lap.

"Oh my God." Peyton's hand went to her mouth as she shook her head. "God, I must be taking lessons from Brooke. I just - isn't it hard?"

Haley looked up at Peyton with a sympathetic smile, her friend was now turning a small shade of red because of her pervious statement, one that seemed to nail Haley right in the heart. "It does, but we're friends now and I need to grow up. What we had together was great, but it's in the past and I just want him to know I'm okay with his future."

That was a lie, but it hadn't started out that way. When Haley had stepped off the plane to arrive for the couple's happiest week she had told herself she was okay with this that there was another man out there for her. As the days passed Haley realized that that man was Nathan, whether he knew it or not and then the other night had only added fuel to the blazing fire. It wasn't right and Haley knew it, but it was something she couldn't control. She wanted to swallow hard and just bury the whole thing, but life never did work out the easy way.

"Wow, you're a better person than I am." Peyton smiled. "I probably would have came here just to see if I could ruin the wedding. I know, very immature of me, but if I - you know what? Nevermind."

Haley already knew what Peyton was going to say; 'If I was as in love with that man as you are with Nathan.' Her face said it all, but Haley just smiled slightly, feeling her insides flip around and around.

"Want to know a secret?" Peyton asked, after a moment of comfortable silence.

"What?" Haley asked, surprised to here such a question come from her friend's lips.

"I think this Janis chick is just some sorry excuse for Nathan to say he moved on first." Peyton smirked. "I know it sounds very - odd, but that's what I believe. Jake and I both actually. He's not over you, Hales, trust me. When we saw him in New York not too long after the wedding all he could do was say how beautiful you looked and ask what you were up to these days."

Haley shook her head, "I don't think so. I really do believe he loves Janis."

"Likes a lot, maybe." Peyton shrugged. "Definitely not love."

Haley wanted to believe that, she really did, and her mind always went back to his confession of always loving her, but she just couldn't find it in her to believe it would all work out that way. Not in this lifetime at least.

"I know it sounds crazy and I really didn't mean to fill your head with these sort of things since you seem to be taking this week well, but I thought you needed to know." Peyton stood up and smiled down at Haley. "Don't throw that song away. You might be surprised, it could be your next Grammy winning idea."

Haley nodded, looking down at her pad of paper, "Thanks Peyton."

"Tell Brooke I said hi and I'll see you guys tonight at the engagement party." Peyton waved, leaving Haley sitting alone on the deck.

She picked up her guitar and started singing a new song, one that she had been working on since she arrived in Hawaii, "I hear you ought to be congratulated, so I guess that's what I'll do."

* * *

"Lookin' hot, Singer Girl." Brooke leaned up against the counter of their small kitchen as Haley walked into the dim lighting, watching her brunette friend munching on a bowl of ice cream.

"Brooke, you do realize at an engagement dinner we do eat, right?" Haley laughed.

"You do realize that when a man is engaged that it doesn't mean he's _almost _off limits but that he actually is, right?" Brooke mocked Haley's tone with a smirk on her face as Haley's seemed to fall and Brooke bit on her bottom lip slightly. "Too soon?"

Haley held up her hand, using her thumb and pointer finger to show just how soon it was. Brooke took another of ice cream and mumbled an apology. Haley just smiled slightly and adjusted her olive green shoes that she wore to go along with her pearl colored strapless dress that had a small ribbon of the same olive color in the middle. Her hair was pulled off of her tan shoulders in a elegant bun with only small hoop earrings as jewelry.

"Come on, lets get out of here before they call out a search team." Brooke nodded her head toward the door as she adjusted her own yellow dress and flipped her hair a few more times for volume purposes.

Haley just nodded, grabbing her small purse off the counter once again and walking out the door behind her friend, shutting it with a small click

* * *

The night seemed to be going rather well for everyone in the Roberts and Scott party as they talked through their entrée and were now just enjoying each other's company. Since this was the official engagement party both parents gave their respective speeches, followed by the best man and maid of honor. Lucas had given a touching speech, but it seemed forced, something only a few, like Haley, took note of when he sat back down.

The restaurant itself had done everything in its powers to please the celebrity party and got whatever they wanted. The table they sat at was off in the shadows of the elegant place, but had a brilliant view of the stage where live music had been played throughout their entire time being there.

Haley and Brooke were in the middle of a conversation when a woman dressed in a nice, but business like, suit walked up next to Haley's chair and bent down so that she was nearly eye level with the blonde.

"Miss James?" The woman smiled at Haley as she turned her attention toward the older woman. "My name is Kini Nacar and I'm the manager of this restaurant. Some of us at the restaurant were wondering if you'd grace us with a song. We just adore your music around here."

The question was somewhat of a surprise to Haley and her eyes went wide for a moment, but she smiled politely, "I don't know. I really don't think I could do it without some sort of back up music or something."

She could, but she was mostly just trying to make excuses of why she couldn't play.

"We have a guitar you could use if you like." The woman pushed and Haley couldn't help but feel all the eyes at their table on her.

She just shook her head again, "I don't know-"

"Oh come on, Haley." Janis spoke up from next to Nathan, who was busy staring hard at his plate. Something he had taken to most of the night since once again Haley had been seated directly across from him.

Haley bit down on her bottom lip as she looked at Brooke who sat between her and Lucas. "Go on, Singer Girl, it was what you were born to do after all and they are your fans."

Haley sighed slightly and turned to nod her head toward the woman who had asked her to sing who seemed overly pleased with her decision. She quickly walked up toward the now empty stage and took center stage, right in front of the microphone. Haley stood up, sending small death rays toward Brooke before turning her attention toward the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do we have a special treat for you tonight." The woman grinned, looking around at all the faces who looked up at her from their dinner. "The award winning, Haley James is here tonight and has agreed to actually sing us a little something."

Haley walked up the steps toward the stage and looked at all the faces, some pulling out their cameras to take a picture, others just in awe as they clapped. The woman stepped back, handing Haley an old acoustic guitar as she took a seat on a nearby stool, looking out at the crowd with a smile.

"Hello." She said, her eyes looking through the spotlights of the restaurant stage. "Um, I really didn't have anything planned to sing, obviously, but I thought that since this a very impromptu performance I'd just test out a new song of mine, sound like a good idea?"

The crowd applauded their approval and Haley glanced toward the table she had just stood from, her stomach was turning and tossing at the idea that she was actually going to sing this song. One she figured would only be hers to share with herself. She took in another breath and looked back around the crowd, "I wrote this song not too long ago actually. It just sort of came to me through - a bumpy road in my life. Something we can probably all relate with, somewhat. Here it goes."

She looked down at the guitar and started playing the familiar cords she had identified with this song, the tune started off low and calming as she turned her head back up toward the crowd and looked around, opening her mouth so that first few lines of the song could fall, "Fillin' up my empty days with red wine, wonder what you think of me? Lying in the grass alone and wasted. Nothing's how it used to be."

Her voice trailed for a second and then her voice came back in the same calming tone, "I wanna be the first to call and tell you; yesterday I heard the news. I hear you ought to be congratulated so I guess that's what I'll do."

The sound of the guitar was all that could be heard in the restaurant for a moment as Haley closed her eyes as if she were feeling the tune, but really she was trying to swallow her fear of what was about to come out next, but with the strong alto voice she had she belted it out as if she wasn't afraid at all, "I'm so happy for you I could cry. Yeah, I'm so elated. Cross my heart and hope to die, I don't think about you every night before I close my eyes. I'm so happy for you, baby, I could cry."

The restaurant was silent as they all looked toward the famous Haley James, actually there and singing live for them. It was something no one in the audience expected, but it wasn't that 'star factor' that one table was silent about. It was the words of her song, the words that most knew were personal for the young singer, they just had no idea how much.

"Listen to the sound of my head pounding, wishing it was all make-believe. Praying for skies to open up and wash away your memory." Haley had blocked out every thought in her mind as she just sang the song, terrified what the outcome would be after she was done. "I can walk around with a pretty face on. Even when I'm black and blue. What's the point in telling' everyone I'm not over you?"

That seemed to be what caught everyone's breath around that certain table. Brooke especially, her heart was racing for the young girl on stage as she pulled her eyes away she looked around the table. Peyton seemed to have the same look on her face, just not as noticeable and Lucas just sat in his sit ridged. Brooke dared a glance toward the happy couple, Nathan's eyes were locked on Haley as though he saw no other and Janis, oh God, Janis. She sat there with her mouth partially opened with shock. This wasn't going to end well.

"I'm so happy for you I could cry. Yeah, I'm so elated. Cross my heart and hope to die, I don't think about you every night before I close my eyes. I'm so happy for you, baby, I could cry. Cry about the love we used to have. Cry that I won't ever get you back." Haley was singing from her heart truly and it showed. Finally her voice seemed calm itself as she fell back in toward the ending of the song. "Fillin' up my days with red wine. Wonder what you think of me? I'm so happy for you I could cry. Yeah, I'm so elated. Cross my heart and hope to die, I don't think about you every night before I close my eyes."

Her eyes scanned the audience, locking with those pair of blue eyes she had been fearing for days as she opened her mouth for the near whisper last line, "I'm so happy for you, baby, I could cry."

As the music faded everyone in the restaurant stood up and began to clap and to Brooke's surprise Janis was one of the first ones up and clapping. Brooke stood up soon after and clapped, still surprised Janis hadn't gotten the meaning; maybe she was even dumber than they had thought.

"That was amazing." Janis nodded leaned in to speak with Nathan, who was also standing as he clapped.

Nathan smiled slightly, "She definitely got her point across."

Haley thanked the crowd and placed the guitar back in it's respectful spot as she made her way toward the table, afraid of what she'd hear next. When she arrived back she expected to be scolded by Janis, even thrown out of the party altogether. She deserved it, what she had done was worse than she could have imaged. She wasn't even sure what had possessed her to sing it, maybe her heart had just been screaming to her for so long she at to say something.

"Wow Haley," Janis shook her head with a smile as she took a seat once again. "Whatever I've said about your music in the past was definitely off. You have amazing talent."

Haley had been fearing this woman's words for so long she nearly wasn't sure how to respond when she had actually complimented her, "Um, thanks."

Brooke and Haley shared a look of complete relief as Janis just smiled, her eyes lighting up as she seemed to get an idea, "Oh! Haley, why don't you sing at the wedding? You have tomorrow to prepare if you like, most of the set up is done so you can have the stage completely at the reception hall."

Haley found herself wanting to ask what had happened to the real Janis, because this one definitely wasn't the real one. Instead she just cleared her throat and shook her head, "I don't think I can do that."

Janis frowned slightly, but then shrugged, "Alright, but the offer stands if you change your mind. I know both Nathan and I would love to hear you sing again, especially at our wedding. Right honey?"

That was the moment Nathan and Haley locked eyes again and for a moment the world faded away, all that could be seen between the two of them was the night some days before. The one where all had been shared and nothing stopped them. Nathan cleared his throat, breaking them both from their thoughts as he nodded, "You always could be convincing with your words, Haley."

Haley bit down hard on her lip as she looked down at the table and Janis smiled up at her husband to be. She had to be missing some brain cells not to see the connection between them, that was the conclusion Brooke had come to as she sat next to her best friend.

* * *

"I can't be doing this." Haley paced outside her and Brooke's house hours after the dinner had ended and everyone had headed back to their respective places. Well, actually Brooke had taken to staying with Lucas lately, their little fight from yesterday hadn't lasted longer than Brooke and Haley's. "This is wrong and I know it. In fact, I've never been this sort of girl. What has happened to me? I'm a homewreaker. I should probably talk to Taylor, we could be partners in crime. Ruining one relationship after another. The Homewreaker Sisters."

"You know, they say it's unhealthy to talk to yourself. I'm sure that even includes musicians." A familiar voice came through the darkness of the warm night and stepped up onto the wooden deck, making Haley yelp slightly at sudden voice of another.

Her brown eyes went wide from fear and then she saw who it was, "Nathan, you shouldn't be here."

Nathan slide his hands into his pockets and stood up against the railing of the deck, looking over at a beautiful Haley who had taken her hair down so that it fell softly around her shoulders and she wore a pair of black sweat pants and a blue tang top, with the moon glowing above she looked almost God sent.

"We've already messed up on that one, Hales." He said, his voice soft and deep.

Haley sighed, she just wanted to run to him and have him promise her the world, but life certainly didn't work like that and she shook her head fiercely, "That doesn't matter, Nathan. God, I already feel awful about this whole situation. What I - _we _did was wrong and we should just bury it. Act like it never happened, alright?"

"What if I can't do that?" Nathan's question was what almost made Haley melt, but she told herself she wouldn't do that. Not this time, she could ruin another person's happiness because of what she wanted. She had her chance and it was long gone. This was Janis' chance and no matter how much Haley knew it wouldn't work she at least had to give it to her.

"Then we need to stay away from each other completely." Her voice was strong, but her eyes showed the want and vulnerability she definitely didn't want Nathan to see. "For Janis."

Nathan swallowed hard, kicking at the wood gently below him. He hadn't expected that answer from her, but part of him knew she was right. The other part, the part he was listening to, was screaming to him that he was making the biggest mistake of his life not at least fighting for her.

"At least answer me this," He finally spoke after a long pause, "Why did you give up? On us?"

Haley took in another deep breath and crossed her arms against her chest, "Because I thought that's what you'd want."

"What I'd want? Why would I want something like that?" Nathan asked, confused with her answer.

"I was going to Stanford that fall and you were going off to Duke." Haley sighed. "It was just easier on both of us."

"I would have dropped Duke in heartbeat if it meant I got to keep you around, you know that." Nathan argued, her reasoning still not making sense.

Haley looked down at the floor and shook her head, "I have no better answer for you, Nathan, because personally I don't know why I did. I actually knew I was making a mistake when I said goodbye for the last time, but you never asked me to stay so I threw the acceptance letter away."

"Acceptance letter?" Nathan's eyes shot up.

"To Duke. I got it a few weeks before we graduated."

"You never told me-"

"I wanted you to ask." Haley cut him off. "I wanted you to tell me that you couldn't see a future without me and that you'd do anything to have me come with you."

Nathan's voice was raised slightly, "How was I supposed to know that?"

"You just were." Haley bit back.

Then silence fell over them, they both stood on the opposite ends of the deck, just listening to the waves crashing around them. This wasn't how life was supposed to be for them. They end had been because of a lack of communication and here they were, wanting nothing else than to fight for each other, but almost too tired to go on anymore.

"Then why?" Nathan asked, breaking the cold silence.

"Why what?" Haley's voice was still bitter.

"Why did you come this week? To see if I was really happy? To see if I'd actually moved on or if I'd fall back in love with you, because I did, Haley." Nathan began to walk closer to her, but his voice was still raised. "The moment I saw you standing in that hotel lobby I was lost, there has never been any other girl out there for me and I knew that even when I asked Janis to marry me. I was an idiot, but God, I thought I had lost you."

"You never called." Haley's voice meet his in tone. "You never even once acted like you were still interested. You just went on like everything was perfect and then invite me here? So my question to you is; why did you invite me? To see me break down completely? Become the worst of myself and sleep with a taken man? Because you saw all of those, Nathan!"

"I invited you here because I wanted to see you." Nathan's voice had dropped to nearly silent.

"See you! See you get married to another woman? What is that your last stab to my heart, if so then lets just leave it. It's already in two so I'm sure it can handle one last jab." Haley hissed. "So come on, Nathan, make you last move at destroying my heart, since you're so damn good at it."

"What about that song?" Nathan yelled. "You think that was easy for me to listen to? God Hales, everyone knows it was about you and me. What we had."

"Everyone except your genius of a fiancée." Haley's voice was bitter as the words dripped from her lips like venom. Nathan didn't seem to take notice or didn't care as she stepped away from her again.

He finally sounded defeated as he shook his head and looked back up at Haley, his eyes full of hurt and pain. "There wasn't a day I didn't want you. All of you. You were always it for me, you always will be, but maybe Lucas was wrong."

"Lucas?" Haley asked, her own voice calming down. "What does he have to do with it?"

"He said that my heart wants what it wants and sometimes that comes with battles." Nathan sighed. "I was willing to fight those battles, but it takes two, Hales. I'm not going to do it alone."

The silence between them was deadly as Haley seemed to be thinking his words over in her head. She was fooling herself if she told herself she didn't want to. Didn't want to fight with him. She took a few steps forward until she was standing almost against him, her hand gently going toward his cheek, turning his face so that he was looking at her.

"Then don't."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Chapter seven is here and angsty with a dash of humor/fluff. I figured I somewhat needed to give you guys some chill time since all I've been giving you is drama and angst lately. Of course, I do enjoy writing that, but sometimes we all just need a fell good moment. Unfortunately, this fluff and feel good isn't going to last much longer since next chapter is the telling of everything(dun dun dun!).**

**Now, my updates aren't going to happen for a little be 'cause I'm offically co-writing my first story and I'm super excited about it and I need to get my butt in gear about reading over & adding to the first chapter. You all need to check it out because it's just going to be awesome, I can already tell. **

**Anyway, enough of my promotional rant and I just want to thank you all for the amazing reviews! This story has probably been one of my favorites to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
Chapter Seven; Embrace The Past**

"Are you awake?" A wide awake brunette rolled over in the sheets to face the blonde who lay next to her, his eyes still closed as she looked at him, her hand coming to a resting place on his bare chest.

"I am now." Lucas said in the darkness as he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head so that he was facing the girl who lay there awaiting his answer. "Can't get enough of me, huh?"

Brooke rolled her eyes slightly and scooted closer toward Lucas so that she could rest her head on his shoulder, "Not exactly what I woke you up for."

"Well, if there is one thing that will bruise a guy's ego I think you just hit it square on the head." Lucas laughed, wrapping his arm around the petite girl that now lay flesh against his side. "What is it, babe?"

"Are we awful people?" Brooke asked, throwing a leg over his as they lay in bed underneath all the sheets and blankets that graced his bed.

"Um, not exactly sure where you're going with this, but if I had to take a wild guess I'd say probably not." Lucas couldn't see her face, just the top of her head, but it was obvious she was stirring about something.

"No, seriously." Brooke said, turning her body so she was laying completely on her side with her head propped up on her bent arm. "I mean we both know about Haley and Nathan and we're doing nothing about it."

Lucas rolled over as well so that he was facing Brooke now, laying in almost the exact position she was, "Brooke, I-"

"Nathan is getting married in-" Brooke rolled over to look the clock that read near two in the morning. "Tomorrow. Nathan is getting married tomorrow to another woman that is not Haley and we're both just letting whatever it between them happen."

Lucas let out a rough sigh and turned his head downward for a second before looking back up at her with a confused expression, "Do you feel bad about it?"

"Honestly?" Brooke looked directly into Lucas' eyes as they lay in the darkness. "Not at all. In fact, before Haley and I actually came here I think I joked with her that she should try to steal him back. Of course, I really didn't know that was her plan."

"You really think Hales would plan something like this?" Lucas asked, already know both he and Brooke's answer.

"You're right." Brooke said in a quiet voice. "I know she wouldn't, but this week had been awful on her and I have a feeling if Nathan actually walks down that aisle it's just going to be the icing on her sorrowful cake."

"Maybe he won't." Lucas reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Brooke's ear and smiled at the girl who was obviously worried about her best friend. "I've never seen Nathan as happy as the days when he was with Haley. Now that she's back in the picture I really think he's beginning to see that for himself."

"I know, but could it be worse timing?" Brooke asked, taking Lucas' hand in hers and kissing it softly.

"Sometimes love doesn't always work with timing, I guess." Lucas shrugged, smiling at the feeling of Brooke's lips on his skin. "But if it's meant to be it will work out in the end. It's just a matter if they're willing to fight it out, because it's not going to be easy. In fact, I'm sure it's going to be insanely hard, but only time will tell."

Brooke smiled sweetly toward Lucas. Her heart swelled every time she even looked at him and the fact that she had waited so long to actually forgive him and admit she missed him was enough to make her sick, but she didn't think about that any longer because here she was in his arms once again. The one place she was sure she belonged.

"I was thinking about it the other day." Lucas continued without waiting for Brooke to speak or ask another question. "Before we all arrived here actually. The night of the Boy Toy Auction."

"Don't remind me." Brooke groaned. "That was the night I had a complete breakdown in front of Mouth in a limo."

"He told me." Lucas smirked at the sight of Brooke hiding her face, but he just leaned over and kissed the top of it with a slightly laugh. "Anyway, that was the night Haley showed me that tattoo of Nathan's number. I thought she was crazy. I mean completely out of her mind crazy-"

"This from the guy who got a tattoo with me on our somewhat first date." Brooke smirked.

"Exactly and at the time we weren't even together, but the way Haley presented herself with such confidence in telling me that no matter what happened with her and Nathan she would always look at that tattoo and remember how she felt about him then." Lucas smiled. "That was the moment I knew they weren't just some high school type romance. They were the epic type you only read about in fairytales. That love that only comes around about once in a millennium. The type you look at and just know that tomorrow is bound to be brighter."

Brooke felt her stomach flutter at how Lucas had a way with words. He was always the type to sum things up so beautiful and for that she was always surprised that he never became a writer. Of course, she figured it was probably because the money in professional basketball was way up there compared to an author.

"So if you're asking if we're horrible people then I say no." Lucas smiled. "Because we're letting epic love happen. The only reason I'd say we're horrible people is if we stood in the way of it. Morals set aside, they were born for each other."

"Love made in the stars." Brooke quoted an old book she remembered having to read in an English class back in high school. Lucas just nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him as he kissed her lips as a signal that they were done talking for the night. A signal Brooke quickly agreed with.

* * *

"Favorite sports team?" Nathan asked, leaning up against the wall of Brooke and Haley's house as he sat on the wooden deck with his legs out in front of him.

Haley laughed slightly, "The New York Knicks, of course."

"Good answer." Nathan smiled, looking at Haley who sat beside him, but facing the wall he was leaning against. Her legs were tucked under her so that she was sitting Indian style. They had probably been out there for at least two hours.

"Okay, my turn." Haley thought. They had been asking each other questions for awhile, but so far they had steered away from any sort of question that might bring up old emotions. Right now they were just enjoying each other's company, unsure of what the morning would actually bring. "Favorite color?"

"Blue." Nathan nodded. "You knew that."

"Still?" Haley asked, "I just figured it was because the Ravens' colors were blue, black, and white."

"It was."

"But then what was it?" Haley played with the bottom hem of her pants as she awaited his answer.

Nathan eyed her for a second before smirking, "Did you change the color of your tattoo?"

Haley looked at Nathan with confused eyes for a second and then shook her head, "No."

"There's your answer."

Haley could feel a slightly blush creeping up in her cheeks, something she was thankful that the darkness could over up with ease. She looked down in her lap as silence fell over the two.

"How did it feel the first time you won a Grammy?" Nathan finally asked after searching his brain for a light hearted question to ask the girl across from him.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. Surreal. It wasn't something I ever expected when I went off to California. I just figured I'd study business and end up helping Brooke with her clothing line, but then there I was standing up there on that huge stage in front of musical geniuses trying to think of something witty or meaningful."

"There are no words to describe how honored and moved I am by this award. I want to thank everyone who had anything to do with this album." Nathan recited. "From the producers to my inspiration, you probably don't even know who you are."

Haley's eyes went wide as she listened to Nathan repeat her speech word for word in front of her. "You watched?"

"Of course I did." Nathan nodded, "We were flying from New York to California actually, for a game against The Lakers, I watched it the whole way there. The moment I heard you were nominated I knew there was no way I'd miss it. You looked drop dead gorgeous, but I think I would have preferred you without Orlando Bloom hanging all over you."

"Well thank you." She laughed.

"Who was it?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"Who was who?" Haley wasn't sure what he meant by his last question as he sat there looking at her through the darkness.

"Your inspiration?" Nathan repeated. "Who was it? Or what?"

For the longest time Haley didn't say a word, she just simply looked back down into her lap and then as if she had been building up the courage she looked back at him and smiled slightly, "You. You were my inspiration."

Nathan could feel his pulse quicken at her words as he sat there looking at the beautiful girl through the darkness. He wasn't sure what to say or even if he could say anything. He was flattered, definitely flattered.

"For all of them?" Were his first words, after his voice had actually decided to start working once again.

"Every last one of them." Haley confirmed. "Even the ones that weren't so nice."

"Ouch." Nathan mumbled, remembering some of her songs on the radio and one in particular about doing better off without a particular person in her life and how vocal she had been about saying she didn't need him anymore.

"Yeah, well that was during the time you were dating a Playmate or something and of course I was pretty jealous." Haley admitted. "So one of my producers told me to write about how I was feeling and a couple songs came out of it."

Nathan laughed, remembering that certain point in his life. He had a lot of dates back then, none of the actually long term, but he couldn't believe Haley had been jealous. He watched her for a moment as she played with a few pieces of her hair before brushing them out of her vision with ease.

"Okay, so I guess technically it's my turn." Haley smiled, erasing the silence between them. "Favorite part about being famous?"

Nathan let out a long breath, he really had to think about that one since he wasn't exactly into the celebrity treatment or the way cameras always seemed to be around whenever he didn't want them there. "Besides the paycheck?"

"Obviously." Haley smirked.

"I figured you'd say that." Nathan laughed at her. "Alright, I have one. Being able to rub it into my dad's face. I know it sounds harsh, but I have to say it's been one of the best perks I've had in a long time."

"Things with Dan are still pretty bad, huh?" Haley asked, a slight frown falling on her face.

"I guess, I mean I try to stay away from him as much as possible. I only come around for my mom and we speak, but it's usually forced." Nathan shrugged. He had once hated the fact that he had a bad relationship with his father, but now he was passed it. It had taken a lot of time, but he was grateful he finally was.

"I'm sorry." Haley frowned. "I guess I just figured with you getting a full ride to Duke and becoming an NBA star that he would start to come around."

"Are you kidding?" Nathan shook his head. "That was the last thing Dan wanted. To see his son go all the way when he didn't even make through college ball."

Haley wasn't sure what to say so instead she just stayed quiet. There was no point in breaking open old wounds with Nathan about his father. She remembered how hard it was back in high school and she didn't want to see him go through that again. Her eyes drifted out toward the ocean as her mind ran through a million things that she could say, but the one thing that came out of her mouth was probably the last thing she really wanted to say.

"Where's Janis?"

Nathan's eyes fell on hers and Haley frowned slightly and they could both fell the air around them go tense. They had been enjoying a good evening of just talking with each other and asking questions, but with the mention of Janis both of their faces fell.

"Um, she said she wanted to spend the night with her friends tonight." Nathan finally said after a moment. "Something about having one last night with them before the big day."

"But you're not getting married until Saturday. That's two nights away, counting this one." Haley tried to make the conversation flow, but she was failing miserably. Then with the mention of the wedding Haley thought she would suffocate with the tension that now flew around them.

Nathan just nodded, not wanting to talk about the whole situation, but knowing they had to. He had cheated on his fiancée and now he wanted to know if it was all for nothing or something she wanted to fight for.

"What are we doing here?" Haley asked, as if to read his mind. She slowly stood up and leaned up against the railing of her deck. "We're the worst people in the world, you do realize that don't you?"

Nathan ran his hands over his face as he stood up as well, but he didn't bother to say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest and stood there looking at Haley.

"I wanted to pretend like everything was alright and sitting there with you was probably the best time I've had since - okay well since a couple nights ago, but that's beside the point." Haley continued, not noticing the slight smirk that fell across Nathan's face. "We just can't be doing this, Nathan. As much as I want to it's just too late. You're getting married in two days. Well, I suppose technically tomorrow."

Nathan frowned, taking a few steps forward so that he was standing in front of Haley completely. "I already told you. I thought it was worth the fight, it's not going to be easy and I know everyone will be furious, but I'd rather face fire with you by my side then go through a placid life without you."

Haley let out a sigh that could easily turn into a sob at any moment. God, how she just wanted to run into his arms and have him promise he'd always be there to catch her fall, but life didn't work out that way.

"I'm a homewreaker." Haley mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Nathan reached out and grabbed her chin, gently pulling it up so that she had to look at him, "There wasn't a home to wreak. I can promise you that Haley. My heart hasn't belonged to another girl since you came into my life back in high school. What Janis and I have is nothing more than a lie, I wish I had some fancy words to wow you with here, but I don't. That's Lucas' area of expertise. All I can say is that I love you and always have. To me, this - us, is worth fighting for."

Haley closed her eyes as she felt the tears stinging at the bottom of her eyes and her chin quiver slightly, "What about Janis? She loves you. She is an innocent girl that doesn't deserve to be treated like this by the man she loves. I remember what Brooke went through with what happened between Lucas and Peyton, I don't ever want to be the reason another person feels that way; even if we're not exactly friends."

"So that's it?" Nathan asked, taking a step back from Haley. "You said not hours ago that you were willing to fight for this, what we have, and now you're not sure? Haley, don't you get it? What we've done, someone is bound to get hurt."

"Not if she never finds out." Haley fought back the tears still.

"I'm not just talking about her." Nathan was nearly yelling. "I'll be hurt, you'll be hurt. If I want down the aisle with another girl you'll be the one left in the cold and I'll be the one left to believe that there is always something - someone more out there."

"We deserve that, Nathan." Haley shook her head. "For what we've done. We made a mistake and now we have to pay for it."

"Because of one mistake we don't ever get a chance at happiness?" Nathan's voice was bitter and harsh as he looked at the girl on front of him. "That's a copout, Haley, and you and I both know. It's all because you're scared; scared of the fact that you might hurt someone else, scared that you might be looked down upon, or just scared that someone might call you a 'homewreaker'."

"Don't stand there and tell me you don't feel the exact same way." Haley hissed. "Because you're just as scared as I am. You know this isn't going to be easy. This mess that we created is not going to be easy."

"You may be right." Nathan nodded, his voice going dangerously low. "But there is a difference between you and me; I'm willing to face that fear because I remember what we used to have. What we still do have. I'm willing to take those risks because I know for a fact that what we are together is worth fighting anything for."

Finally a lone tear fell from Haley's cheek as she stood there on the deck and looked up at the man she had always loved. Loved since the day on the dock so many years ago. He was right and she knew it, they were worth more than anything on this world. If he was by her side she didn't care if the rest of the world looked down upon her, but the fact still remained they'd be hurting an innocent girl.

"What about Janis?" Haley whimpered, brushing away the tears that fell freely now.

"We'll tell her and whatever happens we'll be there together. She has a right to know that my heart belongs to another woman." Nathan said, softly reaching up and taking Haley's cheek in his hand and rubbing away a salty tear. "In a way I think she's always known."

"I don't believe that." Haley shook her head. "She wouldn't have invited me to the wedding if she had known you still were in love with me."

"She didn't invite you." Nathan smiled slightly. "I did. I sent the invitation without her knowing, that was why she greeted you so coldly in the hotel lobby. She knows all about you, in fact, the way I used to gush-"

"That doesn't make it right, Nathan. What we did." Haley shook her head. "What we're doing."

"I know, but I just refuse to settle for second best when I have the one standing right in front of me." Nathan leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips that only lasted a mere second, but had enough power to make Haley go weak in the knees.

"So we'll tell her." Haley said, her voice still shaking as she looked up into Nathan's big blue eyes.

"No." Nathan shook his head. "I'll do it alone. It will be better that way."

Haley couldn't hold it in another second, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a smoldering kiss that lasted much longer than their pervious one. They didn't pull away until they were both in need of air. Nathan rested his forehead against hers and smiled slightly, "Are you sure?"

The butterflies that filled Haley's stomach were not something to be taken lightly, but neither was their task at hand. Pain and anger was going to explode at the break of sunlight, but looking into his eyes Haley knew she'd walk through fire to see those eyes look at her like that everyday. It was all worth it. He was worth it.

"Tomorrow." Haley smiled again.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Chapter eight is here! The chapter where it all comes out in the open. Of course, this is definitely NOT the last chapter of drama in this story. In fact, I'm sure it's one of many. Next chapter is the long awaited Janis and Haley scene. Dun dun dun.**

**I had a beautiful banner made for this story(remove the spaces);  
http :// i52. photobucket .com /albums /g3 /othdolphins /happy .jpg**

**It was made by Jess on OTHWs911 & I absolutely love it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm not completely sure I did the telling justice, but I did my best with it.**

**Thanks again for the awesome awesome reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter Eight; Truth Is In The Telling**

"Haley, seriously, what is with the pacing? You've been doing it all morning." Brooke sat at the island of the kitchen picking at her bowl of fruit, watching her best friend practically pace as though if she stopped moving she'd burst into flames. "You're making me nervous."

Haley didn't answer for the longest time, instead she just focused on her breathing. She had to, she had to focus on anything other than what was really on her mind. She was going insane with waiting. Did she really think this was all going to come out okay? That everything would just work out like it was supposed to? She was ruining a girl's life here and it was almost as though she had no remorse for it.

"Haley!" Brooke finally screamed, finally getting her friend's attention as the girl stopped in front of her and looked at the brunette with a lost expression.

"What have I done, Brooke?" Haley was already on the verge of tears. "What was I thinking? I mean honestly, did I really think coming this week would lead to anything good?"

Brooke wrinkled her eyebrows slightly in confusion, "Hales, it's alright. We make mistakes, I mean sure your's was a bit Peyton-ish, but you live you learn."

Haley glared at her friend before leaning forward on the island and resting her head in her hands. "Last night Nathan and I decided to tell Janis."

"What!" Brooke's eyes went wide as she stared over at the blonde. "Wait, shouldn't you be happy? I mean it's what you both want and personally I think you deserve. Lucas and I both, actually."

"Great, it's now a topic of conversation." Haley mumbled, standing back up and crossing her arms over her chest. "And I am happy, well I am kind of happy. I'm happy about the fact that Nathan believes we're worth all the trouble this is going to cause, but think about what we are doing to this poor girl."

"Poor girl?" Brooke shook her head. "Haley, this girl is about as smart as this fruit I'm eating. She'll probably just shrug her shoulders and move onto her next victim."

"Please, Brooke." Haley looked at her friend in slight disbelief. "Just because the girl is dense is no reason to give her a broken heart. Her feelings for Nathan seem to be true and that should be enough. I had my chance, I shouldn't steal hers away."

"Hales, this is no time to back down. Nathan is probably telling Janis right now and if he is he's going to need to for support when it's all said and done." Brooke stood up from her stool and walked over toward Haley, placing an arm around the girl. "And besides, it's better that she know now than live a lie with him. Because you and I both know his heart is with you. Marrying her wouldn't be fair to all three of you."

Haley tilted her head to a resting position on Brooke's shoulder. She knew she was right, but the hell that was going to be unleashed when the truth all came out was enough to make anyone want to back down.

"Do you think I'm insane?" Haley asked, looking up at Brooke as they stood there in the kitchen.

Brooke didn't say anything for a moment, just stood there and then shrugged. "Personally, yes I do."

Haley frowned. Great, her own best friend this what she is doing is insane. Haley was about to open her mouth and said something when Brooke continued on.

"But, I also personally think this is the most sane thing you've done yet." Brooke smiled down at her as Haley sighed in relief.

"That was harsh, you know that?" Haley glared up with a laugh. "For a second there I thought you were going to disown me or something."

"Disown you?" Brooke smirked. "Never. Well, I probably will if you can honestly tell me that what you and Nathan are about to go through isn't at all worth it."

"It's definitely worth it." Haley smiled, thinking about all her moments with Nathan. He was worth it all, she just hoped everyone could see that.

"Good to know, now come on. Lets go sunbath so you can look hot for when Janis bitch slaps you." Brooke grinned.

Haley groaned slightly as Brooke walked away and back into her room, "Thanks for the mental image."

* * *

The sun was what woke Nathan from his night's slumber, also the sound of the shower running in the nearby bathroom. He slowly opened his eyes, shading them slightly from the bright rays as he sat up and stretched. Throwing the blankets off his large form he started into the kitchen. The clock said it was nine o'clock in the morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. His mind was racing. How was he going to tell her? How was she going to react? He knew that answer; horribly. She was probably going to cry, scream, and maybe even get physical. She did have a right to and he knew it. He opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water, just in time to hear the shower shut off. 

He sat down at the bar and just looked out onto the beach, the sun was shining without mercy and it seemed most of the masses were out there enjoying it. There would be no enjoying for him on this day, but he just had to remind himself of Haley. She was worth it. What they shared together was worth it.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." A female voice startled him from his thoughts as Janis walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a green fitting t-shirt. Her hair was still wet from her shower as she walked over and kissed him. "How was your night last night?"

"Uneventful." He lied.

"That's too bad." Janis frowned, grabbing her own bottle of water from the fridge. "I had a pretty good time last night. We talked about the wedding and how much fun we're all going to have. How you and I are prefect for each other. You know, typical girl chat."

Nathan took in a deep breath, he had to do this, but why did she have to bring up the wedding? They were getting married tomorrow, or at least they were supposed to be getting married. This was awful timing and he knew it. Instead of saying anything right away he just continued to let her talk.

"We should probably go down to the reception hall and make sure everything is getting set up and make sure our plane tickets are ready for us to fly out of here to Cancun." She walked around the kitchen, grabbing a banana and popping a piece of bread into the toaster. "We only have five days to spend there until I have to go fly to Oregon to film on set for three weeks."

Nathan just nodded, his mind still racing. He could feel his heart pounding and it surprised him that she couldn't hear it by now. Her eyes finally looked up at him and she must have seen something was wrong.

"Sweetheart? You're okay with my flying off on location for three weeks, right? I know we talked about it before we started planning, but if you're not alright with it I'm sure I can push it back a week." Janis leaned up against the counter.

This was it, he couldn't lead her one any longer. She didn't deserve that, no one did. He placed the cap on his bottle of water and stood up from the bar, walking around so that he was standing in front of her.

"Janis, we need to talk." His words were slowly and his eyes didn't meet her for a few seconds, but finally he built of the courage to look into her curious eyes.

"About?" She asked, completely naive to what was about to be placed upon her.

Nathan took in a deep breath and shook his head, "You have no idea how hard this is to say."

"Just say it, Nathan." Her voice was on edge now and her eyes showed her nervousness toward him. Her arms crossed over her chest as she herself seemed to holding in her breath.

Nathan searched her face, now or never. He would be living a lie if he didn't say something now and that wasn't fair to him or her. "This wedding can't happen."

The silence that filled the air was deafening. Nathan's stomach was turning and flipping as he watched Janis' face fall into anger and confusion. He waited with bated breath to see what she was going to say.

"W-what do you mean this wedding can't happen?" Janis' voice was shaking slightly as she stood in front of Nathan.

There was no point in holding back now, the damage had been done. Nathan held his hands together, somewhat nervously as he looked at the girl in front of him. "My heart - This wouldn't be fair to you. To go through with something my heart just isn't in. I know this couldn't be worse timing, but-"

"It's her, isn't it?" Janis' eyes were now filled with tears as she looked at her once fiancée. "She's the reason you're deciding this, isn't it?"

"Who?" Why was Nathan playing the dumb card? That would only make things worse in the long run.

"Do not play dumb with me, Nathan! You know damn good and well who I'm talking about." Janis yelled. "Haley. Haley James. I knew from the moment you laid eyes on her that your heart was somewhere else."

Nathan sighed, there was no point in denying it now, "I'm sorry, Janis. You don't deserve this."

"You're right, I don't." Her voice was strong, but her tears still fell as she stood in front of him. "I loved you. Believe it or not, you were my world. She ran off when things got tough, but I stuck around, didn't I Nathan? She was the one who left you to pursue a dream. Who's to say she won't do it again? What then? Are you going to come running back to me, then?"

Nathan shook his head, she was angry and she had every right to be, but she didn't know what she was talking about when it came to Haley. Their whole situation was a mystery to her and she was just throwing things out there out of anger. On a normal circumstance he would have fought the accusations, but today he was just trying to get out of this as pain free as possible.

"I'm sorry, Janis, but you and I both know if I were to marry you we'd be living a lie. I would at least and that's not fair to you." Nathan's voice was still trying to be calm as he stood there confessing everything to her. "I've never stopped loving Haley and unfortunately it took this week - our week - to realize that."

"Did you sleep with her?" Janis' eyes were dead on him and almost cold with lack of emotion. "This week, did you sleep with her?"

Nathan froze, lying would get him no where, but telling the truth would most likely make him a dead man. He looked down at his hands once again, his nerves completely on end.

"_Did you sleep with her_?" Janis' voice was a low hiss now, expecting the worst possible answer to come pouring from his lips. Nathan's eyes finally met hers again and he shook his head.

"We made a mistake, Janis." His voice was quiet and nervous as he saw the sudden emotional change in her eyes and the way she stood.

"You worthless bastard, get out!" She threw her arms toward the door. "Get out now! I don't care where you go or who you sleep with anymore, because as far as I'm concerned you're just like every other low life male out there. So go!"

"Janis, please I never-"

"Save your sorry ass words, Nathan." Janis cut him off. "Save them for someone else, most likely Haley, because you know what? What goes around comes around. Now go!"

The damage was done. The tensions were high and Nathan knew it. He slowly grabbed an old t-shirt off the back of a chair, opening the door and looking at Janis one last time before heading out the door. Once the door was shut that was when Janis broke down, her knees hit the floor and the tears fell freely.

* * *

"God, I've never felt so low in my life, man." Nathan shook his head as he rested it in his hands. He sat at Lucas' bar as Lucas stood across from him. "She looked at me like I had just committed the worst crime imaginable." 

Lucas sighed, "Well, unfortunately you have. In her eyes at least. I told you it wasn't going to be easy, but I think we both know somewhere along the road it's going to get better and it will all be worth it."

Nathan nodded, "I suppose."

"Told Dan and Deb yet?" Lucas asked, taking a drink from the glass that sat on the bar.

"No, I came straight here, afraid if I stayed in the open air for too long I would probably be murdered." Nathan groaned. "I'm sure she's taken care of that task for me already and they are all out there with pitchforks ready to have me for dinner."

"Man, I was actually looking forward to a nice steak, but I suppose I call your leg." Lucas commented, getting a cold glare from Nathan. "Sorry, just trying to lighten up the situation."

"Not now, alright?" Nathan shook his head and Lucas just nodded. "Have you seen Haley at all this morning?"

"Her and Brooke were out sunbathing not too long ago, but they aren't out there anymore. My guess is that they went back to their rooms." Lucas looked out the nearby sliding glass door to see if by chance they were out there, but they weren't. "Brooke said that Haley was about to drive her nuts this morning from pacing so much."

"I should go see her. Tell her everything that happened this morning." Nathan stood up just as there was a knock at the door. Both of them men froze and just looked at the door and then back at each other.

Finally Lucas took a few steps forward and looked through the peep hole before turning back to look at Nathan, "I don't think you're going to have to."

Lucas pulled the door open to reveal a nervous looking Haley. Her eyes went straight to Lucas, not even noticing Nathan at first. "Lucas, I need someone besides Brooke to talk to. I think I've driven her nuts with my rambling. It's just that I haven't heard from Nathan-"

Her words stopped when she saw Nathan now standing near the bar. She took a few steps inside as Lucas shut the door. Her eyes searched his face and she knew immediately he had done it.

"Oh God, was it awful?" Haley's voice was a slow whisper as she stood frozen in place.

Nathan nodded slowly, "Told her everything this morning. After I explained everything she kicked me out. Not that I blame her. I've been here ever since."

No one spoke for the longest time until Lucas took a few steps forward and looked at the two people frozen in place. He cleared his throat slightly, "Would you just hug already?"

Haley didn't need another word said, she sprung into action throwing her arms around Nathan's neck and looked into his eyes as she rested her forehead against his. His own strong arms wrapped around her small waist and for the first time that whole day he actually knew he had done the right thing. What they had done was wrong, but if that was what it took to realize they needed to be together it was worth it.

"Everything is going to be alright." Nathan whispered as he saw Haley have a small tear run down her cheek. "We'll face it together. It's all going to be alright."

Haley didn't say anything, just smiled through her tears and placed quick kisses on Nathan's face. Lucas smiled looking at the two people that he knew were meant to be together. Even though it took a lot to get them there it was still worth it and everyone who knew them knew that much.

After another moment Haley took a few steps back and wiped away her tears and looked toward Lucas, "Thank you."

"For what?" Lucas asked, smiling at one of his best friends.

"Convincing us." Nathan finished. "I know for a fact that I would still be walking down that aisle tomorrow if it wasn't for you talking me out of it. Saying I was making the biggest mistake of my life."

Lucas just shrugged, "Anything for love."

"I better go." Haley smiles, looking from Lucas to Nathan. "Brooke is back at the house and waiting for me."

Lucas reached out and hugged his friend before Nathan took a step forward and pulled Haley into another hug, placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at the fill of his lips on hers. It was too perfect. "Bye."

"Bye." He smiled before she disappeared out the door once more, leaving Lucas and Nathan alone once again.

"Worth it?" Lucas asked.

Nathan was still staring at the door where Haley had just left, "Every minute."

* * *

It was officially midnight and Haley was alone in the house. Brooke had taken to staying with Lucas every night and Nathan was also staying with Lucas, even though Brooke suggested he come down here and keep Haley company, but that would just cause more trouble than was already afloat. So there she was sitting in front of the television watching an old Marilyn Monroe movie that had just come on. 

She had been watching E! Television when mention of Nathan and Janis' wedding came up on the screen. Luckily the press didn't know the latest development and were still talking about how the bride was going to look stunning in Gucci and the groom was to be wearing Ralph Lauren. Haley quickly flipped the channel, getting this very sickening feeling in her stomach. She didn't need anymore of a reminder that what they had done was wrong, but she knew that it was for a reason. Love. Love was worth all, especially this kind of love.

She curled up under her blanket and just focused on the movie, hoping to clear her mind of any sort of thoughts of tomorrow and what sort of hell was going to come her way. Peyton had stopped by a few hours ago with Jake, they had heard what had happened from Brooke, but it wasn't her friends she was worried about. It was Janis' party. Her friends knew her, but Janis' would see her as nothing more than a homewreaker. She was one. Forever would be, but they had to understand. If the tables had been turned Haley honestly believed they would have done the same.

Haley was finally beginning to relax when she heard a knock on her door. Her eyes went toward the clock, in now read about 12:30 in the morning and Haley thought it was odd that someone would be stopping by this late. Unless it was Nathan, but something told her it wasn't. That was too risky and almost rude. It was one thing to break a girl's heart, but then to spend the night with the woman he had chosen was just like a twist of the knife.

Tossing the blanket aside Haley stood up from the couch as another knock, this one more fierce, came from behind the door of her staying quarters.

"Just a second." Haley called as she finally reached the door and turned the locks so that the door was unlocked and able to be opened. She turned the knob, not looking through the peep hole and her eyes went wide as she saw who it was standing in front of her. "Janis."

"Who in the _hell _do you think you are?"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note:** **Chapter nine is here(FINALLY)! This chapter is short, but definitely powerful, well I think so anyway. Now the drama leaves the week of the wedding and back into the real world. About how Nathan and Haley handle the backlash of their actions and whatnot. It's going to be fun to write, I know that much. I'm going to be SUPER busy for awhile though, so chapter updates might only happen on weekends from now on(sorry about that). I have softball starting and play practice during the week, not to mention homework.**

**Okay, now I want to address the cheating issue; some of you weren't to pleased with what Nathan and Haley did to Janis. You're right, it's definitely not right, but they are humans and this is as close to reality fiction I can do. People make mistakes, but they also have to live with them and their consequences as well. So I'm sorry I but Nathan and Haley in an unwanted light, but I think it just makes for a juicer story in the long run.**

**The reviews have completely blown my mind! I'm so glad you guys love this story as much as I love writing it. It's a super fun time and I love doing it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
Chapter Nine; Do Your Best To Hide Your Face  
**

"I'm - I'm sorry." Haley choked out lamely.

Once she had said it see mentally rolled her eyes, how was that supposed to solve anything? Not that anything Haley could say would solve any issue for herself or Janis, but she could have thought of something better than 'I'm sorry'.

"You're sorry?" Janis hissed. "For what? Stealing my future husband? Ruining my week? Or being a manipulative bitch?"

Haley wrinkled her eyebrows slightly, "Look Janis, trust me I deserve everything you have to say to me, but you have to understand-"

"_Understand_?" Janis nearly yelled. "See now Haley, you aren't making much sense, because I think you're the one that needs to understand; when someone is engaged to be married they are actually off limits. That doesn't mean you get to sleep with them and try to get back in their lives. Of course, that's something I wouldn't expect out of a homewrecker. Isn't this how you got Orlando Bloom, too? He was dating Kate Bosworth and here you come with your cute smile and perky attitude. So is this just a game to you? See what men you can pull out from other worthy women?"

"Oh please, you pulled that out a tabloid." Haley argued, her eyes going into cold glares. "Just because I did one thing wrong is no reason to go pulling out pathetic headlines. You and I both know those things can't be taken seriously. They were completely over with when I met him and that is not even the point right now."

"You're right, it's not." Janis shook her head, becoming dangerously calm as she looked back at Haley with only a cold look as a hint of her true feelings. "The point is that you're a homewrecker. Completely ruining my wedding, embarrassing me in front of my friends and family, and acted like a manipulative bitch. Not to mention ruined my future life and plans."

"That's funny." Haley rested her hands on her hips as she began to grow on the defensive. "I didn't believe I heard a word about the man you supposedly love. Is that just a mistake of rage or your admission to being a gold digger?"

"Don't you dare question my love as a way of making yourself feel better about what you did, don't you do it!" Janis yelled, taking a few steps closer to Haley. Almost making Haley want to step back slightly, but she didn't. Not at first anyway. Instead the two stared at each other for awhile before actually moving.

Haley was the first to take in a deep sigh and walk back further into the house. She deserved everything that this woman had to say to her ten fold, but she also needed to know the truth about everything.

"I love him." She admitted in a small voice, not even looking up at Janis who now stood slightly in the building, looking just as annoyed but more hurt than anything.

"But you had your damn chance and you blew it!" Haley could hear the tears in Janis' voice as she screamed. "You were the one to walk away. You might think I don't know, but I do. He told me everything, about how you and him were great together in high school and when you left he was devastated. Of course, he did forget to mention the fact that he was still completely in love with you. Actually instead the bastard said that I was the one who made his heart whole again, but I never did, did I? It was always you and you knew that coming here. Was that you and that whore of friend's idea all along? Come here and steal him from me? I-"

"Stop, look, you can bash me all you want because I know what I did was wrong, but do not put my friends down or anyone else involved with me. This is not their fault, it's mine, so leave them out of it. Got it?" Haley hissed.

Janis bit down on her bottom lip as Haley watched her chin quiver with the tears that threatened to fall and for the first time since this had all happened she felt completely and utterly dirty. Janis crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head.

"You know, when I saw you in the lobby of the hotel the first day you were here my heart literally dropped to the floor." Janis' voice was breaking now as she tried to hold it together. "You were gorgeous and had that glow about you. One that I've been told for years by casting directors that I didn't have. I was so envious about how Nathan looked at you even then. It was like nothing sour had never happened to you two. If I hadn't been madly in love with him I would have been cheering for you two all along. God, then that tattoo."

Haley watched the girl in front of her break down and she just wanted to rewind the whole week. Start fresh, she would do it all different. In fact, it would probably start with her stepping off one plane and getting back onto another to head home. No one deserved what Janis was going through; no one. Haley loved Nathan completely and always would, but when it came right down to it she did have her chance like Janis said. She blew it and now she was making an innocent girl suffer for that mistake.

"That tattoo that I had seen in tabloids and even heard Nathan mention it a time or two." Janis' tears streamed now. "I told myself that it wasn't a big deal, that you were just not going to get rid of it because you thought it was like a keepsake. Something to remember your youth by and then I saw it in person and once again my heart fell. I know why he didn't want me to get a tattoo because he said one tattoo was enough, but then seeing yours made me realize he didn't want me to get one because it would never compare to yours."

Haley ran her hands over her face and stared at the girl, words couldn't even begin to start flowing. What could one say to everything Janis was telling her?

"I was - am - madly in love with him. Completely head over heels, but I knew from the moment I saw you in that hotel I didn't stand a chance. So I was bitter and then you seemed to be well intended and so I softened up. Of course, that really came back to bite me in the ass, didn't it?" Janis was angry again as her tears continued to fall. "Why did you come, honestly? Did you really think you'd win him back and it'd be everything you wanted it to be?"

Haley didn't say anything for the longest time, in fact she just stood staring down at the tile floors below her feet. She seemed to be searching for the words to say or even the voice to say them with. "I came because I thought - I don't know what I thought. I think I honestly believed that I was over him, that I could just move on and be happy for him. Getting the invitation was almost like a slap in the face, but then Brooke told me I should. Be there for my friend and I blindly agreed."

"Well congratulations. You won." Janis continued to cry as she started to turn and leave the house.

Haley wasn't going to say anything until her curiosity got the best of her. What had she won? In fact, she wasn't even sure they were in a battle. "Won what?"

Janis stopped, leaving her back to Haley as she stood in the doorway her hand on the door knob. She turned her head back and faced Haley slightly, "His heart. Something I was never about to win completely, but at least I put up a good fight."

* * *

The night had been hell for Nathan, after hiding away in Lucas' place for awhile he finally had to face the rest of the world. The confrontation with his parents hadn't been as bad as he expected it to be. In fact, his mother seemed to already know what was coming. Dan wasn't as positive naturally, he said that he was making a big mistake by going back to Haley after having such a wonderful girl in Janis. One that didn't cause problems and create waves, but Nathan disagreed; he missed those waves. Then came Janis and her side of the wedding. Nathan swore he'd rather burn in Hell for a million years than do that again. He was looked upon as nothing more than scum and the worst part was he knew he deserved it, every last bit of it.

He had called off all the other guests, most of the had already arrived, and the wedding planners that had set everything up were ordered to cancel and tear down everything. Something they did rather quickly. He had spent the night at Lucas' after collecting his things from he and Janis' old house together. That had been tearful as well. Janis had cried and screamed. Threw a few things as well as Nathan just kept his mouth shut, walking out silently.

Now it was morning and Nathan felt as though he had been beaten to death as he walked down the sidewalk toward Brooke and Haley's house. He needed to see her. He had heard about her run in with Janis last night, but he just wanted to make sure she was alright. The last thing he wanted was for her to be completely beside herself. He slid one of his hands into the pocket of his khaki shorts as the other reached up to knock on the door.

After a few seconds of silence he heard footsteps and then the doorknob turning. The door opened to a surprised looking brunette, "Nathan?"

"Um, hey Brooke." Nathan smiled slightly. "Can I talk to Haley for a few minutes."

Brooke stared at him blankly for a moment before she shook her head with a look of complete confusion, "She left, didn't she tell you?"

Nathan felt his heart drop, "W-what?"

Brooke bit down on her bottom lip, "Last night her and Janis had a run in. It tore Haley up pretty badly so last night she changed her flight tickets for tomorrow to this early this morning. She left probably around six."

"What time was her plane supposed to leave?" Nathan asked, looking down at the silver watch on his wrist.

"I think in about forty-five minutes." Brooke nodded, looking back into the kitchen at the clock that rested above the stove.

"I've got time." Nathan mumbled to himself, looking back up at Brooke. "Thanks Brooke."

Nathan started to leave, but Brooke reached out and grabbed his arm, "Nathan, wait."

He looked back at her with a confused expression. One that made Brooke sigh slightly.

"Look Nathan, Haley loves you. A lot, she does, but what happened between her and Janis last night really messed with her head. She just needs some time away from all this. Get her mind straight, you know? She's not the type of person to just ruin a relationship like that. That's not her style, you and I both know that."

"Brooke, I have to do this. She needs to know I'm there for her." Nathan fought back. "And that I'm not going anywhere."

Before Brooke could say another word Nathan had taken off toward his own car and was planning to go to the airport. Brooke leaned up against the doorframe and gave a small smile, "Good, because she really needs to know that right now."

The airport was packed and Haley was wearing a hat and sunglasses as an attempt not to draw any attention in her direction. She just wanted to get out of here and get home as soon as possible. She was completely in love the idea of being at home alone, clearing her thoughts and just getting back to the person she was. Not this awful person she had become in the past week.

* * *

She had been at the airport since about 6:30 that morning and was getting ready to board her plane in almost thirty minutes. Her flight was called over the intercom and Haley stood up from the uncomfortable plastic chair she had been sitting in since she had arrived at the airport. With her suitcase in one hand and her plane ticket in the other she started to roll the large piece of luggage in the direction she was walking.

"Haley!" Came a voice from behind her, but she refused to believe she had heard it as she kept walking. "Haley James!"

The voice was familiar, too familiar as she turned around to see Nathan Scott running toward her. The eyes that were one them were now very apparent, but he didn't seem to care as his eyes were only on her. When he reached her he was slightly out of breath.

"You're leaving?" He asked, staring down at her as she wore her sunglasses and hat.

"I just think it's best." Haley nodded slightly.

"Is this about what happened last night?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked down toward her ticket, "I just need some time to clear my head, figure out what they hell happened this week and maybe get my life back on track."

"So that's it? You decided I should call off my wedding just for you to get on a plane the next day probably not to see me again for months?" Nathan fumed.

"I? When did I, alone, decide anything." Haley bit back, removing her sunglasses to get a better look at him.

"You weren't stopping me!" Nathan nearly yelled.

Haley didn't want to do this here and people were already staring from the idea of who both of them were. She shook her head, "Look I have to go catch my plane. I'll just see you around, alright?"

She started to walk away when Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled him flesh against him, kissing her deeply. A kiss that made Haley weak in her knees. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, removing the hat from her head. Both of them so enticed with each other neither of the noticed the picture that was taken of the two of them.

Haley pulled away first and looked into Nathan's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Wait, please don't do this." Nathan begged, stopping her again with his hand around her wrist.

"God Nathan, what were we thinking?" Haley sighed. "Did we honestly think this would work out well for either of us?"

Nathan sighed, "It will. We'll be together and to hell with what everyone else wants to say. We're in love, that's all that matters."

"Not lately." Haley said softly, turning and fading into the crowd before Nathan had a chance to even mumble her name in despair.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Chapter ten is here! I know I just updated yesturday and that I haven't updated Red High Heels in awhile, but I'm kind of in a rut with that story lately, so I decided to just step back and maybe think about it a little more. Oh, but as for your reads that suggested a Deleted Scene story for that fiction I will be doing that sometime in the near future.**

**Some of you, well actually quite a few of you, wrote that you weren't to happy with Haley and some even said you hated her because of last chapter. Which I personally will always love Haley, but as a writer having you guys say that about how I'm protraying her made me feel rather good about my writing skills. How odd is that? I just feel that if you hate a character in one chapter because of one thing and like them in another I'm doing my job as a writer to protray each thing well. Does that make sense? If not, oh well. I love your reviews and how you guys feel about this story. It's great!**

**Thanks for the awesome awesome reviews! I love every single one of them so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter Ten; It's All Out There**

"'_Music's Angel Doesn't Look To Be Too Heavenly Anymore._'" Haley read aloud at the her and Brooke's dining room table as she took a drink of the glass of water she was drinking. "It's been almost a month, can they at least find something else to talk about?"

Brooke walked into the dining room with a piece of toast and a cup of coffee and took a seat across the table from Haley, "Because it's probably going to turn into the whole Jennifer and Angelina thing. People will pick sides and they might even make t-shirts. I know I'll be buying the 'Team James' in bulk if they do."

"Thanks Brooke, that made me feel a whole lot better." Haley mumbled, taking another drink and opening up to the full story. Once she had found it she began reading. "It seems that pop sensation, Haley James, had other ideas when she went to her friend, Nathan Scott's, wedding week. This picture was taken at the airport before Haley seemed to disappear rather quickly. Neither party is commenting at this time on the whole insentient, but we'll definitely be keeping you posted."

"I personally thought that picture of you two was extremely cute. You should get it framed." Brooke pointed out, flipping through her own fashion magazine. Haley sent another set of daggers toward the girl as she sat at the dining room table just munching at her toast. "And don't look at me like that. I'm just trying to make light of the whole issue."

Haley leaned back against her chair and gave a tired sigh, "I know. It's just that this definitely isn't helping me figure things out at all. Every time I even turn on the damn television to a Hollywood access channel this is plaster all over it. I just want it to go away."

"Do you?" Brooke asked, seriously. "Or do you just want everyone to see how you were right to do what you did? Because face it Haley, what you did was wrong. Even though I'm personally supporting you through this whole thing that doesn't mean the rest of society will. As much as I hate to admit it, they're cheering for Janis right now. Okay, maybe not cheering, but definitely have some pity for her."

As much as Haley wanted to admit it she knew her friend was right, she needed to just grow the hell up and say what she did was wrong, because it was. She hadn't actually talked to Nathan since leaving in the airport, but from what she heard in the news and from friends was that he was strictly focusing on basketball and nothing else.

"Look Hales, I love you and you just need to calm down. This will all blow over, okay? You just need to stop worrying, okay?" Brooke said in a sympathetic voice. "Want me to make you something to eat for breakfast? You haven't been eating a lot lately."

Haley slowly stood up from the table and shook her head. "No, lately I can't even think about food first thing in the morning without being completely nauseated. I'm going to lay down for a little bit before I head to the studio."

Brooke barely heard a word after nauseated, but she wasn't going to say anything to her friend. Not now. Instead she just nodded as she watched her leave the dining room. Once Haley was out of the room Brooke sighed with a mumble, "I think you're about to have bigger problems, buddy."

* * *

"Check it out, man." Nathan sat on the seat next to the window of the airplane as he and the rest of his team flew to Los Angeles for a game against The Lakers. He had his headphones on and didn't even hear the person slide in next to him until he felt the magazine drop onto his lap. 

He slid the headphones off his ears and looked over at his teammate, "Sorry man, I'm not exactly into the gossip columns."

"I think you'll be into this one." The man pointed out, "Especially since you and that hot singer are in it. Again."

"Come on, man." Nathan shook his head. "Aren't you tired of reading stuff about other people's personal lives. I know I'm almost sick of hearing different things about myself."

"Hey, relax Nate, all I'm saying is that you might want to read it. Janis actually had something to say in this one." His teammate pointed out a quote that had been enlarged in the center of the page. "And if it's any consolation, I definitely understand why you did it; look at that fine piece of-"

"Alright, Trevor, move along." Nathan cut him off as the man stood up with a laugh, walking back to his original seat on the plane. Nathan looked back down at the magazine, his curiosity getting the best of him. It was the same picture that had been plastered over almost every magazine since about a week after he got back from Hawaii. He and Haley were in the middle of kissing at the airport and someone flashed the picture.

Nathan read the whole article, finally getting to Janis' quote. He took in a deep breath as he read what she had to say; "As far as I'm concerned I'm better off without him. That homewrecker can have him and I hope they're miserably happy together."

Nathan tossed the magazine to the seat next to him and just continued to listen to his music again as he stared out the window. The past month had been hell, he was asked to comment about the 'scandal' everywhere he went. He usually just ignored it and went on with his business, but it was beginning to wear on him slightly. Now it seemed to no matter how good he played in a game all anyone wanted to talk about was him and Haley.

What was even worse was that she wasn't there with him. She hadn't even tried to call in the past month. He had wanted to call her, but Lucas said to give her time and he had, but that just didn't seem to be cutting it anymore. He had grown almost bitter toward her without even seeing her. Of course, he saw her in magazines and television, but not in person.

"To hell with love." He mumbled to himself, turning up his music a bit louder.

* * *

"Wow, hot date?" Haley asked, walking into Brooke's room as she stood in front of her full length mirror gazing at her own reflection wearing a denim mini skirt with a black strapless top that seemed to be somewhat baggy in the middle and then tighten at the waist. Her heels were also black, along with her jewelry. 

"Lucas is coming into town. He has the week off and wants to see Nathan's game and of course me, so I told him we could go to the game and then see what happens." Brooke smiled, doing the final touch ups of her hair and make-up.

"Nathan - um - Nathan has a game here tonight?" Haley asked, clearing her throat slightly as she leaned up against the doorframe of Brooke's room.

"Yeah, do you want to come?" Brooke asked, turning around to face her friend.

"Oh, no. I don't exactly think that's a good idea." Haley shook her head, looking down at her hands that seemed to fidget against her stomach.

Brooke watched her for a second, "You're just going to avoid him like the plague? You know what, Hales, I love you. I really do, but what you're doing here is completely and utterly wrong. You pulled at this guy's heart enough for him to call off the wedding and then you completely bail on him the day after never to talk to him again? Not only is it rude, but you left him there hanging."

"You don't understand, Brooke. I-"

"No Haley, I do understand." Brooke bit back. "I understand that you're in love with him, but because of what the damn media and what everyone else might say you stay away from him. Avoid him like there is nothing between you two. You're hurting and so is he, but you don't seem to give a rat's ass about him or how he feels."

"I do!" Haley screamed.

"Then prove it!" Brooke yelled back. "Because as far as I'm concerned you are acting like the bitch the tabloids are putting you out to be. This isn't you Haley-"

"This whole thing isn't me, Brooke." Haley cut her off, almost on the verge of tears. "I don't even understand why I did it. Why I went. I knew this was only going to screw things up, little did I know it was going to completely screw things up. I just figured I'd come home and be completely devastated, I didn't actually think I would ruin lives in the process. I've become the worst of myself and I don't even know what to do about it."

Brooke watched her friend as the tears started to pour down her redden cheeks, "You know what I think?"

"I think you made that pretty clear; you agree with everything the tabloids say." Haley fought back through her tears. "Don't need to repeat it."

"No. I don't believe what the tabloids are saying. In fact, I know they aren't true. You're a good person, Hales, an amazing person." Brooke walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "As far as I'm concerned your only true mistake was getting on the plane ride home. You're a bigger person than that. You could have stayed and fought along side Nathan. He would have loved you for it, no matter what the outcome was. You're human, you're going to make mistakes, but you're not going to fix those mistakes by hiding at home waiting for it all to blow over."

"You're right." Haley sighed softly.

Brooke took a few steps back, "Who cares what the media thinks? Don't let them bring you down, I bet half the people reading that garbage have done things as bad, if not worse, than what you and Nathan did. They'll get over it and move on, but if you don't fix this thing between you and Nathan than you'll never get over it or move on. You'll be stuck in the 'what if' portion of life and that's definitely no way to leave."

Haley didn't say anything, just bit down on her bottom lip with a slow nod.

"No go get ready and dry your eyes. Lucas is going to be here in thirty minutes and you have to look stunning if you plan on having him forgive you tonight." Brooke pointed out.

* * *

"Nathan Scott takes it up for the three." The announcer came over a microphone. "And he gets it! He is definitely on fire tonight." 

"Of course, the crowd is more in a frenzy about who is sitting court side tonight than they are about the game, Jim." A man said as the camera moved to where Haley was sitting with Brooke and Lucas. "Not only is Nathan's half brother, Lucas Scott, here with his new girlfriend, fashion icon Brooke Davis, but the rumors of a fired romance between Nathan Scott and Haley James must be somewhat on the money, because there she is sitting right next to Brooke Davis and she seems to be enjoying herself."

"Very true, Mike. Very true, but back to game coverage." The man continued on talking about different tactics and players as the game went on. Finally the end of the fourth quarter came and The Knicks had won against The Lakers. Both teams headed off toward the respected locker rooms as Haley watched Nathan, who seemed to be avoiding her with his eyes the entire night.

As the crowds piled out of the stadium Haley did her best to avoid paparazzi as Brooke, Lucas, and her stood around waiting for Nathan to come out. Finally security got involved and made the men with the cameras leave the stadium. Haley gave a weak smile as a thanks and then looked back toward Brooke and Lucas.

"Um, if it's alright, do you think I could talk to him alone first?" Haley asked.

Brooke and Lucas both gave an understand nod as Brooke reached out and hugged her friend before saying they'd wait for her by the doors of the stadium. Haley nodded as she felt the butterflies in her stomach build immensely from the nerves of what Nathan was bound to say. She knew it wouldn't be good, if he said anything to her at all. She had done him wrong and she deserved what he said. She had been a coward at the very least and she was sorry for that.

As her mind sped through all the thoughts of what could possible happen a tall familiar figure finally came out of the locker room she had been waiting outside of for so long. He didn't see her at first and when he did he just kept walking. Haley walked a little faster to go after him, "Nathan please."

Nathan finally stopped and whipped around to look at her. "Please, what Haley? As far as I'm concerned I have nothing to say to you."

"Don't do that, Nathan." Haley said in a pleading tone. "For what I did I deserve whatever it is you're going to say to me, but please just say something. Don't walk away and act like nothing happened."

"Why not? That's what you did, isn't it?" Nathan fought back.

"I was scared and-"

"And you think I wasn't?" Nathan yelled. "I was terrified, but I was willing to go through all that because I thought that you'd be right there with me. I thought we'd be together at the end of it, but then you just up and left like you couldn't take it anymore. If I would have know that's what us was worth to you I would have never done it in the first place."

"It's worth so much, Nathan. What I did was stupid and I can never say I'm sorry enough for that, but you just need to know that I want everything that you want." Haley begged. "I was just a coward for a lack of better term and it was foolish of me to leave you stranded like that. I think I was mostly just scared of what I felt for you. Afraid to rely on you again the way I used to. I had learned to become so independent and I didn't want to think I was becoming dependent on someone."

"Well I guess you don't have to worry about that now, do you?" Nathan replied with a cold stare.

Haley could fell the tears coming up in her eyes as she stared at how indifferent he seemed to be about the whole situation. "I knew you wouldn't be so kind about this, but I didn't expect you to be so cold."

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to just up and leave when things got a little rough, but I guess that's your speciality, isn't it Haley?" Nathan started to turn and leave Haley standing there on the empty and dim court.

"Wait, Nathan." Haley said suddenly, stopping Nathan in his tracks. Haley's voice than dropped down almost into a whisper, "I'm - I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Chapter eleven is here! Sorry it's been taking a bit longer for me to get chapters up, but my weeks are officially booked with Softball and school Play practice. So weekends are really the only times I can update my stories. As for _Red High Heels_; I will update(hopefully this weekend), but right now I'm in an official rut for that story and I really really need to get out of it before I continue.**

**This chapter does some time jumping, so just pay close attention and I warn you the ending is a bit misleading, but that's all I'm going to say. I'm not going to ruin any of the next chapters and I'll let you all assume as you will 'cause that's just half the fun. To read your predictions and whatnot. :) Oh and the words in** _ITALICS_ **is a small flashback.**

**The reviews and feedback have been beyond amazing, as always, and I just love reading how much you guys get into this story. Which is great, because I really get into writing it. It's super fun!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter Eleven; Liar, Liar**

"What the hell, Haley?" Brooke asked, walking through the front door of the duo's home. She saw Haley sitting in the dark at the dining room table with her head in her hands. "Lucas and I waited for you two, but only Nathan came out. Of course, when he did we tried to ask where you were but he just shook his head and mumbled something before leaving us completely."

Haley lifted her head up from her hands as Brooke turned on the lights and it was obvious she had been crying since her mascara was stained under her eyes and down her cheeks. She was a complete mess and that much was obvious. "I told him."

"_I'm - I'm pregnant." Haley awaited his response while her heart raced and her hands were shaking. Her eyes watched him as he slowly turned back around and look at her. His expression was completely unreadable as he stood there looking at her. Haley took a few steps forward, "Can you talk to me? Say something. Anything?"_

_Nathan adjusted his bag on his shoulder and then shook his head again, "I can't believe this."_

"_I know. It was a complete-"_

"_I never believed you'd actual lie to get me back. Especially about something as serious as this. That's low, Hales." Nathan started, his eyes cold and dark. "Just stay away, alright? You've done enough damage."_

_After he had said his words he turned back around and started leaving again. Haley's mouth was gaping open slightly at what had just happened. He didn't believe her. He actually thought she would lie about something like this? Maybe she had become a worse person in everyone's eyes more than she thought. She wanted to say something, to stop him, but her voice didn't seem to exist anymore._

"That's why he left." Brooke mumbled to herself as she sat down in the chair across from Haley as she finished her story. Haley ran her fingers through her hair, the tears still falling slightly as she nodded.

"He thought I would lie about something like that." Haley tried to reason. "Have I become that bad of a person? That people honestly believe I'd lie about something like that just to get someone back?"

Brooke looked down at her hands and then back up at Haley with nervous eyes, "You wouldn't, would you?"

Haley's eyes went wide in a mix of shock and anger. Her best friend was questioning her motives now and Haley knew in that moment she had become the lowest of lows. She slowly stood up from the table and started for the door before turning down the hallway to her room.

"Hales!" Brooke called after her. She took in a deep breath, she really hadn't mean it to come out like that. Of course her friend would never to such and act and Brooke knew that. Brooke figured Haley wouldn't be talking to her for awhile until she heard footsteps coming back down the hallway again.

Haley burst through the door looking utterly pissed as she slammed a piece of paper down on the table, "Here. Read that if you have to. It's the papers I got from the doctor's office saying how far along I am, all the steps I should be taking now that I'm actual pregnant, what I can expect, and even my next doctor's appointment. Hope you know the truth now, Brooke."

Brooke looked down at the papers and then back up at her friend, "Hales, I'm-"

"Save it, Brooke." Haley hissed. "You know, I figured Nathan wouldn't know how to take it and it was bad enough that he even called me a liar, but the fact that my best friend, who knows me better than anyone, actually thought I would lie to keep someone I loved around. That was just the icing on cake for me."

"No, I didn't-"

"You know what though? I suppose I deserve it. I know I've done some pretty low things lately, but it takes two, you know? Sure, I left like a coward, but I tried to mend that and he had nothing to say. Now he's the one who left like a coward and no one seems to be jumping all over him." Haley screamed through her tears. "So if you're going to do this the right way, don't you think you or Lucas should be all over him trying to convince him what he did was wrong? I sure as hell don't see that happening."

Brooke watched as her best friend literally broke down in front of her and she was nearly powerless to do anything about it. Haley was right though, everyone looked at her as the bad guy when it truth Nathan was just as much to blame as she was. She was taking it like a true lady though, she wasn't trying to lash back at Nathan or anyone in the press. She had admitted her wrongs and actually tried to make them right as she could.

"I'm sorry, Hales." Brooke tossed the papers aside and stood up to walk over toward her friend. "God, Hales, I don't know what I was thinking when I questioned you. Please understand."

Haley didn't say anything, just let Brooke wrap her arms around her and hug her tightly. The feel was enough to make Haley relax slightly, she had at least one person in this world to lean on and that was all she needed, especially if it was Brooke. Her head rested on the brunette's shoulder as she began to calm herself down.

"It's going to be alright, Hales." Brooke mumbled into her blonde's hair. "Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Lucas Scott." A tall raven haired man walked into the entry way of his house as Lucas stood near the doorway with his hands in his pockets, already being let in by Nathan's personal cook; since it was a known fact that the Scott brothers couldn't cook. "What are you doing in New York?"

Lucas smiled, taking his brother into a quick hug before stepping back again, "Had some downtime before playoffs and I figured I'd stop by. Why? Does an older brother need a reason to check up on his baby brother?"

Nathan laughed and nodded his head in the direction of his nearby living room, "Normally? No, but as far as I'm concerned we're not normal, so what's the occasion? Shouldn't you be spending time with Brooke on your downtime instead of lurking around my place?"

"Her and Haley flew out to Paris for Fashion Week yesterday. She was pretty excited about it and she said Haley was more than ready for a good fashion fix." Lucas nodded, taking a seat on one of the comfortable leather couches in the large living room.

Nathan tried to act like the mention of Haley did nothing to him, but in reality every time he heard her name, saw her face, or even one of her new songs on the radio his heart ached for her. He still loved her more than anything in this world and that was a hard admission for him to swallow. Although he did his best not to look at all changed by the mention a certain blonde singer Lucas noticed, as only a brother could.

"Have you talked to her?" Lucas asked and Nathan suddenly realized why Lucas had come over. He wanted to talk about Haley and him, he wanted to be mad about that fact, but instead he found himself slightly relieved that someone wanted to talk about it. He had been pretty quiet about the whole issue since the basketball game about three weeks prior.

"Not since the game in LA." Nathan took his own seat across from Lucas on another couch.

"Are you ever planning on talking to her again?" Lucas asked, unsure if he should keep talking since Haley had nearly scolded him when he mentioned telling Nathan how beautiful she looked with the slightest of baby bumps, almost not even visible unless she wore tighter shirts. Of course, now that she was trying her best to hide the pregnancy she had taken to wearing loss tops, which was a good thing those sort of things were in style at the moment for Fashion Week.

"She lied, Luke. About something serious. I mean, what kind of person lies about a pregnancy to keep someone around? That's definitely not the Haley I knew." Nathan argued. "Before that I would have actually considered talking to her about this, but now I just don't think I could even look at her the same."

Lucas sighed, he was now officially torn. He had promised to say anything, mostly because he had promised Haley he wouldn't if he saw Nathan, but he had a right to know he had a child coming into this world. It also wasn't fair to Haley that her name would be forever tarnished in Nathan's eyes if they kept up this secretive act that they were. Of course, it was easy to hide something when you were 3,000 miles away from each other at any given moment.

"Nathan, think about it." Lucas sighed, figuring this was the best way to spill the beans without actually 'spilling the beans'. "You said it yourself, that's not the Haley you knew. Do you think she'd actually consider lying about something like that just to keep you around? She didn't even want to hurt Janis because she was so worried about people's feelings. So if you honestly wanted to stay away from her she'd let you no matter how much it killed her. She wouldn't lie to keep you around. You and I both know that fact."

Nathan froze as he stomach seemed to do flips. Lucas was right, Haley had never actually said she was lying, in fact, she had never said anything. He had walked out so fast on the idea she had lied about the whole thing just to keep him around. "What are you saying, Luke?"

He didn't have to ask, he already knew, but he just wanted to hear Lucas say it. Like if he didn't than this whole thing would be a dream or a joke even. Lucas shook his head and didn't say anything at first, but just stood up and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, reaching in and pulling out a small picture and handing it to Nathan, "That was taken about four nights before I flew back east."

Nathan took the picture and looked down slowly, it was one of Brooke and Haley, obviously in pajamas as they stood near their kitchen counter looking as though a flour bomb had just hit the kitchen and them. Brooke and Haley were both laughing hysterically, but Haley was really all Nathan saw. She was almost completely covered in flour as she wore a pair of blue pajama pants and a tight white tang top. Her hair was flowing down past her shoulders as it always did and then his blue eyes ran across her stomach. He swore if he hadn't been looking for it he never would have saw it, but there it was; the tiniest of baby bumps right in the middle of her stomach.

"She has a doctor's appointment next week. She's hoping she'll find out the sex, but Brooke and I personally think it's too soon to tell anything." Lucas commented through the silence as he took the picture back from Nathan and slid it back into his wallet.

Nathan didn't say anything for the longest time, just sat on the couch staring down at the hardwood floors below his feet. He was going to be a father and he was officially the world's biggest jackass. He took in a deep breath, "How is she doing?"

Lucas shrugged, "She has more good days than bad, but she's just worrying - like the true Haley she is. Worried about what's going to happen when she really starts showing or telling her child the full story about their father. Look Nathan, I honestly didn't come here to put you on a guilt trip, I know you. You'll do what you honestly believe is the right thing, but if Haley had her way you'd only know through tabloids that she was actually pregnant and that's not how I believe you should find out."

"Why hasn't she even tried calling?" Nathan asked, almost angry. "I think I have a right to know."

Lucas gave out a bitter laugh, "Come on, Nathan. Would you call someone to tell them something that you already had and they had called you a liar for it? Of course she didn't call. She was insulted and hurt. She just figured you'd think she was insane or something and you'd be lying to me and yourself if you say you would have honestly believed her."

His brother was right and that was like a knife to the heart for Nathan. He had been a complete jerk about the whole situation. He was mad at her, but that was no reason to actually call her a liar. On the plane ride home Nathan had been tempted to call her about a million times, but something stopped him. Probably his killer pride, but now he wished he had. He could have been there for all of those moments. Sure, there was till time, but now she was probably bitter and angry with him.

"So now what?" Nathan asked lamely.

Lucas shrugged as he stood up. "Whatever you think is best, but look little brother, I have to get going so I'll see you around. Don't work too hard now, alright?"

Nathan stood up with his brother and walked toward the door. They hugged again and Lucas grabbed the door handle and opened the door, but before he left he turned around again.

"Oh and for the record; next Thursday at eleven o'clock in the afternoon, but it wasn't me who spilled the secret."

* * *

"Come on, Hales." Brooke begged as she stood in the doorway of Haley's room, watching as her friend went through her closest to find something that not only covered the small bump, but looked nice enough to go out in public with. Luckily for her she had just returned from Fashion Week and her closest was busting out with the benefits. "I really think someone should go with you."

"Brooke, I'll be fine." Haley smiled at her friend, turning out of her closest and walking back into her room with a black tang top that became baggy around the stomach and waist area. "Besides, I'm doing my hardest to make sure the paparazzi doesn't see me, it will be ten times harder if we both walk in there."

"I thought you already talked that out with the doctor's office. They are letting you come in the back way and everything." Brooke pointed out.

"They are, but I still want to do everything in my powers to make sure this doesn't get out. I'm actually enjoying the fact that the one reason I was in a magazine this past week was because I was at Paris' Fashion Week." Haley slid the tang top over her head and then pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and black flats to go with her top. Her jewelry was simple, only a silver chain around the neck and matching bracelets. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be late. How about I call you as soon as I'm out and we'll go to lunch?"

"Sure you can handle lunch?" Brooke asked. "You're sickness usually comes around noon or one o'clock lately."

Haley grabbed her purse and pulled her hair into a loss bun, pulling her large sunglasses out of her purse. "You shouldn't know that, Brooke."

"What?" Brooke laughed. "I'm the substitute father until someone gets it together and tells him."

Haley walked past Brooke and started for the front door, "I did and we all saw how well that worked out. He called me a liar and now he's pictured in tabloids left and right with different women. So I'm pretty sure you might be the permanent father."

"Daddy Brooke." Brooke wrinkled her nose. "I like Auntie Brooke better."

Haley laughed and turned around to face her friend, "What about Godmother Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes went wide, "Are you serious?"

"Of course." Haley laughed again. "Like there was any question. You've been there through it all, Brooke, who else could I possibly have as my child's Godmother?"

Brooke squealed as she pulled Haley into a tight hug before being pushed off slightly after a few minutes, "Okay, I officially have to go. I'm going to be late."

"Okay." Brooke was still all smiles as she watched Haley walk toward the door that lead to their attached garage. "Be careful! Don't forget to call me if you need anything! Oh and-"

"Bye Brooke." Haley cut her off with a smile as she opened the door and disappeared into the garage to get into her car.

"You're going to make a great mom, Hales." Brooke finished her statement with a smile after Haley had already shut the door behind her.

* * *

The drive to the doctor's office had been nerve racking for Haley as she finally pulled into the back entrance and two people came out to make sure she could make it inside without being seen. She was grateful for the office's help, but she was still sad that she had to hide her pregnancy the way she did. That was never how she pictured it. She always thought her and the father would go into the doctor's office together through the front with pride, but now here she was.

She had actually been early since the traffic in LA hadn't been as bad as it usually was. Now she sat there in the main office flipping through an old fashion magazine. She smiled slightly when she saw Nathan was in it for looking rather nice at an award ceremony he had attended with Janis. The sight of Janis made her frown slightly, but she didn't focus on that. It was obvious how old this magazine really was because she was also in it for her dress at the Grammy's. An event she attended with her ex, Orlando.

Haley had been so enticed by her magazine she hadn't heard the main door to the doctor's office open or the other open either. The one that lead back into the rooms where Haley would hopefully find out the sex of her baby.

"Miss James?" A nice sounding female said and Haley pulled out of her thoughts as she smiled up at the young nurse. She sat the magazine down on a small table next to her and stood up slowly, her heart beginning to race slightly faster. "Is it just you this afternoon?"

"Ye-"

"And me." A familiar voice came from behind Haley, the figure had just walked through the door as Haley's name had been called and Haley turned around to see who it was and her heart was now officially racing.

"And you are?" The nurse asked with a comforting smile.

"The father."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: Chapter twelve is here! I have a three day weekend because of Kazmir(pardon the spelling) Pulaski day(Go IL! The only state that has it!) so I'm hoping to have a new chapter for Red High Heels and Happy up tomorrow. As for how many chapters are left in this story...I'm not completely sure; Maybe four or five. I don't like to go over twenty chapters in my stories so that'll be my limit.**

**As for the misleading information; it wasn't what you thought, was it? It actually wasn't anything too big at all, but it's still unfolding. So give it time. I actually had two versions of this chapter written. The other had Dan showing up for Haley's doctor appointment, but then the story would have to take a whole new angst twist and I didn't want to do that so late in the story.**

**This is kind just a fun and fluff(ish) chapter. It was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the awesome awesome reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter Twelve; Have A Little Faith In Me**

"Oh, excellent. Glad to see you both can be present for the baby's first check up." The nurse smiled, looking down at Haley's file. "You two can come right this way. You'll be just there in the room on the left."

Haley followed the nurse's direction and walked into the small room with a sonogram machine, a table where she figured she'd be laying, and other medical tools she didn't even want to know what they'd be used for. A robe sat on the table and she figured she was supposed to change into it for the examination by the doctor.

Once the two were in the room the nurse walked in behind them, "Dr. Lawrence will be in soon, go ahead and change into that robe Miss James and get comfortable on the table. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Thank you." Haley smiled before the nurse closed the door and Haley spun around to face the other person standing in the small white room, "What are you doing here?"

"I think I have a right, don't I?" Nathan shrugged , leaning up against the nearby counter.

"No, not exactly." Haley fought back. "Actually if you're last theory still stands you're here on the pretense of a lie and that's almost stupid, Nathan."

Nathan sighed, looking down at the ground. He figured she would be like this and he didn't blame her, but she had to understand at least slightly where he was coming from back then. He had been angry with her for leaving him alone back in Hawaii and then to suddenly see her without a word for a month was enough to send even most calm man into a frenzy. Then she said she was pregnant and pathetically enough his first response was to call her a liar. It wasn't right, but it was just how it happened.

"Look Haley, we can talk about this later, but for right now can we just get through this?" Nathan asked of her.

"Get through this?" Haley fought back. "If you don't want to be here than don't. No need to go all noble on me now."

"Come off it, Haley." Nathan glared. "It's not like I'm the only one who has done anything wrong in this whole situation. You completely left me after I'd called off the wedding on the idea that you'd actually be there when it all fell through. Then you don't speak or even try to call for a whole month. Of course, our next conversation is the one where you tell me you're pregnant-"

"And the one where you call me a liar." Haley added.

"What did you honestly expect me to say?" Nathan was growing more and more defensive as the conversation went on.

"I don't know, but I really wasn't expecting you to flat out think I would lie just to keep you around." Haley nearly yelled. "I'm not that desperate, Nathan."

"You're right." Nathan nodded slightly. "There was probably a better way for me to go about that, but there was probably a better way for you to go about leaving."

"Okay, we're both in the wrong." Haley spoke in a pained voice. "Now can you just go?"

"No." Nathan said simply.

"Why, what are you possibly staying for? If you leave now you'll save yourself a lot of negative media play." Haley was still bitter as she leaned up against the table and looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, unlike you; I couldn't care less about other people are going to say." Nathan took a step forward. "What's done is done and I'm going to take my responsibility for it."

Haley bit down on her bottom lip, "That's the only reason you're staying?"

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a knock on the door and a older woman walking through the door, "Miss James?"

Haley stood up straighter and did her best to whip the hurt expression off her face as she looked up at the doctor standing in the door, "Oh um, I haven't actually-"

"That's fine." The doctor smiled, noticing Haley had yet to change into her robes. "I'll just run to my office and put away these files to give you time to change. I'll be right back."

With a quick nod the doctor left Haley and Nathan standing alone once again. At first it was as if time were standing still, neither of them moved or even acted as though the other existed. Nathan stood against the counter once again watching Haley as she just looked down toward the ground. She really was beautiful in the most simplest of attires.

"Look, Hales-"

"Turn around." She cut him off, looking up from the ground with her big brown eyes and shot him a quick glance.

"W-what?" Nathan asked, confused by her sudden demand.

"I have to change into the robe." Haley pointed out. "So turn around."

"Pretty sure I've seen it before." Nathan said with a casual smirk, but quickly whipped it away when he saw the look in Haley's eyes. "Alright, turning around."

After he did Haley made quick work of removing her clothes and placing the robe of her petite body. She practically swam in the large garment, but just took a seat on the table she was supposed to be placed on and waited for the doctor to come back in. She didn't bother telling Nathan to turn around, she wasn't exactly in the mood to tell him anything let alone to look at her. It was childish, but at that particular moment she didn't care.

"All ready?" The doctor walked back in and at her entrance Nathan finally turned around and glanced quickly toward Haley who just nodded quietly. "Perfect. Now just lay back and we'll begin with just a few questions. Have you had any discomfort yet?"

"Um, besides the morning sickness, not really." Haley answered, laying her head back against the pillow that was on the table.

"Is the morning sickness frequent?" The doctor pulled a pen from her white jacket and began scribbling a few things down as she spoke to the mother-to-be.

"I can usually expect it everyday." Haley continued speaking with the doctor and doing a pretty fine job at ignoring Nathan's presence.

"Same time?"

"Yep, noon time actually." Haley nodded. "That's why I usually skip lunch altogether recently."

The woman sat down her clipboard on her stool for a moment as she reached out and put pressure on different areas of Haley's growing stomach, "Well, I don't think you should skip lunch altogether. I know it's hard to keep things down during times of morning sickness, but try at least juices with a lot of protein and make sure they are as organic as you can possibly stand. Preservatives aren't too good for the fetus as this early stage."

Haley nodded, "Alright."

"Everything feels healthy." Dr. Lawrence smiled. "Growing at a good and healthy rate as far as I can tell. Lets go ahead and start the ultrasound just to make sure everything is going well inside as well."

Haley let the doctor turn down the lights to get a better view of the screen and Nathan finally moved away from the counter to stand a bit closer to the bed so he could see better as well. Haley didn't do anything for the longest time, just let the woman place the cool gel on her stomach and begin the rolling of the ultrasound tool.

"Do you think we'll be able to tell the sex of the baby now?" Haley asked, watching the screen.

The doctor continued to stare at the screen, "Probably not. That will probably have to wait until next check up. Have you and your husband decided a name for either sex yet?"

Haley opened her mouth to say something, but Nathan beat her to the punch, "No. Not yet."

Dr. Lawrence nodded as the room fell silent once more, Haley looked up at Nathan for a moment, but he was obviously avoiding her gaze as he stared into the screen. All either of them could really see was a bunch of black and white blobs moving around the screen, but then the faintest of beats filled the room. If one wasn't intensely listening they could have easily missed it.

"And that would be your baby's little heartbeat." The doctor smiled at the couple, making sure to keep the ultrasound tool in the same spot so the couple could hear the baby's faint little heartbeat.

Immediately Haley's eyes began to water and her hand went over her mouth as she stared at the screen sitting next to her. She never thought loving something could happen as fast as it did in that moment. As son as she heard the first beat she was completely hooked on that boy or girl inside her. She bit down on her bottom lip as her chin quivered slightly at the sudden overwhelming feeling of that simple sound.

Nathan's heart swelled instantly at the sound and he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. He took a few steps forward so that he was standing right next to Haley. She instinctively reached out and took his hand in hers as she smiled into the screen. Nathan's eyes glanced down at her as she stared at the machine next to her and that was the moment he knew there was no place he would rather be in that exact moment or for the rest of his life.

"That's our baby." Haley whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek silently.

"Beautiful thing, isn't it?" The doctor smiled at the young couple as she smiled at the two's reactions. It never got old seeing first time parents actually hear their child's heartbeat for the first time. It made all her years as a doctor all that much more worth it.

Haley just nodded as the doctor continued to point out different spots that were supposedly her baby inside her. Of course, Haley wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to point out those exact spots again, but that was beside the point. The point was she was going to be a mother.

* * *

After the doctor had finished with the ultrasound and checking Haley's vitals she let the two parents-to-be get ready to leave. Haley made her next appointment for next month and got dressed, making Nathan turn around once again, before opening the door to leave.

"Hales-"

"Look Nathan, today was nice. I really am glad you were here with me, but now I think you should just go back to New York. If you want you can keep coming back for the appointments you can; I won't stop you, but I am definitely not going to force you to." Haley turned back around, standing in the open door with the pictures of her ultrasound in one hand and her purse in the other. "All you were staying for is over, so you can just go back now."

"Haley-"

"Goodbye Nathan." Haley gave a weak smile before turning to leave the room and the doctor's office

* * *

"He was there?" Brooke nearly screamed as the two starlets sat outside of the nice café right off Rodeo Drive. The place they'd decided on meeting earlier that day. "And what the hell are you doing here with me?"

Haley looked slightly confused, "We're supposed to be having lunch."

"Yes, I know that, but shouldn't you be out with Nathan? I mean he obviously came back here because he believes you and wants to try to make to work, right?"

"Not exactly." Haley took a drink of her pineapple juice that she had ordered after remembering the doctor's idea of drinking juices if nothing else during her times of morning sicknesses. "He was just there to take care of his responsibilities."

"No." Brooke shook her head, reaching out and taking a drink of her water. "I don't believe that. He would not fly 3,000 miles just to take care of his 'fatherly' duties. Please. I don't believe that and neither do you, if you're honest with yourself."

Haley rolled her eyes, "It's complicated."

"Should have thought of that before you got knocked up in Hawaii." Brooke smirked, getting a quick 'shhing' noise from Haley.

"Please, I really do not need that headline in the magazines next. I just got out of those stories." Haley quieted her friend. "Besides I don't exactly see him trying any harder than I am to make things right. He's obviously just feeling guilty for calling me a liar, trying to clear his conscience."

"Do you actually make yourself feel better for believe that line of crap?" Brooke asked as their food, well actually just Brooke's since Haley hadn't ordered anything, arrived at their table. Brooke glanced toward the waitress and smiled, "Thank you."

The waitress gave a small nod and a smile before leaving the two young women alone once again. Brooke picked up her fork and began pouring dressing all over the fresh salad she had just received.

"It's not going to be easy, Haley." Brooke said after taking her first bite. "You both messed up pretty royally. I mean there is a lot of fences to be mended here, but if he's worth it and I'm pretty sure we both know the answer to that question, then you're just going to have to swallow your pride and anger and just talk. It's love, you two are just being childish not to realize it."

Haley leaned back against the wired back of her chair and watched as people walked past them talking, shopping, and just enjoying the beautiful California weather. She had a sour look on her face as she looked back at Brooke, "Have I told you recently how much I hate it when you're right?"

"No, it's just a given." Brooke shrugged, taking another bite of her lunch.

"Oh, which reminds me." Haley quickly changed the subject. "Do we have any sort of organic fruit drinks at home? Doctor said those are best for this time of day."

"Does strawberry wine count as organic?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

* * *

"You're sure you'll be alright?" Brooke asked for the millionth time as both Lucas and Haley were leading her toward the door of their home.

"Go!" Haley nearly screamed as she laughed at how much her friend was worrying about her. "I'll be just fine. I'm just going to curl up with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks in "You've Got Mail" and call it a night. So go, have fun."

Brooke ran over and gave her one last hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "I have my cell phone will me and I already told Lucas we're making a pit stop by the grocery story to pick you up all the organic juices you can handle."

"Thank you." Haley smiled, as she rested her hand on the door. "Now go and stop worrying about me."

"Lock this door when we leave, I've already locked the rest." Lucas pointed out, joining in on Brooke's worrying stage.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant, not twelve. I'll be fine, Mom and Dad. I promise not to have any boys over either."

"Think you're already past that stage." Brooke added.

"Thank you." Haley said, shortly as the two finally started their way down the steps of the house and Haley slowly shut the door, locking it as she had been instructed to do so.

She let out a soft sigh as the silence of the air filled her ears. She had needed a break from Lucas' and mostly Brooke's constant worrying about her every move she made. Now she just wanted to relax for the evening on her sofa with a movie and her favorite blanket. She already wore her favorite pair of pajamas; a black pair of shorts and an old Knicks t-shirt she had from when she was in high school. A present from Nathan actually. Mostly a gag gift, but she still wore it to this day. Of course, now she was beginning to show her tummy through the fitting material, but she wasn't too concerned with her looks now.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water, since that was all she could drink in this house because until that point all that was really kept in the fridge drink wise was wine and diet soda. Neither of which would do her any good. She had just turned on the television and DVD player when she heard a knock on the door and then the doorbell ring.

Haley gave a small groan as she stood back up from the couch and started toward the front door. Her hand reached out and slowly undid the locks before turning the handle, "See Brooke, I locked the do-"

"Hey." Nathan smiled, standing in front of the open door with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a plastic bottle of organic strawberry juice in the other. "Consider it a peace offering?"

At first Haley was in shock that it wasn't Brooke standing in the doorway, but she slowly came out of that and couldn't help but laugh at the bottle of juice in his one hand, but her heart warmed at the flowers in the other. She took a step away from the door so there was a gap so he could get through.

"You're just in time."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note; Hey guys! Chapter thirteen is FINALLY here! Wow, it's been almost a month probably since I've updated and I want to start off by saying I am really really sorry for the long wait. I've been crazy busy with my school's playwhich is finally over, softball practice, and graduating in a few months. Although this week is my spring break, so I'm hoping to do a lot of updating, if not finishing, both this and Red High Heels.Once again, I'm so so sorry for the long wait. This chapter wasn't betaed at all because I felt pretty rushed to get it posted for you guys, but I hope you can over look the mistakes for me.**

**This chapter is pretty much another kind of fluffy and fun chapter. I don't want to add too much drama this close to the end of the story, so most chapters from here on out will be mostly just getting everything straight and in it's proper place.**

**Oh and at the end of this chapter there is a mention of 'Lisa Phillips', just think of her as my fictional Oprah. Kay? That was my creative way about Haley coming out with everything and making things more clear. That will be in next chapter.**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
****Chapter Thirteen; Maybe It Will Be Alright**

"How about Lance?" Haley suggested half way through You've Got Mail. Nathan had only agreed to watch it with her as long as they could talk things through, which they had. A lot of talking. Figuring out where they stood and what this baby was going to bring to their lives. Haley had been surprisingly uplifted throughout the whole conversation, even laughing at parts. Them as a couple was still up in the air, but at least they were being civil.

"Lance?" Nathan wrinkled his nose slightly. "Why Lance?"

"He was the first man on the moon - oh wait, that's Neil, isn't it?" Haley blushed, holding her hands over her face in slight embarrassment.

"Haley James doesn't know her space history? Wow, things really have changed." Nathan laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Give me a break, I haven't been in school for a long time and even when I was I hated mostly everything to do with science." Haley gave him a slight elbow to the side, "You knew that."

"I still say no to Lance, even if he is the finest bicyclist this world as ever seen." Nathan shook his head.

"That's where I got the name!" Haley grinned, "So what? I got my Armstrongs wrong. Big deal. Fine, no Lance. What about Marie?"

"Um…well I'm sure the playground kids will have a good time making fun of our boy, but hey, if he's strong enough to take them then I say whatever makes you happy." Nathan shrugged.

"For a girl! I mean if I - we - end up having a girl than I really do like the name Marie." Haley admitted, kicking her legs up on the couch to rest them in Nathan's lap.

"Well it's going to be a boy so I really think we just need to focus on those sort of names." Nathan said with confidence, "Besides, there is always next time."

Haley's ears perked slightly and she felt a butterfly effect go through her stomach, "Next time?"

That was when Nathan had realized what he had said. Next time. As in their next child together. It wasn't that the idea itself scared him, in fact, it made him more excited about the future, but her reaction actually made him think of the weight of his words.

"Well, I mean, you know…" Nathan began to stutter his words out as Haley watched him with those big brown eyes. "Just that-"

Before he could finish his rambling Haley had leaned forward to grab his collar and pull him toward her. She placed a strong kiss on his lips, one that it only too him a mere second to respond to. His heart was racing and her body felt so familiar against his that he couldn't help but begin to push them back so that they were laying on the couch with her small frame below him.

They were in the middle of a passionate kiss when Nathan pulled away quickly and looked down at Haley with worried eyes, adjusting his weight so he wasn't laying on her stomach at all, "I'm so sorry, I forgot."

At first Haley wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about and then giggled slightly, "You're okay, you were barely even on my stomach."

"I know that, but-" Nathan paused for a second, unsure of how even to say the next part of his statement. "But what this was probably leading to…"

Haley giggled again, pulling him down toward her once more, "Doctor said that sexual activity can even sometimes enhance the baby's growth."

"Thank God," was the last thing heard from Nathan Scott as he began to kiss the beautiful woman beneath him once more.

* * *

"Hey." A male voice said as he walked into the kitchen and nearly sent Brooke to the floor, along with the coffee pot she had in her hand.

"Dear God!" She shrieked, realizing the voice she heard was nothing at all like Lucas'. She wiped around and saw a tall raven haired man standing there in his jeans and looking thoroughly sexed. "Maybe the tabloids were right; nothing can stop Nathan Scott."

"Good morning to you too." He said, walking over toward the island in the middle of the kitchen and sliding into a barstool as Brooke held up an extra mug and he nodded his agreement. "You guys were out late."

"You guys were up late." The brunette smirked, walking over and setting the cup of steaming coffee in front of the man. "I figured you wouldn't stay away for too long. It's good to see you again and this time not engaged to Red Number 5."

Nathan laughed, taking a sip of the black coffee, "Good to be around."

"You mean that?" Brooke asked, kicking into her standard 'Best Friend' mode. "Because I know Haley put you through a lot of crap - something she's terribly sorry about by the way - but this is no way to go about getting revenge."

"Revenge?" Nathan raised an eyebrow, "We're not in high school anymore, Brooke. If I was that upset with Haley I would have just stayed away."

"But you couldn't! I knew it!" Brooke grinned. "I was just telling Lucas last night how perfect you guys are for each other and how stupid you were being for playing these mind games. Although, I have a pretty good idea that it wasn't mind games you were playing last night."

"Brooke, please get your own sex life." Another voice came walking through the kitchen, grabbing both Nathan and Brooke's attention.

Haley looked over at her friend with a pleasant smirk as she grabbed her own mug. Nathan's eyes never left her, she looked stunning, even in the mornings. Her hair was pulled into a loss ponytail with a few pieces shaping her face and she wore nothing but his button up shirt that went nearly mid-thigh on the tiny girl.

"Trust me I have a rocking one." Brooke rebutted, "But what can I say? I've never experienced 'pregnant sex'. How was it?"

"She always this eager for answers in the mornings?" Nathan asked, smirking at Haley, who just rolled her eyes.

"Drop it, Brooke." Haley said, her voice completely deadpanned.

"Answer me, Haley." Brooke mocked her tone as she leaned against the counter, her arms crossed in a demanding manner.

Haley looked from Nathan and then back to Brooke with a bit of a sly grin, "Mind blowing."

"I do what I can." Nathan said in a cocky tone as both Brooke and Haley rolled their eyes.

"See what you've created?" Haley said, about to reach for a cup of coffee, but Brooke stopped her hand before she could even get halfway there.

"No coffee." Brooke instructed. "It can hurt the baby's growth."

"What?" Haley figured her friend was joking, but by the look on her face it looked like she was going to have reinforcements. That was when she turned to Nathan, "Tell her I can have a cup of coffee. Just one. It's not going to harm the baby."

"Sorry, Hales. I'm on Brooke's side this time. A teammate of mine's wife was pregnant not too long ago and the doctor told her to stay away from any strong beverage. Could be harmful." Nathan said with an agreeing nod.

"You guys are not fair." She whined, setting the mug down and reaching into the fridge for the plastic bottle of juice Nathan had brought her the night before. She poured herself a glass and turned to face the two minions. "I'm going to take a shower, I have plans today."

"Plans?" Brooke asked, eyeing Nathan who just shrugged. "Doing what?"

"Shopping and guess who my bag carrier is?" Haley smirked, looking over toward Nathan who just gave a knowing sigh. "Be out soon."

Brooke and Nathan both watched as the girl disappeared back down the hallway and into her bedroom once more, letting the door close behind her. Brooke looked over toward Nathan, who looked just as she remembered him in high school, something that warmed her heart.

"Welcome back in the ring, it's a pretty great place to be most of the time." She said, remembering their conversation from so many years ago.

* * *

The sunlight was nearly blinding as Nathan and Haley walked down the populated streets of Los Angeles, just looking for one of the many shopping places. They had been shopping most of the day and it still amazed Nathan that Haley wasn't showing any signs of tiredness. She walked quite happily in her black flats, an outfit change Nathan had convinced her of, saying she'd been so sore from walking in the wedges they'd have to call it a day early.

She wore a simple pair of white shorts and a flowing teal green tank top, one that still hid the slightly bump, but Nathan did notice it was growing rather quickly and soon it would be nearly impossible to hide. She wore gold bracelets and a matching necklace, along with her large black sunglasses to finish off her casual outfit.

His hands slid into his pockets as they looked in the windows of each store, almost waiting for a gasp from Haley as a sign that they'd just have to go in there and look around. She actually hadn't bought all that much, a few pairs of jeans and flowing tops. Something Nathan figured was to hid her - their - growing secret. She must have just wanted him along with her, because she was carrying her own bags, even though he offered about a million times.

"Getting hungry?" He asked, looking down at her as they made their way through the crowds and personal cameras flashing.

"Nathan, we just ate about an hour ago." Haley smirked up at him. "I'm sure I can manage until we get home."

"Alright, just offering." He said with a laugh.

They continued to walk through the streets until Haley stopped in front of a window she would normally ignore completely. She paused to look at all the cute colors and new styles, Nathan stopped, looking slightly wry about where they were and if someone from the paparazzi would see them. They had been lucky all day and hadn't had too many run ins, but it was usually a time like this where they'd come out in fleets.

"Lets go in." She grinned, starting to walk toward the door, but Nathan reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Nathan asked, looking around them.

Haley's face fell slightly, "Nathan, they're going to find out sooner or later. You think my bump is going to stay this hidden forever?"

"No, but right now I think it's just best to lay low, don't you?" Nathan argued. "I mean, a lot of press has been around this and I don't want anymore being said about the whole issue. Just let it die."

"Remember what you told me before I took off?" She asked, lifting her sunglasses onto her head, letting her hair be pushed back as well. "To hell with everyone else wants to say. We're in love, that's all that matters and now we're having a baby. I'll be damned if I let the public ruin that for me."

Nathan watched her eyes dart around his face, looking for a readable expression. His heart was racing, they were in love. She had said it and he had known it all along. Through all the bad things that had happened to them it was all worth it because they were in love. It was real, not some sick story a tabloid writer could make up.

Instead of expressing his feelings with words he pulled her close against him and kissed her ever so gently before pulling away and smiling down at her, "Lets go in. I'm sure they'll have something for Lance, or Marie, or whatever we decide to name _him_."

"Or her." Haley grinned, noticing that Nathan just rolled his eyes as he held the door open for her.

Walking into the store Haley smiled at the woman behind the counter, "Good afternoon."

"Hello, oh Miss. James, wow, it's such an honor to meet you!" The woman came from behind the counter to walk up toward Haley. "I love your music, I think it's really the only kind me and my children can agree on. My daughter is about seventeen and just loves you."

"Oh, thank you." Haley grinned, shaking the woman's hand as she adjusted her purse with the other hand.

Nathan walked in behind her and just smiled at how the woman seemed to be gushing over Haley. She really was adored by a lot of fans, America's Sweetheart. Although, Nathan felt he had helped ruin that title with the picture of them in the airport and how the press seemed to jump all over her for being some sort of homewrecker, when it had been just as much his fault as hers.

The woman looked behind Haley and saw the familiar basketball player, "And you're Nathan Scott, right? My son loves basketball, of course my husband thinks he's a complete traitor for liking the New York Knicks. You're definitely one of his favorites."

"Thanks ma'am." Nathan grinned, shaking the woman's hand.

"Wow, it's an honor." The woman sounded somewhat shocked to see such celebrities browsing her store when it all reality this was one of the most posh baby stories in all of Los Angeles. "Shopping for a baby gift or shower, today?"

"Um…no." Haley shook her head, slightly nervous about the decision they'd made to actually come into this place.

Nathan saw the nervousness in her and took a step forward so that his hand could slip through her arm and wrap around so a protective hand rested on her growing belly, "Just shopping for our little one."

The sudden boldness in Nathan made Haley smile as she looked up at him and the back at the woman, feeling more relaxed to know she had someone on her side. Especially knowing that someone was Nathan.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" The woman grinned surprisingly cheerful. It was obvious she had no hard feelings about, or didn't read, the tabloids. "Congratulations! Well, my name is Rhonda and I'll be around if you need any help at all just let me know."

"Thanks so much." Haley grinned, taking Nathan's hand and leading him toward a wall where unisex baby clothes and accessories lay out for them to look at. Once they were over there Haley looked up at him, "Thank you."

"Just practicing my fatherly duties." He said, kissing her on the top of the head as she started looking through all the piles of baby items.

* * *

"Haley James and Nathan Scott Seen Together Shopping For Baby Clothes." Brooke read the headline aloud as Haley walked into the kitchen a week later, tossing the tabloid on the table and watching her friend practically glow. "I can tell this sort of thing has stopped bothering you."

"Should it?" Haley asked, taking a seat at the dining room table with her bottle of water and bowl of fruit.

"Absolutely not." Brooke shook her head. "What happened with Janis is history, I just want you two to be happy. Something you both deserve."

"Thanks Brooke, but I'm sure the public doesn't see it that way." Haley said with a slight frown.

"I wouldn't say that too fast," Brooke mentioned, flipping another magazine open to a certain page before sliding it across the table to her friend. "Looks like you might be Hollywood's sweethearts."

"You're kidding?" Haley gave a pathetic laugh before she looked down at the picture of the two of them kissing outside the baby store where Haley had spent the most money at that day. The headline read 'From Homewrecker To Hollywood's Sweetest Couple; Is It Really True Love?'. Haley rolled her eyes, "Close sources say that pop sensation, Haley James, and basketball all-star, Nathan Scott , have never looked happier as they are seen here kissing and being sweet on each other outside LA's posh baby shop, Rhonda's Baby Basket. It's obvious the past few months' drama is completely lost in this relationship of what seems to be complete bliss."

Brooke listened to her friend read allowed and smiled, "See, the public is so fickle, give it a few years and that baby of yours will be America's adopted child."

Haley rolled her eyes about to say something when her cell phone went off, making Brooke pipe up slightly, "Where is Nathan, anyway?"

"I told you," Haley started as she stood up from the table to what over to where her cell phone was sitting on the counter. "He flew back to New York last night for a couple meetings on his contract. They want sign him for five more years."

"Lucas too." Brooke said sadly, already missing her own love.

"Hello?" Haley said in the other room, talking on her cell phone now. "Hey, Mike. Yeah, I saw the paper. Yes, I saw both of them. News sure does run fast in this town."

There was a long pause, one that Brooke was listening quite intently to from the other room as Haley leaned up against the counter, also listening to her phone conversation.

"Chicago? Tomorrow?" Haley repeated her manager's words. "I don't know, I was kind of supposed to be working in the studio all week this week. I'm pretty sure Tom will have my head if I'm not in there for at least a few days."

Another pause.

"To make what official announcement?" Haley asked, playing innocent about her pregnancy and all the events in her current life. "Alright, fine, but I want Brooke coming with me. Sure, okay we'll be at the airport tomorrow morning at five. Thanks you too, bye."

Brooke pretended to look busy as Haley walked back into the dining room and took her seat once again, "What was that all about?"

"Mike called." Haley said, taking a grape from her bowl of fruit. "He wants me to fly out to Chicago tomorrow morning to do a talk show. I told him you were coming with me."

"Talk show as in -" Brooke started with a gapping mouth, but Haley cut her off.

"Yep, the Lisa Phillips Show." Haley grinned excited as both the girls gave an excited shriek.

"See Hales, I told you America is going to love you again yet!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: So, to my defense, I've actually had this chapter finished since Wednesday, but for some reason FanFiction just would not let me load the dang thing. I had actually planned on updating a lot more this week, but since it was being silly I guess you'll have to wait until about Midweek this week for my next update.**

**As for the chapters left in this story; probably two or three. I'm aiming for possibly four, but it's most likely only going to be three more unless I totally space things, which I don't plan on doing.**

**A lot of people have been asking me if I'm getting rid of _Happy_ as well as _Red High Heels_ and the answer is no. My creativity is still flowing with this story unlike with RHH, so this one will be sticking around. As for my next story...it's probably going to be _Broken Mix Tape_, formally known as _Teardrops On My Guitar_.**

**Thanks for the beautiful reviews for both this story & RHH. You guys really are the best! Hope you like this chapter, I'm not giving anything away this time. You're just going to have to find out yourself. D**

* * *

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

**Happy  
****Chapter Fourteen; Under Bright Lights**

"Yes, the flight was fine." Haley spoke into her cell phone as her and Brooke took a car to the studios where Haley was to make her first public appearance since all the rumors blew up in her face. "No, my morning sickness stopped almost three weeks ago, Nathan. Brooke is with me so if something goes wrong - No! I'm not saying it will, you don't need to fly out here. Besides, by the time you got here I'd probably already be on the flight back home."

Brooke looked over at her friend with a laugh as she continued to look out her window at all the people walking down the crowded streets of downtown Chicago.

"Okay, I will." Haley nodded, leaning back against the leather seats in the large SUV, looking out the window as she continued to talk on the phone. "Good luck. I love you too. Bye."

With a final click Haley tossed her phone back into her purse and looked over at Brooke, who looked utterly amused as she tossed her sunglasses off her face to look at her friend.

"What are you laughing about?" Haley asked.

"He cares." Brooke smirked.

"What? Are we in middle school again? Should I call Peyton and make sure she's up on the latest happenings of Nathan and I, or wait until we see each other in fifth period?" The blonde laughed.

"Not needed, I'm sure she reads the tabloids. She's already caught up." Brooke shrugged. "Besides, I called her and mentioned we'd be in Chicago today and guess who also happens to be in the Windy City helping promote a new band that was signed to her label?"

"Are you serious?" Haley grinned from ear to ear at the idea of all three of them being back in the same place again, this time with less turmoil buzzing around them.

Brooke nodded, being just as excited, "I sure am. She said she'd come by the studio before you go on and be there for moral support."

"Wow, maybe it is like high school." Haley mused.

"Except we have much better fashion and oh wait - we had the loves of our lives wrapped around our fingers than too. Nevermind, we just have better fashion, everything else is the same." Brooke laughed as Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Haley James! How in the hell are you?" A male voice came from behind Haley as she stood in her newly appointed dressing room. The blonde turned around with a large grin, knowing exactly who it was.

"Peter Parker." Haley said, walking toward him and giving him a large hug.

"Oh!" The man said, pulling away slightly and letting his hands fall on her stomach, "So the rumors are true then? America's sweetheart is about to pop out America's next sweetheart?"

Haley rolled her eyes as she placed her own hands on her stomach, "I am not 'about to pop out' anything. I'm only four months along. I still have some time and just so you know, I haven't confirmed any of the rumors yet so just keep your mouth shut, alright?"

"Alright, darling. Alright, but I'm sure Lisa will pull that admission out of you today on the show." Peter said, pointing toward the spinning chair where he would be doing Haley's hair and makeup. "Now sit, I'm going to make you the cutest mommy-to-be yet."

"What, like she already isn't?" Brooke walked into the dressing room with two bottles of water and a smirk on her face when she saw who was doing Haley's hair.

"My God, I must have done something right today, not only do I get to see Haley James, but fashion expert, Brooke Davis." Peter continued to brush through Haley's hair as Brooke walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "So, do you have the roast on slow cook too?"

"Do I look like it?" Brooke asked, turning in her grey sweat pants and matching warmup jacket. "And watch what you say, you could be doing Haley's hair and makeup with two black eyes if you're not careful."

Peter laughed, shaking his head, "Actually you're looking quite toned, does a newly appointed basketball player have something to do with that change?"

"Maybe." Brooke shrugged as Haley groaned.

"She gets a new love in her life and she gets thinner. I get a new love in my life and I look like the Goodyear Blimp." Haley shook her head, taking a drink of the bottle of water Brooke had brought her.

"Now you know how I felt." Yet another voice came from the door as both Brooke and Haley squealed, Haley jumping out of the chair as soon as Peter pulled away and ran to hug her friend, Brooke doing the same. "Hey girls, glad to see I was missed."

"You're thin!" Brooke screamed as Haley and Peyton laughed. "You're lookin' hot, Peyton."

"Well, I know." Peyton did a few poses before she looked over at Haley and her growing belly, looking rather cute in the fitted white t-shirt she was wearing and a pair of black sweat pants. "You're not lookin' too bad yourself, Miss Haley James."

"Oh please, I'm about the size of this room and I'm only in my forth month." Haley groaned, taking a seat back in the chair Peter had earlier assigned her.

"Nathan definitely doesn't seem to mind." Brooke pointed out.

"He shouldn't! He did this to me." Haley laughed along with the rest of the people in the room. "Speaking of which, what am I wearing today? Something that hides my stomach or something that flaunts it?"

"Well, I figured that since you pretty much know you're going on this show to tell the world you are having a baby you might as well look cute in something material. Don't you think?" Brooke asked, looking around the room for approval.

"I say yes." Peter piped in , curling a long strand of Haley's hair and spraying it with hair spray.

"You're the fashion person." Haley shrugged, not really caring exactly how she looked, it would all turn out the same anyway.

"That's right, I am." Brooke nodded, grabbing Peyton's arm. "Come on, you're going to help me pick out her clothes, we're running behind schedule."

Haley watched the two girls leave with a smile before glancing back into the mirror and taking in a deep breath, Peter smiling warming at her through the mirror.

"It's going to be okay." He said, being able to tell she was nervous about what could possibly happen on the show. "Lisa loves you, she talks about your music all the time."

Haley shook her head slightly, "That doesn't mean she'll be nice about what I did or that the audience will for that matter. It was wrong, I know that, but at the time all that mattered was the man I'm in love with loved me back and the rest were just hazy details."

"Then that's what you need to say." Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, because they'll all love that reason." Haley mumbled.

"Honey, the women that come to these shows, and most women for that matter, live for the sort of romance that seems to cloud your senses. If you tell them what you just told me they'll swoon. I know I did." Peter smiled. "You're in the kind of love most women, and even men, envy. The only reason they could possibly be upset with you is because their jealous and who cares if they are, you're happy, aren't you?"

"Happiest I've ever been." Haley smiled.

"Then that's all that matters. You have a man who loves you, a baby on the way by that man, and as far as I'm concerned you're still grade A in my book." Peter grinned, leaning down and kiss the top of her head.

"Do you just want to come home with me? I mean, there are plenty of men in Los Angeles that would die for a man like you and I know I could use these sort of pep talks every now and again, especially with the pregnancy hormones coming on." Haley laughed, already feeling the sting of tears coming on as she felt like a baby for crying over silly things.

"I'd love to, honey, but I've actually met someone here and he's just as charming as you describe your man to be." It was now Peter's turn to become flushed. "He's just perfect."

"Well, good for you." Haley grinned. "See, there is a Prince Charming out there for everyone."

"If only that were the truth." Peter sighed, "But the truth is, we're just the lucky ones."

"I don't think I believe that." Haley shook her head, "I think if you believe there is one out there for you than there is; if not, then there won't be."

"Good point, Miss Haley James."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, do I have a lovely treat for you today." A tall brunette woman stood in the middle of a nicely lit set and looked out at her completely packed studio. "She's had two platinum albums, Grammy winner, and lately she's been all we can read about in the tabloids. Haley James is here today to talk about everything - from her musical success to her latest run in the magazines."

Haley stood back stage, her hands beginning to shake as she stood there waiting for Lisa Phillips to give the signal for her to come on stage. Brooke and Peyton stood on either side of her, looking almost as nervous as she was.

"Give me a hand in welcoming Miss Haley James!" Lisa called, Haley's signal to walk on stage. The crowd went crazy as they clapped and cheered as the young musician walked out onto the stage wearing a simple cream colored dress that Brooke had picked out because it drew attention to her growing belly, but not too much.

"Haley, it's a pleasure to see you." Lisa smiled as Haley walked up to next to her, the woman gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she offered Haley a seat in a large black leather chair.

"Thanks for having me." Haley grinned, swallowing her nerves as she crossed her legs and leaned toward one side of the chair where she would be a bit closer to Lisa herself.

Lisa took her own seat as the audience did so as well, everyone quieting down to hear the conversation that was about to take place between the two women, the obvious whispers happening every now and again about Haley's obvious belly.

"As well all know today is a somewhat special episode of the Lisa Phillips' show." Lisa started off by saying, "Not only are we lucky to have Miss James here with us, but we are also 100 live. That means there is no editing or removing, what you see is what you get."

Haley swallowed hard, but continued to smile as Lisa spoke about why they were doing a live show. It was part of an experiment, something that might be picked up regularly by the show if all went well, Haley just hoped it did. At least for her sake.

"So, back to the topic at hand." Lisa smiled, looking toward Haley with a warm smile, "How are you today? I heard you were just in for the day and flying back tonight to be in the studio tomorrow."

"Yes, I got here around seven this morning and am leaving as soon as we're done filming to be back in Los Angeles to be in the studio tomorrow morning." Haley nodded.

"Working on a new album, I presume, is there a title or due date as of right now?" Lisa asked, obviously waiting to get to the questions everyone was dying to hear about.

"Well, right now we're in the writing and musical aspects of the songs. We're not even sure what songs will make the cut to be on the album, but I have a feeling it's going to be a lot different than my first two albums." Haley smiled. "Mostly because I'm having a dear friend of my produce the album and she's been know for her alternative sounds and bands."

"Sounds lovely, should we expect more Grammy nominations from this album?" Lisa smiled.

"I don't know about that. I already consider myself extremely lucky for being able to win what I have." Haley laughed, "But that's not why I make music. I make it just because I love it and I hope maybe I'm helping others in some way through my music. That's my main goal."

Lisa nodded, looking down at one of her cards, it was obvious she was trying to find a way to transition into her next set of questions. The ones that were what everyone wanted to hear about and Haley just sat there nervously looking at the crowd, hiding her nerves well.

"How do you think your fans felt about your latest spill in the tabloids?" Lisa asked, finally finding her way to transition.

"Um, well I can't really speak for them, but I know I felt pretty - ashamed." Haley said honestly, "Because I know what I did was wrong. It was completely out of my character and there really isn't an excuse for it. I hurt another person, something I've never been okay with and all I can say is I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?" Lisa asked, secretly thrilled that she was getting into the good part of the interview. The part all of her viewers were interested in.

"Love." Haley nodded, "It's as simple and as complicated as that. All I could think about was the man I've been in love with since high school was still in love with me and the rest were all just hazy details. I know for some that's not a good reason. In fact, it probably seems pretty selfish, but like I said, I wasn't thinking. I was merely acting on what I wanted. It's the sad truth unfortunately."

"Well, I know I personally look up to you for the fact that you're willing to sit here and say what you did was wrong, when most women who do such a thing wouldn't see it as that way. They would probably see it as how it was supposed to be - and maybe it is, but at least you're saying you had something to do with it." Lisa smiled warmly at the younger woman. "If that made any sense at all."

The audience and Haley both laughed before Haley nodded, "It does."

"Good," Lisa smiled, "Did you ever have a run in with...oh what's her name? It's been in the tabloids along with your name, but for some reason I cannot place it."

"Janis." Haley helped her out before continuing with her story. "I did. Before I left Hawaii actually. Although, I highly doubt all the details of this story were spilled, so this might not make much sense to you guys, but I'll try my best. She found out the day before the wedding - making me look even worse for my actions - and confronted me then after Nathan had called it off."

"So Nathan did call off the wedding? She didn't?" Lisa asked, "Because she was telling the tabloids she found out and then called it off in disgust for what he had done."

"No." Haley shook her head. "That's not what happened, Nathan called it off. Anyway, the run in happened after that. It was harsh, I already felt awful for my actions, but seeing her like that was what drove it home for me. So I left."

"Left?" Lisa asked.

"Left Hawaii, left Nathan, without even giving him a reason. I was scared, upset, and felt like the worse person on the world for what I had done and rightfully so, I think." Haley explained. "Of course, that was my next mistake. Nathan and I had planned on facing this together and I ran like a scared child."

"So what happened once you got home?"

"We didn't talk for almost a month, then he came to Los Angeles for a basketball game against the Lakers and a friend of mine convinced me I had to at least try and talk to him. That was right in the middle of the tabloids going crazy with the story and I'm sure the last thing he wanted to do was talk to me, but I went I had to tell him something. Something he deserved to know."

"What was that?" Lisa asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting Haley to say it herself.

Haley smiled slightly as she swallowed hard, "That I'm pregnant."

The audience gave a small shocked gasp, one that Haley figured had to be a put on since it was obvious by her look that she was pregnant, but then they did something Haley wasn't expecting - they clapped. They actually clapped and cheered. Haley smiled at them, "Thank you."

"Well then I suppose a congratulations is on order." Lisa grinned.

"Thank you." Haley smiled at her.

"So I'm guessing by the looks of the latest pictures that everything was alright after you told him?" Lisa asked.

"No, not exactly." Haley shook her head. "He didn't believe me and I can't say I'd blame him. He thought it was just a way for me to get back with him. It wasn't actually until my first doctor's appointment about three weeks later that he showed up, something I have to thank his brother for."

"So has everything gone smoothly from then on?" Lisa asked.

"I think so." Haley nodded. "We're happy and I've come to the conclusion you can't run from something you know is right even if the road away from it seems a lot easier than the road toward it."

"Well, I know for one, I congratulate you for your expected child and for finding happiness." Lisa smiled. "And I give you praise once again for being able to take on the press and negative things with such grace and poise. I know a lot of celebrities these days wouldn't do that, but you did and that takes a lot of courage."

"Thank you." Haley smiled as her and Lisa both stood up.

"No, thank you for coming on the show." Lisa gave the woman a hug before placing a hand on the stomach as Haley laughed. "And we all wish you and Nathan the best with the baby and life ahead."

"Thank you." Haley nodded, "Thank you for having me."

"We'll be right back with a story all the way from across the Atlantic." Lisa said as Haley walked off stage. "What happens when a woman meets a man she finds herself completely infatuated with, just to find out he's her husband's long lost brother? Find out after the break."

* * *

"Home sweet home." Haley sighed as her and Brooke pulled into their driveway. "I know we've only been gone for a day, but I feel like I haven't been home in months."

Brooke laughed as they both climbed out of the car and started toward the door, Brooke stopping suddenly. "Oh shoot, I totally forgot to stop by Hank's to pick up some more fruit for breakfast. I guess I'll go do that now, you go ahead and head on in."

"What?" Haley asked, "Brooke, it's late. We'll just go in the morning."

Brooke was already crawling back into the car, "No, I'll do it now. I know they're still open. Just go on in and relax, I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Any sort of fruit you want?"

"Um, no just whatever." Haley shook her head, still slightly confused as she walked up the steps to their front door and brought the key up to the door.

Brooke just smirked as she watched Haley for a minute before backing up out of the driveway, "It's about time."

Haley finally got the door unlocked and opened it with easy, freezing where she stood in the doorway. The house was completely dark except for the millions of candles that flooded the floor leading into the living room. There were flower petals all over the floor and Haley could fell her heart rate beginning to increase as she shut the door. She slowly started down the entrance hall, following the lit candles into the living room where she saw Nathan standing in the middle of the room, wearing a pair of nice khaki pants and a navy button up shirt.

Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she just stood there, her mouth gaping slightly. She took a few steps forward once her legs weren't complete jelly and managed to breath, "Nathan? What's going on?"

"Well, I asked Brooke to leave me a key under the mat so I could get in here before you two got home." Nathan smiled, speaking in a soft tone. His own breath catching at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him. She wasn't even dressed up and she still managed to take his breath away in a pair of old jeans and a Lakers t-shirt - he obviously had to work on her basketball tastes - with her hair up in a messy ponytail. Her belly showing through the fitting t-shirt.

"I should have known she was up to something. Going to get fruit at eleven o'clock at night." Haley shook her head with a small laugh. "But what's this all about? I thought you were supposed to be flying to Texas for a game on Thursday?"

"I told them there was something important I had to do and I'd meet them there." Nathan shrugged. "I saw you on the show today."

"And?" Haley asked, "You're not mad about anything I said, are you? I mean that was the honest story and I felt it was better than the rumors that were flying around like wild-"

"You looked gorgeous." He smiled, cutting her off easily, "But I felt you were missing something."

Haley looked confused until Nathan reached into his pants pocket and got down on one knee. Haley gasp as her hands went over her mouth and her eyes began to shine with fresh tears. Nathan opened up the small velvet box to show a large diamond ring that glittered in the candle light.

"I know we've been through a lot, especially in the last few months, but I feel there is nothing I can't face with you by my side. I'd rather face hell with you than go through heaven without you." Nathan spoke softly as he looked up at her. "You're it for me. I knew that back in high school, but for some reason I was too stubborn to fight for you. Haley James, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Haley barely waited for him to get the words out. He slid the ring on her finger and stood up, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"There is one condition though." Nathan said, pulling away just enough to look into her watering eyes, that suddenly looked confused. "We're getting rid of all your Lakers' apparel."

"Deal." Haley grinned, pulling him back into a kiss.


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I first and foremost want to apologize for my long and sudden absence. It definitely wasn't something I had planned and then my life went crazy over the past few months. First, my computer completely crashed and we had to get a new one, meaning I lost most of my story files. Then, the worst happened - I lost a certain loved one to suicide and it was more than my family could bear. It's been a hard couple of months, but I am back and ready to write more stories and get back into the groove of things. It may be slow at first, but hopefully I'll be back in full force soon.**

**Secondly, this chapter is the last chapter of Happy & it is short for a reason. I fell this story's pervious chapters were powerful enough and I didn't want to end on a heavy note, so I made it something simple and sweet. Sorry, if you guys were expecting something more - dramatic or WOW, but I feel this whole story has been an edge of your seat kind of thing and it's just time for a calm ending. I've had that idea in my head since I started this story and for me I like the way it ended, I'm terribly sorry if you do not or if I let you down in some way. Forgive me.**

**My next story is another Naley - Broken Mix Tape. I already have three chapters written and betaed by the lovely Brittany and I'm working on the fourth chapter. After that I'm doing a LALEY! I know, I know, a lot of people aren't fans, but I'm hoping you'll still stick around and read it. Give my your opinions and whatnot. It would really be apprciated.**

**Last, but certianly not least; I want to throw out a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to all of you who read this story. It's probably been one of my favorites to write and even though I was really slow getting up the last chapter it was still awesome. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, this story is dedicated to all of you! You guys really are the best fans out there!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary:**** Nathan and Haley were once madly in love and then reality set it. Now they are nothing more than friends who's faces always grace the tabloids. Then Nathan gets engaged and Haley has been invited to the week vacation the loving couple is throwing for friends and family. How is Haley ever going to survive and is it just her wishful thinking or is Nathan actually looking at her with those old eyes again?**

* * *

**Happy  
Epilogue; This Is The Life You Wanted, Right?**

"So we have everyone on the invitation list, right?" Haley walked through the kitchen of what was now Brooke and Lucas' hideaway in California instead of Brooke and Haley's Bachelorette pad.

"Lets see, Scotts, James, Davis, Jagelskis, oh wait, what about Janis?" Brooke asked, turning her head up from the list of people she had sitting in front of her.

"Haha, very funny." Haley said in a deadpanned tone.

"I'm serious. Oh and then we should all ship off to Hawaii and stay there for a 'Wedding Week' and-"

"Shut it, Brooke." A masculine voice said from the front door of the home as Nathan Scott shut the door behind him.

Haley grinned, "Perfect timing. Brooke and I were just talking about how we should go to Hawaii and spend a week there before getting married. Oh and of course invite your ex-fiancee, wouldn't that just be darling?"

"And original." Brooke added.

Nathan gave a small smirk as he walked up behind Haley's and wrapped his arms around her nearly bursting stomach, "Invite her all you want, I'll only be looking at one girl that week. So it wouldn't matter."

"Nathan Royal Scott has still got that charm factor, doesn't he?" Lucas asked as he walked through the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas.

"Morning, Sunshine." Brooke grinned as Lucas walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning, missed you when I woke up." He whispered, but loud enough for Nathan and Haley to hear.

"Please, can we get away from any sweet talk during this time? My morning sickness might come back." Haley laughed, breaking away from Nathan long enough to get a glass of water, "Besides, Brooke and I are still in the middle of finalizing our invitation list."

"She's right." Brooke nodded at Lucas, "Although, I'm still trying to convince her to invite Janis. She won't budge."

"Wonder why." Lucas smiled, looking up at Nathan seeing he was wearing his workout clothes and Lucas knew exactly what that meant. "Let me go change and grab the ball, I'll meet you out there in about ten minutes."

Nathan nodded, looking back toward Haley and placing a quick kiss on her lips, "See you in a little while."

Haley smiled as she watched Nathan leave the house and sighed, "Is it possible to be more in love now than I was then?"

At that moment Lucas came out from down the hall and placed a kiss on Brooke's lips and she also sighed as he left the house, "Absolutely."

Both of the girls stayed silent for a moment before bursting into laughter at how they looked like little schoolgirls giggling over a crush.

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

"He's finally asleep." Haley said, walking out onto the deck of her and Nathan's home back in New York.

Nathan stood up against the wooden deck, facing the doorway where his wife of six months walked out, already looking as though she hadn't just gave birth to a ten pound baby boy five months earlier. She was wearing nothing but his old Knicks jersey and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the way she had come accustom to wearing it so Jackson wouldn't pull on it.

"Teething?" Nathan asked, pulling her into his arms once she was close enough to him.

She took a moment to answer, as she just rested her head against his chest and took him in. Six months ago to the day they were married and she was still as in love as ever, if not more now. She loved every moment with him and their son. Her life was just perfect. She had taken a break from recording to raise her son and watch her husband play basketball. If she died tomorrow she would die a happy girl.

"I don't think he would be this early, but he's been chewing his fingers an awful lot." Haley finally spoke, "I'll look in the baby book when we go inside."

"Hear from Brooke?" Nathan asked, resting his chin on top of his wife's head as he looked down at her, she was dead tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately because of Jackson's crying almost nonstop. When Nathan said he'd do it, she'd always get up anyway saying she couldn't sleep unless she knew he was.

"She wants us to fly out there next week. Well, actually she said she wanted me to fly out there, but I told her you two would have to come with me." Haley said, sounding as if she were already half asleep. "Time to pick out a wedding dress."

"Us two?" Nathan smiled, "You do realize us Scott men can take care of ourselves, right?"

Haley pulled away, waking up slightly and looking up at husband, "That's great and all, but you do realize that us Scott women are the reason you can take care of yourself, right?"

Haley Scott.

The way she referred to herself as a 'Scott woman' still made his stomach do flips. She was his. Married and together. The way it was always supposed to be and they both knew it. From the moment they had first seen each other Nathan wasn't sure he had ever pictured anyone else in that position as his wife, even when he was engaged to another. It was always her to claim, he was just waiting for her.

"Saw your new video on television this afternoon." Nathan said, changing the subject. "You hadn't shown it to me."

Haley shrugged, "Didn't think it was all that important. Well, I mean it was, but it's just another song and you got the live version back in Hawaii, what could be better than that?"

Nathan laughed, "I guess you're right, but it was good."

"Thank you." Haley smiled, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Thought it was funny how the guy in the video looks an awful lot like someone I know," He started to trail off, "I just can't put my finger on it. Attractive guy, I might add, good at basketball. God, that's going to drive me nuts all night."

Haley gave him a playful slap on his chest, "That was all the producer's idea. So don't even."

"Well, I liked it." Nathan smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head.

"You said that." Haley pointed out, hugging her husband tightly. "God, I don't think it's possible to be any happier than I am right now."

"You've said that." Nathan smiled, echoing his wife's words before pulling her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
